Unspoken Words
by Spades
Summary: Aragorn ran and stayed hidden for five years hidden from his mistakes that cost a friend. Can he face his errors and overcome the fear that has plagued him for five years? Can his friends and family bring him back?
1. Default Chapter

Hello there everyone out in reader land. Just wanted to put in the normal disclaimer crap: I do not own any of this except the dragon. So there that is out of the way. Please review for him and I will just love all of you to all measure beyond everything…Did that make sense? Well, anyway, please review for me and I will keep writing.

//////////////////////

            The fire crackled merrily and cast a warm glow around the camp of the two travelers. One lazily puffed on a pipe and created figures with the exhaled smoke. The other lay on his back, looking up at the sparkling stars with quiet contemplation.

            The gazer's golden hair fanned out around his head to give the illusion of a gold halo. In the dark of night nothing could hide from his azure eyes that would occasionally scan the surrounding area. His delicate ears listened for any sound that would arouse wariness. Despite his attentiveness to his surroundings his long body was relaxed and almost looking bored. His dark green clothes molded comfortably to his lithe form to allow the most movement without hindrance. One of his arms was behind his head and the other was draped across his stomach, gently caressing his bow. His feet were crossed at his ankles and his entire body listened to the song of the earth coming through his body.

            His companion leaned against the pack behind him as he smoked the pipe weed. He was comfortable with his grungy appearance and attire that he was known best for. A dark, dirty overcoat had been cast aside next to him for the warm night. Compared to the elf's attire, the man's clothing was stained and raggy. The tunic was obviously old and well used, several places were stitched and some stains were old and permanent. His loose black leggings covered powerful muscles that were built for long hours of battles and constant motion. He was an athlete and a warrior, one whose skills surpassed most men. His heart held compassion and pity for people that did or did not deserve his compassion or pity. His loyalty extended beyond death and his word meant his life. His ankles were also crossed as he leaned forward and tossed another piece of wood on the fire.

            "What are you thinking of elf?" he asked as he watched the burning wood.

            "I am thinking of questions that can not be answered."

            "Such as?"

            "What has the sky seen that we have not? What lays at the edge of Middle-Earth? And the most important of the questions: Is it possible for you to remain clean for one entire day?" the elf smiled before tipping his head back to look at his friend.

            "I do not believe that this topic is one you wish to venture into elf," the human replied with a sparkle of mirth in his eyes.

            "It is a very valid topic, my friend. Not once, in the time that I have known you, have you been able to remain clean. I believe your record is five hours and twenty-seven minutes, if your brothers are correct."

            "You would take my brothers' word on this? Half of the time, it is them and their actions that force me into this position. My philosophy and answer are very simple. If I am unable to remain clean and continually become soiled, then I will not become clean. I remain dirty and when I become dirtier, it is of no  matter because I was not clean to begin with."

            The elf almost looked horrified at the human's concept. All elves were clean and almost immaculate by nature. It was foolish to believe that they were always clean; battles occurred, blood was spilt, mud did splatter but the majority of time the elves remained clean. The concept that the human proposed was unthinkable to the elf.

            "You must be joking Aragorn," Legolas said, his eyes wide.

            "Does it look like I jest?" he replied with his pipe clenched between his teeth as he opened his arms wide.

            Legolas sighed and turned his gaze back to the sky to think more. Aragorn smiled, knowing how much his statement bothered the pristine elf. The human knew well what he presented to other people when he introduced himself. He knew he was grungy but that is what happens when he spends so much time in the wilderness.

            "We should reach Mirkwood day after tomorrow," Legolas said and uncrossed his legs to stretch.

            "I know."

            "My father will be surprised. We shall be walking in uninjured."

            "We still have a full day ahead of us. I would not out rule the possibility of anything occurring."

            "Aye, traveling with you has taught me to expect the unexpected; no matter how ludicrous it may seem," Legolas said and heard Aragorn snort.

            "The same goes for you my friend. I have concluded that you and I attract trouble where ever we go," Aragorn said as he emptied out the remains in his pipe.

            "It is the result of our ongoing friendship."

            "Aye, that it is," he murmured and slipped his pipe into a pocket of his long coat. "Go to sleep Legolas. I shall take the first watch and wake at."

            "If you so insist."

            Aragorn glanced to his side and moved his scabbard holding his sword closer to his thigh. His hand rested on the grip, ready for anything that might be revealed. A part of his mind drifted towards a familiar topic, one which he welcomed at any time.

            A beautiful, pale face dominated his vision and he felt himself relax. He could feel her silky hair drifting through his fingers as he gently felt the long strands. She whispered soft elvish words to him and soothed his heart. He silently mouthed her name and sighed in remorse.

            "Arwen," he breathed into the dark night.

            He remained silent for the remainder of the night till he gently woke Legolas. Stretching out on his bed role, he sighed and let his eyes drift shut. His dreams were filled with memories of his love. His love that he could not have.

            "Strider! Awaken!"

            Aragorn jerked awake in shock and his hand immediately went to his sword by his side. Once grabbing the scabbard, he rolled and pushed onto his hands and knees as he looked up. His eyes widened as he watched a horse bear down on his and he rolled quickly to the side. The hooves pounded past him as he surged to his feet and slid his sword from the scabbard. He ducked as a sword sang over his head trying to decapitate him. Reaching out, he grabbed the reins of the horse and jerked the animal in a tight circle. His other arm came up and thrust his sword into the side of the rider. As the body fell off the horse, Aragorn leapt onto the horse and turned it towards the closest rider. He spied a mounted archer drawing and quickly estimated the path.

            "Down Legolas!" he yelled to the blond warrior.

            Legolas fell to one knee and ducked his head as an arrow flew over his head, ruffling his hair slightly at the proximity. Spinning on his knee, his white handled knives swept out to slash a man's stomach. With a gurgled cry, he fell as the elf stepped onto the man's back and jumped towards a passing rider. Wrapping his arm across the man's chest, he twisted him to the side and off the horse. Twisting one hand in the reins, his other hand wielded the deadly knife as he pushed the horse next to another rider.

            Their attackers looked like the men from the North, tanned skin, dark hair, and brown eyes. They fought like common soldiers that knew enough to not be killed with the first strike.

            Legolas turned and cast a quick look at Aragorn to see him standing beside a dead horse. He was fighting a man on the ground and seemed to be faring well. Movement drew his attention to a rider that rode towards Aragorn, holding out a rope. Not thinking, Legolas quickly killed his opponent and leaped from the horse he was astride. His powerful legs pumped under him as he sprinted to Aragorn. Nearing him, Legolas saw the rope fly from the man's hand and sail through the air. Reaching his friend, Legolas pushed him to the side just as a rope descended into his field of vision. An instant later he was jerked off his feet and a cry was forced from his lips. He slammed into the hard packed ground causing stars to explode before his eyes. His fingers clawed at his throat as the rope tightened around his delicate throat and drug him behind the horse. He saw the shapes of other horses around him as he chocked against the dusty air and the lack of air. Blackness tinged around the edges of his vision as his back and torso were torn ragged and raw from the rocky ground. He suddenly stopped and gulped the air greedily as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. Hearing voices around him, he slowly opened his eyes and attempted to focus.

            "What do we have here but an elf?"

            "What do you want with us?" he asked, hoping that Aragorn was still alive.

            "Any information you may know about Sauros."

            "I do not know of anything called Sauros," Legolas wheezed and tried to take the rope from his neck.

            Before succeeding in getting it off, it tightened and pulled his backwards. One of the men had tossed the other end of the rope over a nearby tree branch and had pulled it taut.

            "Sauros is not a thing! It is someone! Do you or do you not know of him?"

            "No."

            "String him up and let him die."

            Eyes widened as Legolas was jerked to his feet and the rope around his throat tightened to unbearable pain. Cruel hands jerked his arms behind him and tied his hands behind his back as he struggles frantically to get loose. His feet left the ground as he choked and struggled to free himself. The men laughed as the tree silently wept for him and tried to lower the frantic elf. Legolas' struggles slowed and finally stopped as his eyes slowly blinked. The lack of oxygen caused his thoughts to become muddled but the thought that remained was that of Aragorn. He knew his friend would grieve for his passing and weep tears of sorrow. Legolas wished his could say a few words to his friend and family. His father would be heartbroken to discover that his son died this way. His muddled brain did not register the sudden commotion near him and the screams but allowed himself to slip into the welcoming darkness.

            "Awaken Human!"

            Aragorn flinched at the booming voice that pounded through his aching head. The last memory he possessed was seeing Legolas shove him to the ground. Memories of the battle trickled through his foggy brain as he reached up and felt the bleeding cut at his temple.

            "Do you wish for your elf friend to die while you lay here?"

            At that, Aragorn's eyes snapped open to see a massive shadow above him. His eyes widened in shock at the animal that stood over him.

            "It is a dragon," he whispered to himself in disbelief.

            "Yes, and in a few minutes your comrade will no longer be a live elf!"

            Aragorn looked past the dragon and cried out in horror as he scrambled to his feet. He half ran and half stumbled towards the tree and saw the leaves quivering in sorrow. Burnt bodies littered the ground as he rushed past them to reach the tree that his friend hung from. The healer side of him sped through a list of possible injuries and what he could do with the herbs he had. He needed to get Legolas down and remove the rope before working on the problem.

            "I need him down," he muttered and followed the deadly rope.

            "Cut the rope human, I will catch him."

            Aragorn glanced over at the dragon and nodded, silently marveling at the massive size of the mythical creature. The dragon reared up and carefully cradled Legolas in a clawed foot, relieving the tautness in the rope. Aragorn's sword easily cut through the tope and hurried back to the dragon as the creature lowered its foot to the ground. He paused upon seeing the sharp claws that were about half the length of him. Despite the size and obvious strength, the dragon carefully laid Legolas on the ground. The dragon stepped back as Aragorn knelt next to the elf and did a quick examination. He felt a pulse but it was weakening with each passing moment. Pressing a hand against his friend's chest, Aragorn didn't feel the lunges expand. With gently fingers, he opened his friend's mouth and looked at the back of the throat to see it swollen.

            "The tissue is swollen resulting in not enough air," he muttered and brought everything from memory about strangulation.

            Quickly deciding, he patted all his pockets and pulled out a pipe that was still in the process of being carved. Reaching to his leg, he pulled out a small spare dagger and broke off the stem of the pipe. Slowly, Aragorn tilted Legolas' head back slightly and watched as the trachea was outlined. With his other hand, he felt the vital pulse and mentally marked its place. Gently pressing aside a muscle, he rested the tip of the dagger against the tender flesh and took a deep breath as he murmured a soft prayer. A steady hand pressed down on the dagger and pressed until he heard a soft pop as the blade went in. There was a sudden loud gurgled, and a wet kind of whistling noise; the sound of air being sucked through blood. Legolas' chest moved. It was only then that Aragorn allowed himself to breath also.

            Dropping the dagger to the side, his fingers held open the wound while he slipped the hollowed wooden piece in the hole. It was smaller than he would have liked it to be but it served its purpose.

            "That was very impressive human. The healer that taught you must be very talented."

            Aragorn jumped slightly, forgetting that the dragon was still behind him. He turned and looked at the creature and looked over the animal.

            The dragon was about six times bigger than any horse and a single horse would come up to the top of the dragon's leg. Its scales were a dull shine and it was a dark red, almost blood like. The wings were folded loosely against its side and the head rested on its front clawed feet. Horns ran from the top of its head down its back and to its tail. Keen, intelligent, and wary eyes watched the human as he stared at the dragon.

            "I was taught by the best," Aragorn replied wearily.

            "You had best tend to those other wounds of his. Pity for him to die after all of that, it would be," the dragon said, its lips curling around the words. "I shall watch him till you return."

            Casting a glance at Legolas, Aragorn stood and hurried to search the remains of their camp. Collecting everything he could, he ran back to his friend and started to organize the supplies before starting to build a fire.

            "I can help you with that. Really, I can."

Turning its massive head to the side, one clawed finger covered a nostril and blew hard. Aragorn was knocked onto his back from the intense heat as flames exploded from the nostril. A moment later, the flames stopped and a pile of wood was burning steadily. Mouth handing open, Aragorn looked at the dragon as it slowly moved to stand on four legs.

            "I bid you farewell human."

            Its massive wings unfolded and with a powerful beat, the dragon lifted into the sky. With an amazed shake of his head, Aragorn turned back to his tasks. He couldn't wait to tell Legolas and his brothers of the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

            The darkness slowly released its hold on his senses as his brain slowly became aware that he was in fact awake. Voices filtered through the fog he was in and eventually became louder and clearer. Passing off the voices for a time, he concentrated on evaluating himself. Both legs still worked, stiff and sore but no pain. That was good. Moving his fingers gently, he felt the blanket under his finger tips. Even better. His torso was not good, and neither was his back. A slight shift caused his back and chest to explode and send him into a world of pain. The pain would have made him gasp but he suddenly realized that he wasn't breathing. He felt his chest ache as his lungs inflated and deflated but didn't feel any air rush through is nose or mouth.

            His eyes snapped open as he suddenly sat up in fear. Strong arms pushed him back down as a dark shape loomed over him. His sudden struggles produced a brand new pain centered at his throat and he felt a hand close around his throat. Something else held down his arms and legs as he fought desperately to get free. He needed to get loose, he needed to breath.

            "Stop struggling you foolish elf!"

            That voice, he knew that voice. The voice was a comforting one that reminded him of safety and someone he should know. A wave of exhaustion washed over him and he allowed the hands to push him back. Blinding slowly, she fuzzy shadow over him cleared and he recognized the face before it blurred again.

            'Aragorn' he murmured with a weak smile, knowing that he was safe if his friend was here.

            "Yes, it is I. You need to rest Legolas; your body has been through much and needs to recover," Aragorn said, seeing the recognition in his friend's eyes.

            Legolas looked at him confused and Aragorn sighed as he pushed a strand of golden hair off his friend's sweaty brow.

            "Rest and I shall explain when you awaken again."

            Aragorn saw the acceptance in the elf's eyes and his eyelids slowly closed. He frowned needed the deep healing sleep. Carefully removing his hand from the elf's throat, he checked the pipe and wiped away the small trickle of blood that started from his struggles. He looked up at the elf that stood on the opposite side of the bed and nodded slightly.

            "He will recover, my lord. There should be no permanent damage," Aragorn said and saw the Elvin king relax.

            Thranduil had been a nervous wreck since he had seen his warriors ride back. Normally a slow pace meant that no one was injured and everything was well but the slow pace was a cautious slow pace. As they neared the palace, the king had glimpsed the simple makeshift litter and the gentleness that the two warriors used to carry it. It could have been only one of two suspects and the sight of the Ranger walking next to the litter ruled out one. Thranduil had quickly dismissed the council he had been in and rushed out to open the gates. He had slid to a halt upon seeing the wooden pipe jutting out of his son's throat and the exhausted Ranger. The other healers had bustled around making the prince comfortable while Aragorn had told him the entire store of what occurred. Needless to say, the Elvin king had been furious and Aragorn had a momentary surge of fear for his life.

            "Lord Elrond trained you well," Thranduil said as he released his grip on Legolas' legs.

            "I had never been so scared in my life. I do not know which would have been worse. Legolas dieing because I did not know what to do or dieing by my hands if I messed up," he sighed and nodded to the healer that would stay with Legolas.

            "I am glad you acted," he said and walked with the human out into the hallway.

            "I am also. The swelling should go down enough in a day or two and then I can remove the tube."

            Thranduil reached out suddenly and caught the human as he stumbled and almost fell to his knees. Aragorn shook his head to clear his vision and realized that the king was talking to him.

            "What?"

            Thranduil raised an elegant eyebrow in worry and repeated his question. "When was the last time you rested or took food?"

            "For some time I think, but I am fine," Aragorn assured and saw the doubt in the king's expression.

            "Every time my son or you say that you are 'fine' then it always means that you are far from it," he said and caught the attention of a passing aide. "Silomon, please help Estel to the royal guest chamber and bring him some food from the kitchens."

            The elf nodded and bundled off the muttering Ranger. Thranduil sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew if it were possible for elves to get headaches then he would have once. His mind kept revolving back to the dragon that Estel had spoken of. He had thought that all the dragons had departed these lands or had been killed in the First Age but it had apparently not been so. He should write Elrond and see if the lord knew of a dragon in any parts. Perhaps Mithrandir the wizard knew of one, he mused and walked into his office. Sitting behind his desk, he pulled out a blank parchment and a quill preparing to write to Lord Elrond.

            Aragorn rolled over and groaned in annoyance. He had tried to rest in his room after eating but he kept imagining everything that could possibly happen to Legolas' breathing tube. With a grunt, he pushed aside the covers and climbed out of the bed. Pulling on a clean tunic and leggings, he slipped out of his room and walked towards the healing wing barefoot. The door opened silently when he pushed against it and stepped into the room. He waved away the apprentice healer and pulled up a spare chair to sit next to Legolas' bed. He could hear the soft whistling from the wooden pipe that soothed his immediate fears. Moving the chair as close as possible to the bed, he stretched out his long legs and gently rested his hand on the elf's chest. Finally feeling relaxed enough to rest, the Ranger allowed his eyes to close as he leaned his head back to rest.

            Legolas blinked to bring the room into focus just as someone walked into the room. He didn't dare move his head to view the visitor and had to wait for the person to move into his field of vision. Almost immediately, his father's face loomed above him and gently brushed his fingers over his son's forehead.

            "Greetings my son," Thranduil whispered.

            'Adar' he mouthed weakly, knowing he shouldn't attempt to speak.

            "I should have known that neither Aragorn nor you could arrive unharmed."

            'Aragorn?'

            "He is asleep on a chair next to you. I fear his neck will be stiff when he awakens."

            Legolas shifted his body slightly which caused Aragorn to jerk awake and almost fall out of the chair. His feet crashed to the floor and he flinched when he stretched his next. He looked over at Legolas and saw the elf's eyes watching him and brightly smiling.

            "I hope you are enjoying this. Whenever you get into trouble, I lose sleep," he muttered and rubbed his face.

            "You can rest assured that if the roles were reversed then my son would remain by your side and refuse to leave," Thranduil smiled and Legolas rolled his eyes.

            "I am sure," Aragorn muttered and stood from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed.

            He removed the athela soaked cloth from Legolas' neck and gently felt around his neck. Even though his hands were well versed to wield a sword, they were sensitive and could detect the slightest change in pulse.

            "Open your mouth please."

            Aragorn's trained eye saw the improvement of tissue but was still swollen. He was worried that if he took the tube out then Legolas would still have difficulty breathing. Releasing his friend's throat, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly wished that Elrond was here instead of him. Maybe the elf lord knew of some other plant that would be better to reduce the swelling more. A nudge at his arm pulled his gaze to Legolas who was watching him closely. 

            'Tell me.'

            "I am not sure. The damage was extensive to the tissue around your throat and even though you are an elf there will be scar tissue. It may fade with time but I can not be sure. The rope also partially crushed your larynx; it is the organ that creates vocal sounds."

            "Vocal sounds?" Thranduil asked faintly.

            "Voice. Yelling, screaming, talking, and singing. All of it would be affected."

            "To what extent?"

            "It may be only a slight octave or he may lose all speaking ability. It may be for only a day or forever. I can not be sure. Only time will tell. The swelling has gone down enough that I can take the tube out tomorrow morning or tonight possibly," Aragorn said, seeing the shellshock in the king's eyes. "I will confer with my father and obtain his opinion."

            Aragorn stood and walked out of the room, not able to look Legolas in the eye. He had failed his friend and could barely stand under the shame. He would write to his father but he knew that his answer would be the same. He had felt the damage himself when he had palpated Legolas' throat. Walking into his room, he shut the door and leaned back against it. His head snapped back and slammed into the door as his mask slipped to reveal his emotions. His hands clenched and unclenched angrily as he paced around the room looking for something to vent his anger.

            Slowly reining in his anger, he quickly wrote to his father describing everything that occurred and what he felt along Legolas' throat. Searching out the bird master, he sent off the letter and watched the bird fly away. Turning away, he slowly started walking across the courtyard as he stared at the grass passing under his feet. The grass started to pass quicker and he was soon running. Tears burned his eyes as he crashed through the tree line and into the small forest. He kept running as far as his throbbing legs would carry him; carry him away from his failure. The palace outer wall rushed towards him as his legs finally gave out and he stumbled against the wall. He leaned against the wall and hung his head between his arms as sobs shook his entire body. His knees buckled and he knelt on the leaf strewn ground as he sobbed and covered his eyes. The animals of the night watched as the future king of men, their hope, broke down and cried for his failure.

            Early the next morning, Aragorn received a reply from Elrond and contained what Aragorn expected. No one could be sure what to expect. It was the answer he was expecting if he had been honest with himself. The letter was in his pocket when he came into Legolas' room to remove the tube. Thranduil stood at the foot of the bed as Aragorn organized the things he would need.

            "I will give you a draught for the pain. I will have to stitch the hole and it will hurt."

            'No.'

            "Legolas, please. Normally I would not ask this of you but I worry that you may jerk away. I fear of doing more harm," he said sadly and looked at his hands resting in his lap.

            He looked up and watched Legolas as the elf slowly nodded. Quickly mixing the herbs in a cup, he helped the elf prince drink and waited for the herbs to take affect. A glaze slowly washed over the elf's eyes and his features slackened. Shifting closer to Legolas, he slowly pulled out the pipe and held his breath. Small bits of skin stuck to the pips as it slipped out and blood dribbled down his throat. He picked up the needle and thread and with quick hands he stitched the windpipe and overlapping skin before dropping the needle and thread on the tray. Picking up a clean cloth, he wiped away the excess blood and double checked everything. Pulling over a bowl, he gingerly picked up the damp cloth from the warm water with steeped athelas and wrung out the cloth. He folded the cloth and laid it against the wound to speed the healing process.

            "He should awaken within two or three hours. The healers should watch for infection and keep it clean," he said and set aside the tray.

            "May I speak with you outside Aragorn?"

            Aragorn nodded and stood to follow Thranduil out into the hallway. The king closed the door before looking at the human with the stoic, ruler expression. Aragorn swallowed his fear and glanced down at the floor before looking back up to Thranduil.

            "I received a reply from my father early this morning. I am sorry my king, but his answer was the same as mine. Only time can heal Legolas' wounds," Aragorn said and gave Thranduil the letter from Elrond.

            Thranduil quickly read the letter and dropped his arms to his side. He tipped his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

            "How is it that my son, an elf, is condemned to be a mute, by a human?" he asked and trapped Aragorn with his glare.

            Aragorn flinched at the barb from the elf king but kept his mouth shut. Everything he said only served to drive the dagger of guilt deeper.

            "Sire, it may not be permanent."

            "But it very well may be! My son shall never be able to sing, laugh, or joke anymore because of you human! You have condemned him for the rest of his life because you made a mistake! I should have known to never to trust a human! The human spirit and will were always weak just like your ancestors and just like you! My son was erring in calling you a friend when you obviously do not deserve his friendship!"

            Aragorn bowed his head in shame and squeezed his eyes shut to contain his tears. The king's words were only a mere scolding compared to what Aragorn was saying to himself. He chided his decisions, his faults and everything that made him Aragorn, son of Arathorn. A sharp pain in his hand turned his attention to his right hand and he looked down while half listening to Thranduil. The wooden pipe was jabbing into his palm, drawing blood. His blood mixed with the blood already on the pipe. Legolas' blood. He watched with detached amusement as the blood mixed together and seeped back into his wound.

            His head snapped up to stare at Thranduil when something important caught his immediate attention.

            "What?"

            "You are no longer welcomed in this Elvin realm. If you dare to enter this realm then I will have you shot," Thranduil snarled and Aragorn somehow knew that the elf king was not kidding.

            "I accept that King Thranduil. Please, tell Legolas that I am sorry."

            Aragorn turned and walked away from the king and went towards his room. Pulling out his pack, he stuffed all of his possessions into the pack and grabbed his boots. Once lacing up his boots, he pulled on his overcoat and looked down at the bloody pipe in his hand. Holding open the coat, he slipped the pipe into a small pocket before grabbing his pack. Casting one more glance at the room, Aragorn grabbed his weapons and swung the pack over his shoulder and strode out of the room. He swung his bow over his shoulder and double checked his daggers at his waist as he walked through the imposing halls. Several warriors watched him as he passed and he guessed that Thranduil's edict had already been passed to all the guards and warriors. Down-casting his gaze, he continued through the halls and finally emerged into the outdoors.

            The massive gates were already open waiting for him to pass. Stepping over the threshold, he stopped and turned to look back on the palace just as the doors started to close. Sighing deeply, he turned and started walking towards the forest. With each step, he felt his heart grow heavier and his shame grow deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

            The elf walked silently through the hallway and looked out the windows at the snow covered courtyard. The edges of the windows were frosted from the cold and several elflings were outside playing in the snow. He smiled brightly and continued on his way to his father's study as he though of the past few years. When he had woken up, Aragorn had already been gone. His father had told him that Aragorn had received an urgent letter from Elrond and had to leave immediately. That would have been fine with him but he hadn't seen his close friend in five years. He had started to sense that something was going on that he didn't know about.

            Reaching his father's study, he knocked before opening the door and stepping in. His father was seated behind the desk with papers stacked around him. Legolas had also noticed that there had been no letters or other correspondence from Imladris.

            He snapped his fingers to attain his father's attention and held his gaze as he made several hand motions. It was an highly adapted form of hand signals that the warriors used while in combat. If Legolas didn't have a signal for it then he would write or mouth it. It had soon evolved into an intricate dance of hand motions that visitors found impressive.

            "I told you Legolas. Aragorn was called away by Elrond; I have no knowledge beyond that. It is true that he has not been by here for five years but he is a Ranger. He may be too busy to visit you," Thranduil replied and flipped through the papers.

            'Aragorn would not do that to me,' he mouthed and his temper flared when his father wasn't watching him.

            He slammed the palms of his hands on the desk, startling Thranduil. He knew that his father was keeping something from his as well as everyone else in the palace.

            'He would not do that to me.'

            "Well he did Legolas. You should not have placed your trust in the doomed race of man, especially that of Isildur's heir."

            Legolas pushed away from the desk with a snarl and walked out of the study, slamming the doors behind him. His fingers raked through his hair in frustration. He wished he could get some straight forward answers.

            "He is not able to come here."

            Legolas turned and looked at the elf that walked around the corner. The head healer, Hiwai-thian bowed to his prince and clasped his hands behind his back.

            'What do you mean: not able?'

            "After Aragorn stitched up the wound, your father and Aragorn stepped outside your room to talk. It was mostly Thranduil speaking and it was more like yelling."

            'Yelling?'

            "Well accusing actually. He blamed everything on Aragorn which happened to you. He said that he was undeserving of you and your friendship and some other things concerning his lineage and heritage. Then he banned Aragorn from the Elvin realm," the healer said and Legolas stepped back in shock. "And if he ever returned then he would immediately be shot upon sight."

            'Why?'

            "It has been five years and you have not spoken a word. Thranduil knows what Aragorn did to save you and blames his incompetence for you losing your voice. I believe that Estel was already feeling guilty about the outcome and your father succeeded to solidify it. He departed soon after that and no one has seen him since. I have talked with warriors that return from Lake Town and they have heard nothing of Strider. He has virtually fallen off the edge of Arda."

            Legolas leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. He was dismayed that his father had lied to him about someone as important to him like Aragorn was. No wonder there were not letters from Imladris.

            'Why are you telling me this?'

            "I respect young Estel and his abilities. It took great courage to do what he did for you. He has your health at the forefront of his mind. He would not let me near him until I double-checked over you and then only if I treated him in the same room that you were in."

            'What was wrong with him?'

            "A few fractured ribs, cuts and scrapes, and a nasty cut on his temple. Normally, it would not have been worrisome but he had pushed it aside for too long. I patched him up and that was it. I worry now for him."

            Legolas stared blankly at the wall in front of him as his mind struggled to comprehend everything. He couldn't believe that his father had gone behind his back like that. It hurt more than he thought possible, but it did.

            'I am leaving.'

            The healer nodded and stood back, out of the way of the prince. Legolas walked to his room and quickly changed into his traveling clothes. Packing a small pack of clothes, he grabbed his weapons and walked out of the room heading towards the stables. Reaching the stables, he found his horse and led the beautiful animal out of the stall and into the aisle way. He stopped suddenly, almost running into someone blocking his way.

            Apparently one of the guards had seen him going towards the stables with his weapons and had decided to notify his father. Thranduil stood in front of him with his arms crossed across his broad chest. His eyes were hard as he looked over his son.

            "Where do you think you are going?"

            'To find Aragorn.'

            "Do not waste your time with that human; he is not worth your time or effort."

            'You are wrong father! Aragorn is worth all of it and even more. He has saved my life more times than I can remember and I will find him.'

            Legolas dropped his arms to his side and stepped past hi father to open the stable doors to allow a cold gust of wind to blow in. He swung up onto his mount's back and cast one more look at his silent father before nudging his mount forward. He wore his winter traveling clothes and a fleece lined jerkin under his thick cape. The winter had been harsh and he was prepared for any delays he may encounter. He would not have been surprised to come across Aragorn on his endeavor, half frozen and injured in some Valar forsaken place.

            His horse casually cantered through the forests of Mirkwood, responding to the subtle muscle twinges of the elf's leg muscles. Losing the ability to speak, the elf and horse had formed a special, one-of-a-kind bond. Not being able to speak to his horse had been hard on Legolas but it had soon turned into a blessing. All the elf needed to do to communicate with his horse was simple presses and movements of his lithe body. He had already been extremely close to his horse but it had been pushed to a new level. Legolas would find his horse moving before he even though of cueing the animal.

            Legolas slowed as he neared the edge of Mirkwood forest and eventually stopped his horse just past the tree line. He sighed and double-checked his weapons to assure himself.

            'Now, where did you go Aragorn?' he thought as his gaze traveled across the plains.

            Choosing the most logical, he started straight for the Misty Mountains and towards Rivendell. If Aragorn was to communicate with anyone is would be Elrond, his foster-father. Surely Lord Elrond would know where he could find Aragorn.

            Legolas was in no mood for this. He was chilled and slightly hungry and he had to be the one to encounter the only goblin clan out in this weather. His knives danced around him as he spun and beheaded another of the foul creatures. His cloak swirled around him as he spun, effectively confusing them with his sudden disappearance. A sharp whistle pierced the air and was quickly followed by a high-pitched whinny as his horse broke away and galloped towards its master. Switching both knives to his left hand, he reached up with his right and caught a chunk of thick mane as his horse galloped past. The cloak he wore snapped sharply behind him as he leapt upon the moving horse and leaned over the steed's powerful neck. Pressing a hand against the horse's neck, he silently urged the horse to go faster and leave the mountain behind. The Elvin horse snorted and spread its body out to gain more distance with his powerful strides. Legolas buried his face into his steed's mane to stop his watering eyes from the bitter cold as they raced along. Feeling his mount slow, Legolas looked up and around at the forest they were in. Stopping the horse, he turned slightly and looked back to the Misty Mountains. Glad to be down from the mountains, he rode a bit deeper into the forest and set camp for the night.

            "I do not believe father was very happy after that," the elf said to his companion as they rode through the forest.

            "Nay, he was not. I have never seen Glorfindel become that angry before," the other replied as he paused to remember.

            "It was a good thing that I told them you did it."

            "You told them what?"

            "That you did it all."

            "Nay brother! You helped, therefore we both are guilty."

            "How many days should we give them to calm down?"

            "Days, Elrohir? I was thinking more along the lines of weeks or maybe a few months."

            The elf twins were silent for a few moments as their mounts walked through the snow.

            "It was quite funny though," Elladan murmured and Elrohir laughed.

            Sounds of merriment died on their lips as both warriors heard soft sounds of an approaching horse. Instinctively, both swung their bow from their back and notched an arrow but did not draw. Ahead of them and around the bend in the path, a rider emerged and stopped upon seeing the two warriors.

            "Who are you traveler?" Elrohir asked and slowly prepared to draw as the rider lifted his arms.

            Pale hands pushed back the hood to reveal flaxen colored hair and a bright smile. The twins slid the arrows into their quivers and slung their bows over their backs.

            "Mae govannen son of Thranduil. Long time it has been. How are you?" Elladan said and rode up next to Legolas to grasp his forearms.

            Legolas smiled and nodded his head as he turned to grasp Elrohir's forearms.

            "Your voice has not returned?" Elrohir asked and sighed in disappointment.

            "Aragorn has not found a cure? Where is he anyway? I was sure both of you always traveled together," Elladan commented and was shocked at the sudden paleness that was on Legolas' face.

            "What is wrong Legolas? It looks as if you have seen a dwarf."

            Legolas mouthed something and the twins looked at each other in confusion. He tried to say it slower but they still did not understand. Legolas wanted to scream in frustration and wished he had a quill or something to write with. His horse stamped his foot and Legolas saw snow fly from his horse's hoof out of his peripheral vision. Swinging off his horse, he pulled Elrohir off his horse and knelt in an undisturbed portion of the snow. With a gloved finger, he quickly wrote elvish words in the snow before looking up at Elrohir.

            "Nay, Aragorn is not here. We believed that he stayed in Mirkwood with you after Elrond wrote him back," the dark haired elf replied confused.

            Legolas slumped backwards and sat in the snow. He cradled his head in his hands and struggled not to sob. He reached out and wrote in the snow again, dreading to hear his fellow elf's reply.

            "We have not seen or heard from him in at least five years. What is it?"

            Legolas sighed and wrote something again before getting to his feet. Elrohir read the words and stood up as he looked at his brother.

            "He wrote that we shall finish talking at home. He wishes to speak also with father."

            Elladan watched as the silent elf mounted and rode quietly down the path. He looked over at his brother and slowly raised his eyebrows.

            "I am getting the feeling, brother that we are not going to like this very much."

            "Ai! I full heartedly agree."

            The twins rode after Legolas and rode beside him as the three neared Imladris. Legolas looked around the Elvin safe house and only felt a fragment of the peace that Imladris offered. He had been dismayed to discover that Aragorn was not at home; even more dismayed when Elrohir said that Aragorn had not been see or heard from in five years. He knew that if Aragorn did not wish to be found, then he would not be found. He only hoped that after a few months he would stop being overly cautious. There had to be people that would remember meeting Aragorn. He could be very hard to forget if he projected a certain persona. Legolas planned to find a group of Rangers first and question them as to the movements of Strider.

            He pulled his thoughts to the present as the horses crossed the bridge and walked into the small courtyard. Snow fell silently as the three elves walked up the stairs and their horses were led away. All three wanted to see Elrond immediately and a servant told them that he was in the library with Mithrandir. Legolas shook his head to shake off the snow from his fair hair and followed the twins to their father's library.

            The three young elves found Elrond and Mithrandir sitting in deep cushioned chairs, drinking tea. Both looked up at the three elves and Elrond sighed as he put down his tea cup.

            "What is it? All three of you have that look that makes me wish to lock you in your rooms and never let you out," he sighed and laced his fingers together on his lap.

            "Adar, have you heard lately of Aragorn?" Elladan asked anxiously.

            "No, last I heard, he was traveling with you Legolas."

            The said elf dropped into a chair and leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Tears stung his eyes at the personal betrayal of his father. Lifting his head to look at Elrond, he asked the question that would confirm it.

            'Did my father say that?'

            "He did Legolas. Does it trouble you for some reason?"

            'He lied Lord Elrond! My father lied to you and I. He told me that you called Aragorn home for an emergency. I have not seen Aragorn for five years. But wait, he told Aragorn not to come back because he threatened to have him shot!'

            "He said what to Aragorn?"

            'From what I learned from the head healer, my father blamed everything on Aragorn. That Aragorn made a mistake and caused me to become a mute. Father called Estel weak and brought up the Isildur's heir memory and said that he did not deserve my friendship. Then he proclaimed an edict that if Estel ever stepped onto Mirkwood soil again that the warriors will shoot him on sight.'

            Elrond stood and started to pace the library. Elladan and Elrohir were still confused but knew if their father was pacing then it must be bad. Mithrandir watched silently and sipped his tea. Legolas grabbed a quill and wrote something on a parchment before holding it to Mithrandir. The wizard read the question and his bushy eyebrows shot up in shock.

            "Where did you hear of Sauros?"

            Legolas leaned over the table and wrote something again before handing the paper to the wizard.

            "Elrond, do you recall Sauros?" Mithrandir asked as he stood up from his chair.

            "Was that not the name of a dragon from the First Age?"

            "It was and Legolas says that a group of men asked him about Sauros before they attempted t hang him."

            "I had come to believe that all the dragons had departed from Middle-Earth," Elrohir interject4ed.

            "Most of the dragons did. The dragons were hated by all the races, including elves. They were feared as agents of Melkor, which was ridiculous beyond comprehension but they were. Humans, elves, and dwarves sought to hunt all the dragons down and kill them. Apparently Sauros decided to stay here," Gandalf mused and handed the parchment to Legolas.

            "Could this Sauros help us find Estel?" Elrohir asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

            "It is possible, but I have not spoken with Sauros in many years. I do not even know where I may find him or if he will heed my call," the wizard replied honestly.

            "Could you try Mithrandir?"

            He stood and walked to the closed veranda doors that led to the balcony. A cold wind swept in as the elves silently watched and Gandalf held his staff in front of him. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, he closed his eyes and centered his power to his staff. The stone at the top of the staff started to slowly pulse and gained power with each pause. The air around them started to tingle with restrained power as it built up. The energy suddenly exploded in a large radius and radiated across the courtyards, mountains, rivers, and plains. Opening his eyes and turning away, Gandalf closed the doors and nodded to the elves.

            "I called Sauros, hopefully he will reply."

            "How long till he arrives?"

            "Two days at the most. Dragons fly very quickly when it is needed of them. It would be best to post a trustworthy warrior on the roof during the night. Sauros will reveal himself during the night as a precaution."

            "I will ask Glorfindel to do so," Elrond replied instantly, knowing the elf would not object.

            "That is well. Another elf may shoo Sauros with an arrow."

            "Elladan, please show Legolas to the royal guest chamber. Evening meal will be served in two hours time in the dining hall," Elrond said, effectively dismissing the group.

            Legolas bowed deeply to the elf lord and followed the twins out of the room. He was anxious to start hunting for Aragorn as soon as possible but knew he had to bid his time. Aragorn was more than capable of defending himself but Legolas still worried about his human friend. He also knew that Aragorn had the amazing ability to get himself into trouble. The blond elf saw the obvious worry in the twin's eyes when the left him at the guest room. His family was even worried he mused and tossed his cloak o0n a chair. He spied his pack on the bed and mentally thanked the servant that brought it from his horse. Sighing, he pushed the pack aside and laid out on the bed. He still expected Aragorn to come banging through the doors with a new adventure the two could go on. Legolas sighed, knowing that it might never happen again.

//////////////////

There is the new chapter and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone (well the few people) that have reviewed my story. I just love it when people read and review my story and give me some good ideas. I love you review people. 

_Star-Stallion-_I really love your name; just have to get that out real quick. Anyway; thank you so much for the compliment on my story, I love reading them. It makes me just so giddy! Thranduil is more than stressed he is…is…anal retentive, maybe? And yes the dragon is coming back in the next chapter after this one. I promise.

_Myst's__ Child-Yup, Thranduil has a little bit of a temper but hey, that is what we love about him. His son got a bit of his temper also as you'll see in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the compliment about the medical stuff. I always try to research everything that I attempt to write about. If I do not know enough about it then I will search and find out what I need._


	4. Chapter 4

            Dinner went by slowly as everyone talked of anything except Aragorn. Tension infected everything and most of them were growing tired over it. Elrond sighed and placed his napkin next to the plate before standing up.

            "I am calling an end to dinner. All of us do not want to talk of Aragorn and where he possibly could be even though that is all we are thinking about. So instead of forcing conversation, I will retire to my study to look over some papers."

            Just as he started to walk out of the room an elf warrior ran into the room and stopped in front of the elf lord.

            "Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel bid me to come and inform you that a dark figure is flying swiftly towards Rivendell from the East. He believes it is what he has been watching for."

            Elrond turned and looked at Gandalf. "It must be Sauros."

            Amid a swish of robes, Elrond turned and hurried out the doors with everyone behind him. Pushing through another set of doors, he hurried down the steps and into the courtyard not minding the cold. Everyone stood around the courtyard as Glorfindel stood next to his lord and they all watched the nearing shadow.

            "Glorfindel, instruct the warriors to stand down. No one shoots at the dragon," Elrond ordered as Glorfindel cautiously watched the shadow.

            The wizard watched as the shadow neared and flew lower to the treetop. The pounding wings caused the trees to start to sway against the wind. Clawed feet touched the grassy courtyard as the dragon landed in front of Gandalf and folded his wings against his powerful body. The light from the torches glimmered off the blood red scales and the eyes that warily watched the small group.

            "Many greetings Gandalf the Gray," he said and lowered his head to the wizard's level.

            "Sauros, son of Rhiannon; I welcome you to Rivendell on behalf of the elves. May I introduce you to the lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond."

            "Must prosperity to your family and you Lord Elrond. I have heard much of you from my travels."

            "These are Elrond's sons. This is Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir."

            "Twins! How wonderful! Both of you are to be blessed and lucky for the span of your long lives."

            "We thank you for your blessing Master Sauros," Elladan said and bowed to the dragon.

            "And this is Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil King of Mirkwood."

            The dragon lifted his head and looked down at the blonde archer. His nostrils flared as he carefully breathed in the elf's scent. Pulling back, the dragon lowered his head and looked closer at the nervous elf.

            "You are the elf from five years ago. You traveled with a human, did you not? Your friend did a good job with your injuries," the dragon commented, appraising the elf with a sharp eye.

            "That is why I have called for you Sauros. Apparently saving his son's life was not enough for King Thranduil. After discovering that Legolas might never talk again, he banned Aragorn from Mirkwood under threat of death. He has not been seen or heard of in five years," Gandalf said as Sauros turned to look at the wizard.

            "And this concerns me how?"

            "The humans that harmed Legolas were hunting for you. Aragorn might have gone to track them down; in which case you might have ran into him. You interacted with him, perhaps you have befriended him. We are hoping that you may know where to find him."

            "This is neither my problem nor my concern! The only reason I intervened was to stop the humans that were hunting me," Sauros hissed passionately.

            Legolas stepped forward angrily and caught Gandalf's gaze. He quickly mouthed something to cause the wizard to flinch before turning to face the dragon.

            "Legolas says that it is your concern. Aragorn is the son of Arathorn, lord of the Dúnedain, Isildur's heir, heir to the throne of Gondor."

            "Which is an even better reason! When he becomes king, he will send all his men to hunt me down to give his kingdom the distinguished honor of capturing a dragon for him to have control over. I will not be a status raiser for a human!"

            "You know nothing of Aragorn!"

            Everyone gaped in shock at the gravelly voice that shook with restrained fury. Legolas glared daggers at the dragon before him that would have made his father proud. The mere thought of the dragon comparing Aragorn to any other human embroiled the elf's blood. Aragorn was far above the others of the second born and it was an insult to the elf when the dragon ranked Aragorn as a common edain.

            "I know enough of the second born to know what to expect from a mere mortal!" the dragon snarled as it crouched low to the ground.

            "Aragorn has more passion and love in him than I have ever seen. He would lay down his life for a good cause and never ask why. He has saved my life countless times and I do the same for him. He his more than my friend, he is my brother in everything but blood. But I assume that you have no idea of what I speak of!"

            "Oh, but that is where you are wrong elf! I have seen my brothers, sisters, friends, and mate slaughtered with no respect for my kind! During the days we hide in caves and mountains, living where only ghosts and wandering spirits reside. We are hunted as prizes and used by the first and second born as mere pawns to further their wealth and prestige; that is, if they are brave enough to face my flames and wrath!" Sauros snarled as his tongue flickered out between finely sharpened teeth.

            "I would be wary of my words Legolas. Nothing can sway a dragon when it is angered, not even a wizard," Gandalf warned the prince softly.

            "I do not care for his anger or what he is! I would face anything if it meant helping Aragorn anyway possible!"

            "Why do you love this human so much? What has he done to deserve it?"

            "He has done nothing yet he has done everything," Elladan said and stepped forward to stand next to Legolas.

            "Explain to me young lord. If you would be so kind."

            "Aragorn does good deeds without knowing it. He makes people laugh, he makes people love. He stands up for what is right in his heart and no one can tell him otherwise. He gives people hope that they can trust and believe in."

            "All of you believe in this human, and feel the same?" Sauros asked and looked at each other the elves and the wizard.

            Each confirmed it immediately and Sauros stood slowly from his crouched position. "May I speak with you alone Gandalf?"

            "Of course Sauros."

            The dragon turned and walked away with the wizard by his side. Neither said anything until they were a distance from the elves.

            "I apologize for the prince's attitude," Gandalf said to fill the silence.

            "Nay, do not feel so. He was only speaking from his heart which is a rarity among these times. What do you have to say about this Aragorn fellow?"

            "What can I say that has not already been said? Aragorn is everything that they say and much more. I trust him to do anything that I ask of him and know that he will do everything in his power to accomplish it," Gandalf replied and folded his arms in his robes.

            "Is he worth saving?"

            Gandalf stopped and turned to face the imposing dragon. He knew well enough that Sauros would not harm him but the dragon wouldn't hesitate to singe him around the corners. He disliked the image that dragons were victim to but it was something he could no change. Elves were often the victims of superstition and fear from the other races. Unfortunately, dragons were feared by all the races, elves included.

            "Without a doubt."

            Sauros watched the wizard before lifting his head to look at the dark sky. The starts sparkled brightly as a small puff of smoke drifted from Sauros' nostrils.

            "I can recall the time when Ilúvatar called the dragons to his throne after he created Arda, and bid them to complete a task. He bid the dragons deities to watch over Arda and protect the inhabitants for they were the future of all. Lord Rhiannon vowed that the dragons would do everything in their power and abilities to do so. Ever since then, the dragons have watched over all and stayed in the shadows. Then one dragon stopped an entourage of murdering bandits and killed all the members. One member was a ten year old boy and soon dragons were seen as agents of Melkor, killing innocents at random. Soon we became the objects of hunts and scorn; we were reduced to hiding in caves and forests to save our lives. Many were killed and some flew to Valinor to escape. I am one of the last or I may just be the last," Sauros sighed and lowered his head to look at the wizard.

            "You are weary of being the hunted. I do not blame you Sauros."

            "I still hold hope that it may be changed and from what your friends and you say, this may be possible. All of you have trust and faith in this Aragorn fellow so I shall to. What is it you would wish to have me do?"

            "Your help is much appreciated Sauros."

            "Let us go back to your elf friends before they feel the need to slay me," he replied with a smile and turned to walk back to the elves. "Especially young Legolas. If he had a weapon near him he may have attempted to kill me."

            "If you had continued to insult Aragorn I think he might have. I am more surprised that he spoke and actually yelled at you. He has not spoken in five years."

            "I have a way of igniting the flames in people."

            "And igniting some people into flames."

            "You are stereotyping me Gandalf, it is unfair to me."

            "Very well Sauros," Gandalf smiled as they moved to stand in front of the elves.

            "I apologize for my harsh words Master Elves. I lost much of my faith in humans when they sought to kill me for fun. I shall help you find your friend."

            "We thank you very much Master Dragon," Elrond said as he stood up from kneeling next to Legolas.

            "And I apologize deeply to you Prince Legolas. My words were uncalled for and I wish to take them back. I will gladly help you find your blood brother."

            Legolas nodded and gently massaged his throat. He had been surprised when he had yelled at the dragon with the fierceness he did. It just came out and in his anger he didn't feel the pain it caused. The fury had overrun the pain and all he wanted to do was make the dragon feel the kind of pain he felt. No one would dare insult Aragorn when he was around. Elrond feared that he had possibly torn something from the abrupt and strained outburst and had immediately examined the younger elf.

            "How can I help?" Sauros asked and sat on his haunches.

            "I think it will be best if we wait till morning. We can do nothing now," Elrond said logically and Gandalf nodded.

            "I agree with Lord Elrond. Everyone should rest and be ready tomorrow to leave," Gandalf said as Elrond steered Legolas towards the healing wing.

            "Early tomorrow morning then? I shall be here," Sauros said and moved away before launching himself into the air.

            "Where does he go Mithrandir?" Elrohir asked as he watched the dragon fly away.

            "To find shelter. A dragon does not dare risk sleeping alone in the open. When they do sleep it will be in a cave some where or up in the mountains," Gandalf answered and turned to walk up the stairs.

            "A cave?"

            "Yes, young Elladan; a cave. Most people do not venture into caves and it is one of the few places where Sauros may find rest."

            Gandalf left the two young elves and moved into the palace. He hoped that they would be able to find young Estel and discover what the young man was up to. The wizard no doubt knew that the Ranger had himself neck deep in some dangerous business. Aragorn had the amazing ability to get himself into the middle of everything and anything that was happening. Find a conflict and Aragorn will be in the middle of it, he was sure.

            Aragorn walked through the darkened halls of the castle with dark eyes piercing every shadow. His boots made no noise as he passed guards and servants on his way to the throne room. For four years he had been infiltrating a well-known slave trading town slowly working into the circle of guild masters. It took time to become accepted and trusted in this city but he finally did it. Other Ranger groups relied on his information that he passed on. He didn't know why he was there anymore. The Rangers had enough information to move ahead, especially after the stuff he just sent off. With a snort he rounded the corner and continued on. He knew why he hadn't left yet; he was scared. After this he wouldn't know where to go. His shame wouldn't let him go home to Imladris and his family. He did not want to see the shame in his father's eyes. No doubt his father would have heard how he had cost Legolas his voice. Elrond would have been ashamed of his foster-son and his weakness. He didn't even want to think of what Legolas thought of him. His heart pained him when he thought of his old friend and where he was or what he was doing. Probably doing much better since he left Mirkwood and never came back. He only infected others with his weakness and pitiful existence. Shaking the thought from his mind, he pushed open the doors and stepped into the throne room.

            "You called for me, my king?" he asked and bowed quickly to the man.

            "Ah yes, Valimer. I have heard some troubling news lately," the king said calmly as Aragorn rested his hand on the handle of his word.

            "Of what, my liege?"

            "Several of my men have been ambushed by Rangers as of lately and it has gotten me worried. Some groups have and others have not; there seems to be no pattern."

            "Perhaps it is random. Changing the trail ways would fix the problems, I would think," he answered and watched as a slave brought in a food tray.

            It despised him what King Jasper did to fill his treasury and pockets. He was the head guild-master of the slave masters and sold slaves to the highest bidders. Most of the buyers bought the slaves in large groups for specific types of work. The slaves were lucky to survive for more than a few months in the type of work they were put to.

            "No, I think it is something else. I worry that there may be a leak in my 'extended family'. I would like you to investigate it and see what you may discover. It may be one of the new guards or someone like that. You are one of the few I trust to look into this."

            "Of course I shall my king. I will report as soon as I have something."

            "Very good Valimer. You are dismissed."

            Aragorn bowed again and turned to leave. In stony silence he moved towards his room and closed the door behind him before leaning against the wooden door with a sigh. Tiredly, he unbuckled his word and tossed it onto the bed along with his other weapons. Walking to the corner, he poured water into the basin and splashed his face with the cold water.

            Bracing his arms against the wall, he stared down at the basin and rippling water. Water trickled down his nose and was suspended there for a few seconds before falling to the basin. The water slowly ran down his face and over his parted lips as he released a shuddered breath. Opening his eyes, small droplets lingered on his eyelashes as he slowly lifted his head to look at the mirror. Slowly pulling himself up to full height, he stripped off his tunic and looked at himself in the mirror.

            Scars dotted his chest and arms from countless injuries that he neglected to treat over the years. He found no reason to heal himself when he couldn't heal his best friend. Wounds went neglected and he didn't care. He deserved every wound he received and knew it was never enough. His yes were weary beyond his years and his body was worn. He didn't know who he was anymore, he was tired of looking for himself. Tired of everything around him.

            How was he going to keep the face hidden that he was the mole? He couldn't tell the Rangers to stoop for a few days; Jasper would immediately suspect him. All he would need to do would be gather fake information and instruct the Rangers to cut back on raids. The cutbacks would hopefully imply that the mole was getting skittish once learning that Aragorn was asking around. He only hoped that he wouldn't get himself burned before he finished the job.

/////////////////

_Hobbit Killer-_That really happened to you? Wow, that must have been really scary *shudder*. Well thank you so much for the compliment and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I try very hard to make it enjoyable.

_Bumper-_Well thank you very much for the compliment. Well I have very high hopes for this story and hope that everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review for and make me happy.

_Star-Stallion-_Very interesting name; I read your bio and I just love the description. I do not know why I am not getting a lot of review; it kind of disappoints me. Oh well, I guess some people just do not like it. Well here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

            Legolas cast another glance towards the window and at the massive dragon head that watched the on going breakfast. Imladris was not built for a dragon to walk the halls so Sauros was forced to remain outside. Everyone was eating breakfast and Sauros was standing outside the window watching. It was unnerving him slightly.

            "Where could Aragorn possibly be?" Elrond asked everyone as they finished eating.

            "None of the Mirkwood warriors have heard of Strider so he is not near my realm," Legolas said softly, receiving one of Elrond's looks.

            The young elf had received a strict lecture from Elrond and several foul tasting concoctions after his vocal exhibition the night before. Elrond said that he had strained and pulled his larynx. His instructions were to keep his talking to a very minimum.

            "Estel would try and distance himself from the shame that he thinks is on him. He would travel as far as he thinks he needs to," Elladan said sadly.

            "He would go to the Rangers and get a job some where far away. Our best bet would be to find a group of Rangers and ask them if they have heard from Strider recently," Elrohir said and his twin nodded.

            "There is a Ranger camp about a day's flight north of here, near Ettenmoors. They may be of some help," Sauros said from the window.

            "A day's flight? How long is that to ride?"

            "Three or four days," Gandalf said and Sauros nodded.

            "We can not waste that much time!" Elladan said in shock.

            "I know young Elladan but it can not be avoided. That group is the closest."

            "Someone can ride with me and we could return in two days," Sauros offered and the table fell silent.

            "Ride with you?" Elrohir asked faintly.

            "Yes, it would ultimately save time and you could begin looking for the young human quicker."

            "It is a marvelous idea Sauros," Gandalf exclaimed and the elves looked at him shocked.

            "You will accompany me Gandalf?"

            "Oh no, no; I am getting too old far traveling among the clouds. Young Elladan and Elrohir would be marvelous traveling companions to you Sauros."

            The twin paled and looked at each other as everyone stood from the table. It was true that they would do anything for their human brother but flying was something they never anticipated they would have to do. They both knew without a doubt that they would do it if it meant getting their little brother home safely.

            "Thank you for volunteering my sons," Elrond said with a smile as he patted his sons on the shoulders.

            "Volunteering? Is that what it is called? Do you remember volunteering, brother?" Elrohir asked with wide eyes.

            "Nay, but apparently we did."

            Legolas covered his mouth with his hand to smother his laughter. The twins shot him a dirty look which only made him want to laugh harder. Packs were quickly packed with provisions and the twins were clothed in the warmest clothing they had. If Legolas was going to be honest with himself he was kind of jealous of the twins. Riding on the back of a dragon was an amazing opportunity but he wasn't suicidal.

            "We shall see you when you come back," Elrond said and hugged his sons.

            "If we get back," Elladan muttered and cast a wary glance at Sauros.

            "Come young lords! It is time to take flight!" Sauros said and lowered his massive body to the ground.

            Elrohir sighed and carefully stepped onto Sauros' leg and pulled himself onto Sauros' back. Elladan sat behind his brother and held tightly to one of the many horns along Sauros' back. Sauros' wings lowered slightly and the tips were on each side of the elves.

            "We shall speak again in two days' time," Sauros said and dipped his head to the small crowd.

            Sauros moved away from everyone and unfolded his mighty wings.

            "Hang on!"

            Wings pounded and the dragon slowly lifted from the ground. Elladan and Elrohir held tightly to the horns as Sauros lifted above the trees and headed towards the North. The air was bitingly cold higher up and the elves were thankful for the thicker clothes. Elves rarely felt cold so when they did it must be extreme piercing cold. That is what it felt like. The small group took few rests and flew through the entire day. When not holding on for dear life, the twins were looking below Sauros and at what they were flying over.

            Towards evening, Sauros started to drop from the sky and near the ground. Without any light source, it was pitch black to human eyes but only dim to the travelers' eye sight. Sauros allowed the elves to jump off him before folding his wings again.

            "The Rangers' camp is just beyond human eyesight in the direction. I did not wish to startle the humans and possibly get myself shot," Sauros said and Elladan turned to look.

            "I can see the camp from here. We can easily walk there brother."

            "Walk with us Sauros until we near the camp and then stay in the shadows. I would find out their position on dragons before calling you forward," Elrohir said and they started to walk towards the camp.

            Despite being so large, Sauros walked silently beside the elves and he moved fluidly across the land. Nearing the camp, the twins tried to make noise to alert the Rangers. Elrohir motioned for Sauros to hang back and remain silent. The Rangers stood quickly and some readied bows as Elladan and Elrohir stepped into the fire light.

            "Many greetings Rangers," Elladan said and bowed to the humans.

            "And to you First Born," one man replied and returned the bow.

            "I am Lord Elladan and this is my brother Lord Elrohir. We are sons of Lord Elrond Peredhil of Rivendell who sends his greetings."

            "Lord Elrond is a friend to the Rangers. I am Captain Ramiel; Elrond's sons are welcome to join us. I would like to hear how you traveled this far without horses or any supplies," he said as he motioned for the other Rangers to lower their weapons.

            "Do you have any grudges against dragons?" Elrohir asked and the captain looked at him confused.

            "Dragons? I have been told horror stories about them when I was a child but I do not believe or disbelieve the stories. I do not know a dragon so I can not form my own opinion."

            "Could we trust your men to not fire on a dragon?"

            "I do not know how they feel about dragons but most are very open minded."

            "That is much better than most," Elrohir muttered and turned to look behind him. "You may show yourself Sauros."

            The captain looked at the elves confused as movement behind the twins made him look past the elves. His eyes slowly traveled up where a muzzle loomed above the elves' dark hair. The light glinted off the blood red scales as dark eyes glimmered as he stared at the dragon in shock.

            "Greetings Captain Ramiel," Sauros said, startling the rest of the camp of Rangers.

            Several of the men stumbled back and some moved for their bows and swords. Sauros didn't move but watched for any immediate threat. Ramiel spun and seemed to fill out and grow in height.

            "No one shoots the dragon!" he yelled and glared at the camp.

            No one shot and the weapons were slowly lowered but everyone watched the dragon. Dragons were thought of as a myth and legend that no one knew the real truth about. None had ever been seen but stories about them were well known and served to instill fear in people. It took time and patience to change age-old fears.

            "I apologize Master Dragon. Seeing one of your kind is a very rare occurrence for most men," Ramiel said and bowed to the dragon.

            "It is quite alright, really," Sauros replied with a dragon smile.

            "So what brings Elrond's sons and a dragon to my camp?" Ramiel asked and motioned for the twins to join him around one of the small fires.

            "We are looking for a Ranger friend of ours. No news of him has been heard in about five years and we are beginning to worry," Elrohir said and sat cross legged on the ground by the fire.

            "There are many Rangers; I do not know all of them but I might."

            "He goes by Strider."

            A flash of recognition danced across Ramiel's face before he dropped his head to shield his face. Of course he had heard of Strider, all Rangers knew of him and the reputation he possessed. Lately, he had been hearing disturbing reports of Strider's actions and how much he had changed. Ramiel had met Strider several years before and had been impressed by the young man. Now, the reports did not match with the memory the captain had of his fellow Ranger.

            "Aye, I know of Strider. He was a good Ranger."

            "Was?" Elladan asked faintly, seeing his twin pale out of the corner of his eye.

            Both had latched onto the past tense that the captain used. As in 'He was our brother,' or 'He was alive.' Neither Elladan nor Elrohir could register that their little brother was dead. They refused to believe it. Aragorn was strong and resilient; he was too stubborn to die.

            "He is dead then?" Sauros asked, noticing that the elves were too shocked to speak.

            "No, not yet. But if he continues to carry on then he will get himself killed."

            "What did you mean then by 'he was a good Ranger'?" Elrohir asked angrily, his emotions running rigid.

            "Simply, he does not act like himself anymore. The time that you say he went missing he started to change when he came back to the Rangers. He volunteered for the most dangerous missions; he became reckless, almost suicidal. He stopped caring for himself or others. His wounds go neglected and he acquires new scars daily; he refuses to help the healers," Ramiel said quietly to the two elves.

            "You must be mistaken Ramiel, that does not sound like the Strider we know," Elladan argued, thinking that the captain confused Strider with someone else.

            "Nay, I am not mistaken. He used to be one of the best healers but it has changed. He refuses to aide the inured and only says that he will make it worse. He fights with no restraint and is irrational, almost like he is possessed," Ramiel said sadly yet honestly.

            "Do you know where we may find him?"

            "Last I heard, he took on a very dangerous mission near the old city of Tharbad. People have been disappearing to never be heard of again. Strider went in undercover and has been there for four years to the extent of my knowledge."

            "I thought the city of Tharbad had been destroyed after the Fell Winter?" Sauros asked in confusion.

            "It had been, but some lord or king started to build the city and it became populated again. That is until people started to disappear," Ramiel stated and tossed a piece of wood on the fire.

            "Strider will be at Tharbad?" Elrohir asked and committed the city name to memory.

            "That would be the first place that I would look."

            "Your help is much appreciated Captain Ramiel," Elladan said honestly.

            They finally had a direction that Aragorn may have traveled. It worried the twins that their young brother had reduced himself to such a state of well-being. The captain's words did serve to lift their hopes but it also placed more worry on their hearts.

            "All of you are welcomed to stay with us till morn. It is a dark night and I worry if you should return to Rivendell tonight."

            "Thank you for you hospitality Ramiel, we will remain with you till morn. I have no desire to fly during the night," Elladan said grimly.

            "I could imagine so," Ramiel said as Sauros snorted.

            "Night flying is not my favorite. Too dark, and besides, I would like too sleep," Sauros said and laid on the ground as he wrapped his tail around his body.

            "Elves can go days without sleep," Elrohir commented with a slight smirk.

            "I can go for weeks without sleep but I do not desire too. I get terribly cranky and you would not like me cranky. I set things on fire," he muttered and rested his head on his claws.

            "Oh no, we most definitely do not want that," Elladan said dryly.

            "Milord, a spotter has sighted your sons and the dragon returning," a servant informed Lord Elrond as he bowed.

            "Thank you, please inform Mithrandir and Legolas," he said as he pushed away from his desk and stood.

            He smoothed his robes and started towards the courtyard. Walking down the hall, he looked upon the paintings that hung gracefully from the wall. Some were of elves that the legends were built around. Paintings depicting lost loves and heart break, showing the passionate strength to overcome obstacles. One painting was o his daughter, depicted in all her beauty. He often caught Aragorn gazing upon the painting as if entranced by its sheer beauty. Did Aragorn still love Arwen now as much as he did over five years ago? Did he dream of her at night as if she was a goddess just within his grasp, or just out of his reach?

            Elrond sighed and walked down the steps to the courtyard as his sons climbed off Sauros' back. Seeing his sons' faces, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what they had to say. Without saying a word, he motioned for everyone to go inside as Gandalf spoke quietly to Sauros. The dragon flew off before Gandalf turned and followed everyone into the house. Elladan and Elrohir were just ridding themselves of their extra outer coats before accepting a cup of tea from a servant.

            "What did the Rangers say?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

            "Bad news Adar. Estel is thought to be in the city of Tharbad and the news we heard is not very good. Estel had changed for the worst and is no longer the Estel we know and love. He is reckless and refuses to be a healer," Elladan said and placed the cup on the table.

            "Refuses to be a healer?"

            "He refuses to heal himself of his wounds. If men or women are injured, he refuses to help them."

            "But why? He is an extremely talented healer," Elrond stated in dismay.

            "He is ashamed of himself. He thinks that he has shamed you and his family. He is trying to distance himself from who he used to be. Guilt has overridden everything else that he feels," Legolas softly said as he looked at his soft leather boots. "We all know how Estel is. He piles all the guilt on himself even when there is no gilt to bear."

            "Captain Ramiel said that Estel has been undercover in Tharbad for four years. If we are going to find him then we have to do so carefully as to not expose him," Elrohir said and Elrond rubbed his chin slightly in thought.

            "I agree Elrohir but Tharbad is a human town. Any elf will stick out badly if you start to ask questions," he replied and motioned to all the elves.

            "What about Mithrandir? He could slip in less noticeable than any of us," Legolas suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.  
            "It is possible but he would have no protection in the town."

            "I can assure you that I do not need protection. I may look like an old man but it is all an act," Gandalf said as he looked upon the staff in his hands.

            "The rest of us could camp outside the town and lay low till we are needed," Elladan said and his father sighed.

            "I still worry about this plan. Too many things can go terribly wrong."

            "It is the only information we have about Estel, we have to act on it," Elrohir said desperately.

            "I know, my son. I assure that your brother, Legolas, and Mithrandir will accompany you?"

            "Of course."

            Elrond covered his eyes with a hand and sighed. He always felt horrible when all three of his sons were abroad. He would be in a constant state of tension and worry, knowing his sons would all be in trouble. Everyday, he would glance out the multiple windows of Imladris expecting to see one, two or all of his sons limping home in need of healing.

            "I know it is useless to try and stop you when it comes to your brother if I ever did try to stop you and I would not. All I can do is give you enough bandages and herbs for an army and wish you luck. Your group will leave tomorrow morn and travel to Tharbad," Elrond said, squelching the normal father's fears.

            The young elves bowed and left the room to leave Elrond and Gandalf alone. The elf lord leaned against the table and braced his hands on the edge.

            "I have missed him Mithrandir."

            "I assume you mean Estel."

            "It pains me to know what he has gone through alone and how he has handled it. I find myself still thinking of him as the young child only known as Estel. He did not have the knowledge of his heritage bearing down on his shoulders. Hi days were filled with childish wonder for everything, a carefree spirit that brightened Imladris in its time of need. He was a bright shining star," Elrond said and stared at the hard wood floor under his feet.

            "And now he has grown up to be a young man with responsibilities. He is accepting who he is and what he must do."

            "You mean he was accepting it. Now, I think he is pushing it away more forcibly after this incident," the elf lord muttered.

            "You may be surprised. It may take time for Estel to accept who he is but he will. His future is laid before him and all he needs to do is follow it. His name will be known as the most powerful and noble of men. He will make you proud."

            "I am already proud of him Mithrandir. I am so proud of him; I just hope that he knows it."

/////////////////

*Sighs* I am very happy to have this chapter posted. This story is starting to seriously write itself and I am happy to let it take control. School is being a ***** (a Jerry Springer beep) which isn't uncommon. But…it is turning into one of those that they are taking the essay stick and beating the living crap out of me. College just seems to lose its appeal after a while, but it will come back eventually. So anyway, please review for me and I will give a shout out to all those that do and even the ones that do not.

_Star-Stallion-_I would like to say that I deserve more reviews to but I am not going to blow my own horn (I do enough of that at home and with my friends).

_Astievia__-Well thank you very much for the compliment and here is the next update and I will keep working on the story._


	6. Chapter 6

            The next morning, the small company started off soon after dawn. It would take about four days to arrive at Tharbad and all wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Sauros traveled with them, reveling in his ability to travel with those that did not desire to kill him. He had some protection that he did not have before and friends. He had been hiding for too long from the people of Middle-Earth and ignoring the vow he was sworn to by his ancestors. He knew of the horror stories that were attached to the word dragon and what he had to prove. Thankfully, none of his traveling companions ever had the opportunity to see him truly angered.

            That thought marched through the dragon's mind as night descended on the rain soaked travelers. It had begun to rain ice water that soaked everything not covered. They had hoped to find some type of shelter before dusk but it seemed futile. The ground turned muddy and slushy as the group pushed on until Sauros stopped and lifted his mighty head.

            "There is evil upon the wind," he growled as his eyes narrowed to pierce the darkness.

            Instantly, the elves had their bows out and ready as they scanned the plains. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated a pack of black solid bodies moving across the ground towards them. The sounds drifted across the rain sounds to the sensitive ears of the elves and they tensed, knowing that sound.

            "Wargs," Elladan muttered and roughly estimated the number. "A pack of about twenty-five."

            "Everybody move behind me," Sauros growled softly as he moved forward.

            "You can not defeat them all Sauros," Elrohir said sternly as Sauros rounded on him.

            "I have an oath to uphold firstborn and I intend to do so and besides…I have not had a good battle in several hundred years," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

            Turning back to the approaching horde, Sauros remained still before springing into action. Pivoting, the powerful tail swept around him and slammed into the first line of wargs. Spinning again as Sauros' talons grew; he trapped several of the beasts under his talons. Flames suddenly erupted from Sauros' nostrils and engulfed a large portion of the wargs. Few wargs that escaped the flames attacked Sauros' side and pulled a roar of pain from the dragon. Talons ripped away the attacking wargs and crushed them in powerful grips. Killing the remaining ones, Sauros threw his head back and roared. The elves covered their ears in pain as the sound reverberated from the distant mountains and echoed across the plains. Sulfur smoke drifted from his nostrils as he breathed in the stench of death. Rain ran down his face and down his sharpened fangs as he lowered his head and sniffed at the dead wargs.

            "Well that was interesting. First warg attack in while and I did not do a thing," Legolas said and slipped the unused arrow into his quiver.

            "Let us find a place to camp away from this place and I can tend to your wounds Sauros," Elladan said, knowing what warg claws can do if untreated.

            "I will be fine Lord Elladan. Dragons are very resilient," he said and shook his head and readjusted his jaw.

            Elladan let it drop and walked with the others to put some distance between the corpses and them. Finally walking enough, they looked for some type of shelter. The rain was still falling as Sauros lowered himself to the ground and looked at the others.

            "We must keep moving Sauros. Shelter must be near."

            "Why must you find shelter? I am your shelter."

            He unfolded a wing and nudged Legolas under his leathery wing with his snout. The others followed and Sauros wrapped his tail around the edges and laid his head on the other side and under his own wing. The five travelers sat close to each other and tried to rest.

            "As an elf, I find this stupid to ask but is anyone getting hot?" Elrohir asked and looked at each of them.

            "It is because of me Lord Elrohir. Fire races through my blood and since you are surrounded by me, I can easily warm you and dry you," Sauros said and slowly opened an eye to look at the elf.

            "Ah."

            "What did you mean when you said that you 'have an oath to uphold'?" Legolas asked as he leaned against the dragon's leg.

            "A vow that all dragons must honor; it is older than Middle-Earth itself and I have ignored it for too long."

            "Who was the vow made to?"

            "Someone long ago that you only know of in your songs, stories, and praises; you know him as Ilúvatar but he is more than a concept. He is my liege, my lord."

            "You know Ilúvatar?"

            "I do not know him personally but my father did. My father was Lord Rhiannon, the most powerful and courageous of all dragons."

            "What happened to your father?"

            "Many hundred years ago, dragons were hunted for sport and prestige. My father was with our family when an army surged over the hills and glades. The humans shot spears into my family; my sister, mother, and father. They roped them down with thick ropes and killed my mother and sister to break my father. During the scuffle, I slipped into the forest and hid while I watched. The men continued to torture him and left the bodies of his family in front of him. Soon, he was lying in their steaming blood and with the knowledge that he could not save them," Sauros murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

            "What happened then?"

            "The mighty King Meneldil of Gondor arrived in all his glory. I thought that surely this king would apologize to Rhiannon and order his soldiers to release him but I was wrong. Meneldil pulled out his sword and looked down at my father with nothing but arrogance and superiority. I do not know how he knew I was there but my father looked at me suddenly and I watched as Meneldil slit my father's throat. I saw the light flicker, fade, and die out in my father's eyes while he stared at me. Meneldil took a vial of blood and a scale from each of my family and left. They left, praising their victory over the beasts that they left to rot and subject to the elements. It was a conquest to them, not the waste of a beating, loving heart that they banished with one slice of a man's sword. A mere mortal man extinguished the life of an immortal mythical creature."

            The small cocoon was silent as everyone mulled over the dragon's story. Sauros breathed deeply to sooth his emotions brought about by the memory. His father had been a proud dragon who held his duty above everything else. He protected his family and was respectful of humans. The respect had been instilled in his children but Sauros had lost it that ay. Sauros had grown up avoiding all races except that of his own. The news of the death of Rhiannon affected all the dragons in the deepest of ways.

            Rhiannon was seen as the leader of all the dragons and the most powerful. He was inspirational and a leader when he was called upon. To be defeated by humans was a powerful punch to the dragon way of life. Being the only son, Sauros took control and tried to calm the spreading fear and worry. It suddenly turned to open hunting season on dragons. Some kingdoms began offering bounties for dead dragons. Dragons began to travel to Valinor to escape and others were slaughtered. Sauros remained with the last few and watched as the numbers dwindled. He finally moved himself to a deserted and crumbling city of the early ages. He had remained there and became the name of a legend. He watched the years pass and kings rise to power before falling to their knees under the weight of the years and kingdom.

            Sauros' eyes slid open and looked at the sleeping elves and wizard. Hs thoughts had kept him company during the night while he watched over his companions. The sun shone brightly and warm against his blood red scales as he slowly unwound himself and stretched.

            "Good morning Master Elves," he said as everyone woke and stood.

            "I feel like I spent the night in an oven," Legolas muttered as he looked at Sauros.

            "If you did not enjoy it, then next time you may sleep in the rain," Sauros said and climbed to his feet.

            "We had best start moving along. There is much land to cross," Gandalf said and started to walk without waiting for anyone.

            With a snap of his tail, Sauros turned and followed the wizard. Legolas looked at the twins before swinging his bow to his back and started to walk. The group moved quickly during the day and towards evening a town started to appear on the horizon.

            "We could stay at the town for the rest of the evening and the night," Elrohir suggested as he looked at everyone.

            "And leave me out here alone? Bloody kind of you," Sauros said and eyed the dark-haired elf.

            "Sauros, I do-"

            "Nay, worry not. I shall rejoin you several miles outside the town tomorrow morn," he said and leapt into the air as he spread his mighty wings.

            Sauros flew away and disappeared into the clouds. Elrohir looked at the others shocked and pointed after the dragon.

            "I did not mean it that way."

            "Calm down young Elrohir. Sauros is only being his normal short-tempered self," Gandalf said and held onto his pointed hat as a small breeze threatened to carry it off.

            "Why is he so short-tempered?"

            "Because young Legolas, you are the first things related to friends that Sauros had had in several millennia. All of his kind has been killed off and all the other races hunt them. It is either risk being slaughtered or become a recluse and fall into legend," Gandalf said before glancing to the elves. "You had best pull on your cloaks and hoods. I do not know how this town feels about elves."

            "Probably the same way that most human towns feel about elves," Elladan commented and arranged the hood to cover his leaf shaped ears.

            "I have a sudden swell of pity for Sauros all of a sudden. We are welcomed among our family and own kind but Sauros has no one. He is alone," Legolas said quietly.

            "It is good that you realize this Legolas but do keep it to yourself. Sauros will not appreciate your pity. He is a very proud being."

            "I never would have guessed," Elladan muttered as he looked at the passing humans.

            Gandalf looked sharply at the eldest twin and made a mental note to talk to the elf. The wizard was sensing a barely restrained fury from the elf but it was more of emotionally pushed fury. Gandalf knew of Elladan's powerful emotions and what they were capable of. He was fiercely protective of his brothers and family and would do everything in his power to aide his family. After the events concerning the twins' mother, Elladan became even more protective of his immediate family. Once Aragorn came to live in Imladris as young Estel, Elladan had taken Estel under his wing and treated him as a younger brother. The wizard guessed that Sauros' first reaction to not aide Aragorn had hit Elladan personally and the dragon had immediately been pushed to the elf's bad side.

            The wizard didn't think that Aragorn knew what kind of close-0knit family he had. He must have known that they were close but not as close as they really were.

            Waving away the elves, Gandalf moved slowly into an inn along the town's main street. A young girl sat on a tall stool behind the desk and looked up at Gandalf as he walked up to the counter.

            "Can I help you Mister Sir?"

            "Yes you may little one. I need two rooms for four travelers if you please."

            "That will be six schillings for two nights Mister Sir. Our rates have gone down because it is the winter season and we rarely get travelers."

            "I will only need the rooms for one night little lady. My companions and I intend to depart in the morning," Gandalf smiled and turned to look at the door as his companions walked in.

            "Then it will be three schillings Mister Sir. Do you wish for some dinner to be brought up to the rooms?" she asked and Gandalf heard Legolas snicker behind him.

            "That would be well. Am I too assume that you are the lady of the inn?"

            "Nay, Mister Sir. I am Lina. My father owns the inn and my mother is in the kitchen cooking and my big brother works in the stables. I am only six summers old and am not old enough to wander the inn alone. My father tells me that sometimes not nice men come to inns and that they may try to harm me. You will not harm me, will you?"

            The elves behind Gandalf would have possibly died of laughter if they could have seen the wizard's shocked face. It was rare that a child would be that blunt with an Istari and it startled the wise wizard. The child showed a magnificent education that was rare for a child of her age.

            "No, little one; neither I nor my companions will harm you. You have mine and their words of honor."

            "I will take you to your rooms now Mister Sir so you may rest and dine," she said and jumped off the stool to disappear behind the counter.

            Gandalf leaned over the counter and looked behind the counter for the young child thinking that she may have fallen. A tug on his robes brought his attention to the young child that stood beside him. The child was much shorter than Gandalf would have expected and had the feeling that the child was a bundle of energy when the mood struck her.

            "This way Mister Sir. Since my father is not here now, I will take you to your rooms but do not tell him. He worries when I go somewhere alone with the guests, even in our own inn."

            "He is absolutely correct young lady. Few people can truly be trusted these days," Gandalf said and elbowed a snickering Elrohir as he passed.

            Gandalf followed the young girl across the large floor and between tables filled with drinking customers. The elves carefully eyed everyone from beneath their hoods. Legolas broke off from the line and caught Elrohir's eye and nodded towards an empty table at the corner of the room. The dark-haired elf nodded to show that he understood before continuing to follow the others. They climbed the narrow staircase and walked down the dimly lit hallway. A drunken farmer stumbled down the hall causing them to press against the wall to let him pass. Somehow in his drunken stupor, he noticed Lina and stopped in front of her.

            "Well ain't you a purdy thang. Why dontcha come back ta my room an we can have us some fun?" he slurred and reached for her.

            "I would not do that if I were you," Elladan warned quietly.

            "Well you aren't me so you can leave us be," the drunkard snarled and wrapped a grungy hand around Lina's neck.

            Elladan's hands were a blur as they shot out and wrenched his hand from Lina's throat. His other hand grabbed Lina up and easily tossed her to Elrohir before slamming the human against the wall. Elladan's left forearm pressed against his neck as his right hand held his long hunting knife against the human's ribs. During the small scuffle Elladan's hood fell off to reveal his fair skin and pointed ears. The man's eyes widened in shock at the elf that loomed in front of him with a terrifying glint in his eyes.

            "If you ever touch Lina again I will be sure to remove both of your hands before you touch another person. You do not want the wrath of the elves upon you," Elladan growled and pressed his knife harder against the man's ribs to reinforce his words. "Do you understand?"

            Elladan relaxed his hold just enough for the man to nod.

            "I want to hear you say it."

            "I won't touch her."

            "Good, now leave."

            He glared at the drunken man's retreating back before turning to the little girl in Elrohir's arms. His glare changed immediately to an expression of utmost care. He blamed it on being the eldest and being protective of his two younger brothers. The last young child he had interacted with had been Estel when he had been a young child. The memories of the enjoyment he experienced with young Estel were fresh in his memory as he looked upon the young child.

            "Are you okay little one? Did he harm you?" he asked softly and gently brushed away some of her hair that had fallen in her face.

            "You are an elf," she said softly as she gazed at Elladan.

            "Aye, that I am young one; as is my brother who is holding you."

            Elrohir's free hand came up and pushed back his hood for the child's curious gaze. Elladan smiled at the wonder in the child's eyes and suddenly felt slightly self-conscious under her curious gaze. Her small hand reached out and gently touched Elladan's face.

            "So soft," she murmured, causing Elladan to blush.

            "Perhaps we should finish this in our rooms instead of the hallway," Gandalf suggested with a faint smile.

//////////////////

*Slumps in chair exhausted and plunges hands in a bowl filled with ice* My poor little fingers. I have been typing for like an hour straight and now I am regretting it; well not exactly regretting it but yelling at myself. I should have taken breaks. Well anyway here is the new chapter. I hope that all my readers enjoyed this chapter I know I did. I do not know when the next chapter will be up because I only have about three pages written out after this chapter and I don not know how quickly I can write the next chapter but I will work at it over my fall break. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for Chapter 5, I was just thrilled beyond words. I am serious, I almost knocked over my mug of tea when I saw how many review I got for it. So, thank you from the deepest portion of my heart that holds all my writing fans.

_Frodo16424-_*blushes* Oh please, I am not going to be able to get through the door with the big head you just gave me. And yes, Sauros is going to be a major character in my story and will not be going anywhere soon.

_Lorraine-_Gee, ah shucks, ya do not really mean that. Thank you so much for the compliment, you have no idea how much that pleases me when you say that it is well-written with good characterization. My head is now floating in the clouds.

_Yoshi-fan2003-_And I love the reviews you leave for me. It is starting to turn into something like Christmas morning when I come downstairs as a little kid and see how many presents are under the tree. It is feeling like Christmas in here with all this love going around.

_Fire Eagle-_Well thank you so much for your compliment, my poor plot bunny is getting fat on all these compliments on the story. I think he is getting spoiled; or maybe I should put him on a diet. Only four low fat/carb reviews a day is the vet's prescription but I think Mr. Plotbunny has been sneaking into my inbox and splurging.

_Lady Beriaron-_Well I was going for the fact that he is known as Strider pretty much everywhere and the elves knew that he would be using that name among the Ranger population. At least that is what I dreamed up in my little demented writer world. Spades land, great place to visit but do not want to stay there too long.

_ThE iNsAnE oNe-_Do you realize how long it took my email server to download your 'MAS!' email? That is what it is now called; the 'MAS!' email. My poor laptop was panting at the end of it and then it saw the next one from you and went screaming into my closet and I had to lure it out with new software.

_Grumpy-_My head is about one more compliment from exploding right now and we really do not want that. It would send poor Spade's writing matter all over the walls and it would be a pain in the a** to clean it up. Thank you so much for the compliment, they serve to enlighten my day beyond measure.

Okay, now that my plot bunny is happily fat and well fed it will hopefully start whispering out beautiful chapters that ensure more reviews that fed it even more. I am seriously going to have to find a better place to hide the review treats before he has a heart attack. Do you realize how many calories are in those? Eh gads.


	7. Chapter 7

            "I am sorry Mister Sir. Your rooms are the next two on the right," Lina said and pointed down the hallway from Elrohir's arms.

            Soon, the three were in the room with Lina standing by the table while staring at the twins. They shrugged out of their cloaks and tossed the piece of clothing onto the bed.

            "Will your father mind you being up here with us?" Elrohir asked, not wanting to deal with an irate father.

            He knew what his own father was capable of when one of his children was threatened or in harms way. The lord of Imladris also possessed a great amount of self-control which must have come from living for so long. And dealing with two elvish sons that practically hunted for trouble had strengthened the elf lord's self-control. Then when Estel had come along the twins had placed it on themselves to teach Estel the finer points of pranks. This served to further increase the elf lord's self-control. The human father probably did not possess the amount of elf-control that Elrond did so the twins had to be careful.

            "He should not but I really must not stay for too long. What is your name?"

            Elladan knelt in front of the young girl as he tucked a piece of hair behind his pointed ear.

            "I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. That is Gandalf," Elladan said as each of the named smiled to the little girl.

            Lani reached up and tugged on Elrohir's hand to bring him down to her level. When he was kneeling next to his brother, Lani looked between the two and took note that they were identical.

            "You both look the same."

            "Aye, we are twins," Elrohir confirmed.

            "You are pretty."

            Later Elladan would have sworn that Legolas waited till that exact moment to walk in. the barely contained smile nearly threatened to break his jaw as he stepped into the room. Hs eyes glinted with silent mirth as he pulled off his own cloak.

            "I see you have found a new friend Elladan," he said and smiled to Lina.

            "Lina, this is out good friend Legolas. He is traveling with us," Elladan said and Lina giggled when Legolas bowed to her.

            "I must go back now. My parents might be worried about me. Will you walk me back Elladan? I do not want that bad man to scare me again," Lina pleaded and gazed up at Elladan with adoration.

            "Of course little one but I need to put my cloak back on," he replied and stood to reach for his cloak.

            "Why do you need your cloak in our inn?"

            "Because I am an elf, little one. Some men do not like elves; they think we are bad, evil, and mean. Some men would like to hurt elves for no reason other than because we are different from them," Elladan explained as he pulled on his cloak.

            "Why? Being different is a good thing, not bad. No one wants to be the same as everyone else," Lina said logically as Elladan smiled sadly.

            "Well Lina, not everyone thinks as you do. People are scared of what they do not know or understand and elves are different."

            "How?"

            "Little one, that question has many answers. Answers which we do not have time to talk about. Your parents will be worried about you," he said and pulled the hood up to cover his ears.

            Holding out his hand to the young girl, he led her out of the room leaving the other three. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders to Legolas' questioning look. Gandalf sat by the window smoking some pipe weed as he smiled at the two elves. The sons of Elrond and the prince of Mirkwood were so close that they could communicate with mere glances. All of them were very adept to reading body language and interpreting hidden signs that were nearly unreadable. When Gandalf turned his thoughts to Aragorn, he immediately sobered up. When he set his thoughts on the Ranger he sensed something unsettling. He felt a disturbing difference that was not the normal Ranger which everyone was accustomed to. He had changed and the wizard didn't think it was for the better.

            The door opened to allow Elladan entrance and he pushed off the hood from his head.

            "Do not speak a word about Lina," he warned to the grinning Legolas.

            "It seems that you have a small admirer Elladan," he said and smiled broadly when the dark-haired elf blushed slightly.

            "Did you learn anything Legolas?" Elrohir questioned as he glanced out the crude window.

            "The men are talking about the disappearances in and around Tharbad. None seem to know where the people have gone to and travelers do not go through Tharbad," he said and sat at the table.

            "Heard of anyone resembling Estel?" Elladan asked and leaned against the wall.

            "No, the men talked about King Jasper and his personal advisor Valimer. From what I heard, most travelers fear Valimer more than the king. Apparently he has a bad reputation around this area and around the town. Everyone fears him," Legolas said and glanced to the door at the knock.

            "Estel will probably be captain of the guard or patrols. He would have access to everywhere in the town," Elrohir suggested as a servant girl came in with dinner.

            The girl glanced at the elves and dipped her head to hide her blush and smile behind her dark hair. Lina had apparently told all of her little friends about the beautiful elves that saved her from the drunken farmer.

            "You must be one of Lina's friends," Legolas said and the young girl nodded shyly.

            "I am Sali, Master Elf Sir, Lina is my best friend. I had to see for myself when she told me about you. I have never seen an elf up close and I could not resist the chance to be in a room with three elves. I am sorry if I have offended you, Master Elf Sir," she said and curtsied to the shocked guests.

            "You have not offended them my dear girl. It takes much more than a few words to offend elves, at least in respect to these three elves," Gandalf said with a smile.

            "If you will excuse me Mister Sirs, I will be needed in the kitchens," she said and departed quietly.

            "Such charming young girls in this town," Gandalf said and took some food from Elladan.

            "It will take about another day and a half to reach Tharbad. We should camp a few miles out of the town limits and hope to be hidden. How can we hide Sauros?" Elladan said and glanced out the window, expecting to see the dragon.

            "Sauros can conceal himself when he so desires; you have no need to worry about him," Gandalf assured calmly.

            "We should get some rest. We will need all of our wits to go into Tharbad," Legolas said and the others nodded.

            Elladan and Elrohir went to the other room and laid on one of the cots. Turning his head slightly, Elladan looked out the window at the dark sky and bright stars. Lina's simple comments had made a deep impact on the dark-haired elf. Her views and thoughts were refreshing amid a world of humans that feared or hated elves. She was unspoiled by the society that surrounded her and was building her own opinions. It was disheartening to know that she was one in a hundred but he felt ecstatic that it was one. She could change the minds of other people. He only hoped that she had the strength to stand up to those that opposed her.

            Aragorn looked out across the town from the citadel and lifted his head to the slight breeze. His dark eyes scanned the sky before glancing down to the streets below him. True to his word, he had started to ask around and question soldiers and guards. A lot of the men had suspicions but none were even close to the truth. Rumors were also spreading about who could be the mole ranging from someone's mother to a ghost of a previous king. Shaking his head in absurdness, he moved down the steps and into one of the training yards. Jasper was almost fanatical about having enough soldiers to protect his castle so he recruited as many as he could. He took boys and young men from their families and trained them as soldiers. Trained them to kill without remorse or thought and not question why. Aragorn shook his head sadly as he slipped into the shadows to watch the training. Several of the new soldiers had the potential to be great captains or advisors if they were guided and instructed by the best. Aragorn would have enjoyed having them by his side in battle but knew it would never happen. They were seen as disposable, just a body with a rank and a job. None had the unity that successful armies thrived on. Each fought their own war and for themselves and never banded together to form a formidable force. And most fought with a cockiness of someone half their age.

            His attention turned to a single soldier that just won another sparing match. Aragorn knew that the soldier could be a marvelous captain, if he could get his haughty ass in line. Someone needed to knock him down a few steps ad introduce the concept of being humble. Aragorn decided that he may be the one to do so.

            "I can't be beaten," the soldier cried with a cocky laugh.

            "Oh, I highly doubt that," Aragorn said and stepped out of the shadows.

            The soldiers spun towards him in shock. None of them heard the captain approach and the stealth with which he moved was slightly unnerving. His gray eyes steely watched the soldiers and caused a few of the men to look away.

            "Those that think they are untouchable are commonly the first ones to fall. A wise man once said that the meek shall inherit the world," Aragorn said and slowly moved around the still soldiers.

            "But the meek will need soldiers to defend his world and the meek will have the best soldier," he stated haughtily.

            "The best, yes, but the best is not you. I can name at least eight close friends of mine that could defeat you in five minutes or under," Aragorn said and walked around the single soldier.

            "And would any of them care to challenge me to a mock battle?"

            "I would be delighted."

            The small crowd of soldiers started murmuring amongst themselves as Aragorn pulled off his outer coat and tossed it aside. He pulled out his sword and ran his thumb along the edge to test the sharpness. He knew he didn't need to check the blade; he checked it every night and sharpened it if it needed it. The motion was almost comforting somehow. He turned his attention to his opponent and carefully eyed the young man. His well trained eye was already noting the man's faults and was thinking to ways to exploit them.

            The soldier lunged towards Aragorn hoping to surprise the Ranger and create an opening. Aragorn simply stepped aside and smacked the flat part of the blade against the man's rear end as he passed.

            "Do not take me as a foolish beginner. Simple rushes do not startle me. I have been close enough to an orc rush to smell their foul breath. And I must add that your breath is not much better," Aragorn taunted purposely.

            The soldier spun and swung the sword towards Aragorn's abdomen. Their swords clashed sharply as Aragorn blocked the blow and brought his sword up to nick his opponent's upper arm. With an angry snarl, the young man attacked and pressed Aragorn to go on the defensive. Aragorn sighed to himself as the fool of a soldier bustled around him in vain attempts to strike him. Snapping his head to the side to pop his neck, Aragorn spun towards his opponent and aimed towards his throat even thought it was a fake attack. When the opponent's sword came up to block, Aragorn locked swords with him and hooked his foot behind the other man's ankle and stepped across. The man fell with a yelp and a second later Aragorn's sword tip was resting against the man's jugular.

            "And never attack out of anger. You become more careless than usual and blinded by your anger and hatred for me. And the disappointing part is, that I do not give an orc's ass what you think of me," Aragorn said quietly so that only the man on the ground could hear him. "You are of no concern to me."

            With one fluid movement he turned and walked away as he slipped his sword into his scabbard. He seriously needed to finish this mission and get out into the real world again. He wasn't going to get out of here unchanged; he could already tell he has changed. He was losing his touch with his humanity, and that terrified him.

            "Are you going to say farewell to Lina?" Legolas questioned Elladan as he strapped on his quiver.

            "Of course, I would not depart before doing so," Elladan said as he pulled on his cloak. "I shall meet you downstairs."

            He pulled open the door and stepped into the empty hallway. While moving down the steps he pulled the hood up and carefully covered his ears. Searching the ground floor he finally found Lina sitting behind the front counter with a book. Slipping quietly behind the young girl, he placed his hands over her eyes and felt her eyelashes flutter against his palms.

            "Guess who," he said with a smile as her hands grasped at his hands.

            "I surmise that it is my favorite guest, Mister Elladan Sir. No one else's hands are so soft," she giggled and pulled away his hands as she looked up at the elf.

            "Young Lina, you have been a radiant light in my short stay here but it is my time to depart," he said as he leaned against the counter next to her.

            "Is this a goodbye?" she asked as her chin quivered slightly.

            "No, little one, this is far from it. A goodbye means that we shall never see each other again. I am saying farewell for not. We shall see each other again someday. I will make special trips to visit you and if your parents allow it, you may visit me at my home."

            "I believe Lina would enjoy that immensely."

            Elladan looked up in shock at the voice near the kitchen doorway. A middle-=aged man leaned against the frame with his arms crossed across his chest. His bear was gray with streaks of the previous color of black from his earlier years. His hair was mostly black but had a dusting of gray hair revealing his relative age.

            "I apologize sir, I did not hear you approach," Elladan said respectively and bowed slightly.

            "Daddy this is Elladan, he is a you-know-what," Lina said in an exaggerated whisper.

            The man nodded with a smile as he moved up next to his daughter and rested his hand on her shoulder.

            "My daughter told me what you did yesterday and I would like to thank you. I know an inn is not the place for a young girl to grow up but I worry about her even more when she is somewhere else."

            "You are a good father to worry and Lina is a very intelligent girl. Once she grows older she will become a well versed woman in the world," Elladan complimented as he smiled at Lina.

            "Seeing Lina's teary eyes I assume that to mean that you are leaving us to continue your journey."

            "I regret to say that I am. But I am happy to say that I shall return as quickly as I am able."

            Elladan saw Gandalf and the others come down the stairs as he turned back to Lina. He had the sudden realization that he would make a terrible father. Lina's deep brown eyes almost made him break down and stay. He would have to talk to his father about that if perhaps it was that way with all men or just him.

            "Do you really have to go?" she asked meekly.

            "Yes, little one, I do. Do you trust me?" he asked softly as he gently tipped her head up to look at him.

            "Most in…indu…indubitably. I learned that word last night from my studies," she said proudly, making the elf smile.

            "Then trust that I shall do everything in my power to expedite my return to you, my princess," he said as Lina giggled. "But I must leave now."

            "Farewell Danny," she said and quickly hugged him.

            Elladan flinched inwardly at his fellow elf's choked laughter. He doubted that he would hear the end of it. I might have been best to have instructed them to wait outside for him.

            "Take care, little one."

            He hugged the young girl and bowed to the father before leaving the inn. Legolas and Elrohir talked quietly between themselves behind Elladan as he walked beside Gandalf. Elladan refused to look at the two behind him as the group left the town without incident. Despite the relaxed pace, Elladan slowly tenses as his senses started to warn him of something. His eyes scanned the land before him and to the sides and concluded that the danger must be behind them. Possibly a group that followed them out of the town. Almost nonchalantly, he slung his bow off his shoulder and tested the tautness.

            "Do you sense something?" Gandalf asked without looking over at Elladan.

            "Yes, something behind us. I assume they followed us from the town.

            "Then we should wait for him," Gandalf said and stopped as he turned to face the approaching figure.

            Elladan knew better than to question the wizard. Elrohir and Legolas stopped abruptly and looked between the wizard and older twin.

            "Why are we stopping Danny?" Legolas questioned and Elrohir jabbed him in the ribs.

            Elladan growled in annoyance and vowed to talk to his brother and friend later. "We are waiting for our follower."

            Elrohir and Legolas were intelligent enough to look ashamed. They were too preoccupied to notice their shadow. Glancing at each other, they turned and waited for the single follower.

            His features became clearer as he neared and eventually stopped several feet from the small group. Black hair was slicked back and away from his youthful face which was darkly tanned. His clothes were either a dark brown or black with a black cape drifting behind his lean but powerfully built body. A sword hung at his waist and the top of a bow peeked over his head.

            "I wonder how long it would take you," Gandalf said and stepped forwards to grasp the man's forearms.

            "It took me long to readjust Gandalf. It has been several hundred years since I have been in this form," the man replied in a deep, clear voice.

            "Mithrandir?" Elrohir questioned in confusion.

            "Come everyone, we are nearing Tharbad," Gandalf said with a smile and turned to start walking.

            "Who is this Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, beyond confused now.

            "I decided to change into a form more appealing and appropriate for our travels. A dragon is easily seen and slightly shocking so I became a man."

            "Sauros?"

            "But of course Lord Elladan, who did you expect?" he replied and started off after Gandalf.

//////////////////

YAY! It is the new chapter; and now lets dance! *glances around meekly at empty room* thankfully, this time I took my time with typing it and I remembered to take breaks. Bravo me! That and this chapter might have been out quicker but the scene between Elladan and Lina just continued to write itself and eh gads I thought it would never end. It just would not stop not matter how hard I tried! I was also thinking that this story could be a marvelous beginning for a sequel after this and I already have an idea of how I am going to write it. So please tell me if everyone out there in reader land would enjoy reading a sequel to this story.

 And I was thinking of something a few days ago; I am reading Anne Rice's new book Blackwood Farm and I realized that Orlando Bloom would be a very nice looking Lestat (big-time vampire). It was just a fleeting thought and because of it I had some very nice dreams that night. Yummy! Anyway! A very big thank you to all those who reviewed for chapter 6. I eagerly sat at my computer and read them as they came in. And please, please review for this chapter.

**_Elizabeth_****_ goode-_Thank you, thank you. The reviews are starting to come in and I am thrilled beyond belief.**

**_Star-Stallion-_**Yes, have pity for my poor fingers. I originally meant Lina to be a small character but she is slowly evolving into a major part of the story. I know that I am having her appear again in about a chapter or two later. She will also be a huge part in the sequel if I write one.

**_Lina Skye-_***stands back shocked* I just pulled that name right out of the air with no thought beyond it. I was just thinking that oh that is a nice name; I think I will use that one and it was in the story. I am pleased that you enjoyed your little cameo no matter how unintentional it was. I am glad that you enjoy the story and please review for me.

**_Grumpy-_**I know, I do not know why Legolas would not like sleeping under a dragon. I like being nice and toasty in bed *stops and thinks some more*. Oh, some other thoughts just came to me and it is not the kind I should put onto the web. 

**_Yoshi-fan2003-_**I swear reviews should be put on the FDA's drug list. They are so addictive. I took my breaks so I am very happy as is my plot bunny. He is on an exercise plan and I have locked away the stash of review treats and he only gets two a day…hey…wait, no! Poppy put down the screwdriver!...Poppy: what is the combination?...Spades: Poppy, put down the screwdriver and I will give you all the reviews you want…Poppy: you lie, we wantssss our presssscccccioussssss…Spades runs away screaming.

**_Astievia-_***glances around for Poppy the plot bunny* Okay, I think I am safe now. Hopefully you enjoyed the little Aragorn scene in this chapter; I know it was small and had no meaning but hey it was good. *sound around the corner and Spades jumps and starts running* **MY PLOT BUNNY IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!**

Please pardon this interruption, we are experiencing technical difficulties.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! TORTURE COMING UP!**

**///////////////**

            The three elves looked at each other shocked. They heard Gandalf and Sauros laughing ahead of them at the speechless elves. Sprinting after the two, the elves walked beside them and looked closer at the man version of Sauros.

            "Asking could answer more questions of your than staring," Sauros commented with a glance at the others.

            "How did you do this?"

            "A dragon is born with many hidden abilities. Some discover their abilities and some do not. I learned that I was able to morph into a human if I concentrated hard enough. Truth be told, I rarely used the ability for I had no need to. It was amusing to try it on occasion and see to what extent I could play it out. Interestingly enough, I could act as a human very well and fooled many people. When my father was killed I never changed again. Until now," he said and shrugged his shoulder.

            "Why now?" Elrohir questioned quietly.

            "You need my help with your brother and I can be of better service in this form. It is time that I put aside my prejudices against humans and put some faith into this brother of yours. I just hope that my faith is not ill placed."

            "It is not," Legolas assured.

            "What should we do when we arrive at Tharbad?"

            "Start to ask around for someone that looks like Estel," Gandalf replied logically.

            "We need to be careful to not startle Estel. He could be in a dangerous and tricky position."

            "He is most definitely and I worry about his," Gandalf admitted. "Something has changed and it concerns me more than I like."

            "I am going to have a very long talk with Estel when all of this is over. How dare he make all of us worry like this," Elladan fumed and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

            "You just sounded like a worrisome mother hen. I never thought it possible but Estel was right whenever he called you that."

            "Oh if he thought I was a worrisome mother hen before just wait till this is all over. He will know the real meaning of a mothering hen before I am finished with him," Elladan growled and the others laughed.

            Sauros raised an eyebrow at the elves and looked ahead. He could tell that something was bothering Gandalf and was not speaking of it. Despite the elves' words, Sauros knew that they were worried about their brother and friend. He felt something evil the closer they neared Tharbad. It wasn't a Melkor type of evil but a man-made evil that was born from men desiring power above all.

            The group made good time and the town of Tharbad soon arose on the horizon. The town was situated near a forest that shielded two sides of the town. On the outskirts was a scattering of ruins from the ancient city that was destroyed eons ago. They made towards the forest to set up camp amid the trees. Sauros squatted near the tree line and closely eyed the town. His fingertips drifted over the ground below him that was littered with pine needles, leaves, and decaying pieces of wood. He could feel life flowing through the ground and it made a smile flicker across his lips. Footsteps behind him alerted him to the wizard and he stood as the wizard stopped beside him.

            "Do you think we should?"

            Sauros glanced over at the wizard before turning back to look at the town. "What I think does not matter. It is only important to find your Estel."

            Gandalf nodded and turned to look towards the small fire. Elladan was missing, with Legolas and Elrohir moving around the fire.

            "Where is Elladan?"

            "Hunting for some fresh food."

            "Elrohir, come with Sauros and me into the town. Stay her and wait with Elladan until we get back, Legolas. We will not be long," Gandalf said and Elrohir nodded and crossed the camp to follow the wizard and ex-dragon.

            Elrohir pulled the hood up on his cloak as they walked towards the town. The faint sounds of a small brawl reached their ears as they neared the town. People moved past the travelers on their way home or another destination. Sauros stopped and slowly turned in a circle which caught the attention of the other two.

            "Do you sense something Sauros?"

            "Something…I do not know what though. I will meet you in the tavern in a while," he said and dashed between two buildings to melt into the shadows.

            Sprinting down the alleyway, he reached out and caught the edge of the building. Swinging himself up, he quickly leapt from ledge to ledge until he was on the roof. His eyes locked onto the castle as he slowly breathed in the air. From being around the twins and Legolas so much he had become accustomed to the unique scent that surrounded them. Walking down the street, he had caught that scent and assumed it was the man they were looking for.

            Sprinting towards the edge of the roof, he jumped and landed lightly on the next roof. This continued for several roof tops until he reached the castle and quickly scaled the wall. Reaching a window, he stopped and smelled the hallway to decide which way to go. The scent was stronger to the left as he swung himself through the window and walked down the hallway. He followed the scent and stopped at a closed door to a room where the scent led him. Silently, he opened the door and slipped into the room where the scent was strongest. Walking across the room, he picked up a tunic from the back of a chair and held it to his nose. He nodded to himself and dropped the tunic onto the chair, this was definitely his room. Passing the desk, he fingered the pile of books on the desktop and lifted the cover of the top book with his finger. Removing his finger quickly, he slipped into the deepest shadow moments before the door opened.

            Aragorn walked in tiredly and immediately started to pull off his overcoat. He was so tired that it took his senses several minutes to realize that someone else was in the room with him. By that time he already had his long-sleeve tunic off along with his boots. He pulled his sword out of the scabbard and slowly scanned the room.

            "Who is there?"

            "I wondered how long it would take you."

            Aragorn spun towards the voice and tried to look closer into the shadows. The outline of a body became visible as the person slowly moved out of the shadows and moved around the room.

            "Who are you and what are you doing in my chamber."

            "Who I am is not important and yet what I am doing in your chamber is another matter all together. I have heard a lot about you," Sauros said as he moved around the room leisurely.

            "From whom?" Aragorn questioned as he carefully watched the mysterious man.

            "Oh, from several people actually."

            Sauros stopped next to the table and bent towards the candle. Using his hand to shield the candle from Aragorn's view, he bent closer and blew at the candle. Once straightening back up, the candle was burning brightly and Sauros smiled. Even as a human, he still possessed some dragon traits.

            "When you look into the mirror…what do you see? Certainly not the man you used to be obviously."

            "Before I answer your questions, I would like you to answer mine stranger. Who are you?"

            Sauros turned and looked out the window before turning back to Aragorn.

            "I would be obliged to answer your, but, I fear that I must be going. But tell me, I know you are strong, but are you strong enough to face yourself? Strong enough to face your actions and the effects?"

            "Why do you ask me such things?"

            "Be prepared to meet some very old friends of yours."

            Sauros turned and jumped onto the window ledge before leaping out the window. His lithe body landed on the lower roof and tucked into a small ball as the momentum sent him rolling forward. Standing up and running on, he reached the edge of the building and jumped off to disappear between the buildings.

            Landing lightly on the ground, he stepped out of the crouch and walked out of the alley. Weaing between the people on the side of the street, he reached the tavern and pushed through the doors. Keeping his head down, he scanned the room and found the two he was looking for. Crossing the room to the small table, Sauros looked down at Gandalf and Elrohir.

            "We have to leave, now," he said and glanced around the room.

            "What is wrong?"

            "Later, but we must leave now."

            Sauros forced his way through the crowd as the other two followed silently. Nothing was said until the three were a safe distance from the town. Reaching behind him, Sauros pulled out a long hunting knife and held it by his side as he sped up his walk.

            "What is wrong Sauros?" Elrohir asked and sped up to catch up.

            "Something is wrong."

            He took off at a sprint and ran towards their camp. Reaching it, he slowed to a stop and looked around the scattered remains. Few dead bodies littered the forest ground, killed with arrows. Their travel packs had been dumped out and rummaged through. Sauros moved slowly across the camp as Elrohir looked around the camp for Elladan and Legolas.

            "They are not here."

            "I know; I heard them be attacked," Sauros murmured and crouched. "One of them fell here."

            He picked up a dark colored leaf and rubbed it gently between his fingers. Dropping the leaf, his finger tips were stained red and it didn't take a genius to guess what it was. Holding his fingertips near his nose, he lightly sniffed the blood and wrinkled his nose.

            "Your head them be attacked and you did nothing?" Elrohir asked angrily.

            "I would not have been any help even if I made it in time. It only took a few minutes once they poisoned the two," he replied and rubbed his fingers clean on his pant leg.

            "Poisoned?"

            "Drugged may be a better word. Probably something to incapacitate them quickly and render them unconscious. I can not be sure by smell alone," Sauros said and turned to look at the up till now, quiet Gandalf.

            "Who did you find in Tharbad?"

            "I found our young Estel and talked to him. While I was with him, I noticed that he possessed a slightly altered scent. The scent of the drug was on him."

            "The drug was used on him?" Elrohir asked shocked.

            "No…he used the drug on others," Gandalf said faintly and Elrohir stumbled back in shock.

            "You must be joking! Estel would never do that!"

            "Elrohir, the Estel you once knew may no longer be. You will have to come to terms with that possibility if we are to ever really get him back," Sauros said as he moved around the campsite, collecting the salvageable items.

            "He is right, Elrohir. We need you to stay calm and clear-headed until everything is solved. If you lose control and go off then you may get them killed or injured," Gandalf said as he pushed his hat back.

            "I know Gandalf. I wish I could have been here to help."

            "We all do Elrohir; but we can not change the past, only adjust for the future. WE have to form a plan to get Elladan and Legolas out," Sauros said and smothered the weak fire.

            "Where could they be?"

            "Where ever the lord or king keeps his new slaves to break them down. That is why people have been disappearing around the town. This town is a slave master hotbed and that is what funds this town."

            "Young Estel may get to Elladan and Legolas before we do. He will be in for one big shock when he realizes who is in the dungeons below his own feet."

            Why was his head hurting so much? If the cause somehow included his two brothers and a certain blonde hair elf, he only hoped his father could hold him back from harming the three. Or it was possible that his father was laughing too hard to stop him. The longer he thought about it and became more clear-headed, he realized how wrong he was.

            His shoulders were burning in agony ad he tried to relieve some of the tension by getting his feet under him. With dazed confusion he realized that his legs were straight but his feet weren't touching the ground. A chill ran up his spine and he noticed that he lacked his tunic and of course his weapons.

            Deciding to do something other than hang there, Elladan slowly opened his eyes and focused on the stone floor under him. Small puddles of water scattered the floor and reflected the image of himself hanging from his wrists. The cell was dark, dank, and cold; everything an elf hated.

            He suddenly remembered Legolas and instantly started to worry about his friend. The wood-elf thrived among the trees and the open woods and knew that he wouldn't react well to the enclosed cell. He didn't even know where Legolas was; he didn't know where he was for that matter.

            He remembered leaving the group to hunt for fresh game and hearing the sudden sounds of an attack. Running back to the camp, he found Legolas amid an ambush. Legolas had fallen before he had reached his friend. A few minutes into the skirmish, Elladan felt a sudden prick at the side of his neck and moments later his world slipped away suddenly.

            'Something tipped with a powerful drug,' he thought and directed his attention to the manacles entrapping his wrists.

            His struggles only served to lacerate his tender wrists and produce small rivulets of blood to snake down his arms. His struggles stopped when he heard a heavy bolt released from the door leading to the cell he was in.

            The door swung open to allow entrance to three men that looked like they belonged in a back alley tavern brawl. One of the men carried a bag and a burning torch that he slipped into a holder set into the wall. The bag was dropped onto the ground and objects were pulled out that struck Elladan with a surge of fear. Tearing his eyes away, he looked down at the man that stood in front of him and glared at the middle-aged man.

            "So rare to find an elf in these parts."

            "Where am I?" Elladan asked with a tone that would make any noble proud.

            "The wonderful accommodations provided by King Jasper. I hope this cell fits your needs," he replied with sarcasm that irritated Elladan.

            "I would advise you to release me human."

            Quicker than he thought possible of a man that age, he lashed out and punched Elladan directly in his diaghram. All the air rushed out and left him struggling for air. His lungs refused to take in more air other than the slight wheezes. Elladan clenched his eyes hut and refused to let a sound escape from his lips. Valar, he didn't realize how much a single punch could hurt if delivered to the correct place. He heard the other two men moving around the room but at the moment they didn't concern him.

            "My name is Taltos if you wish to use it when I beg for me to stop. I always keep a record of my successes. It is interesting to see how long it takes a person to break under the pain. How many lashes it takes, how long with isolation; it is quite an interesting study," the man said as Elladan bit his bottom lip to keep his silence.

            "No response then? Well, let's get started. Pakir, I think fifty lashes will be good to start with.

            A moment later the silence was broken by the crack of a whip and a sudden intake of breath. Each lash brought excruciating pain that suggested to Elladan that the whip was somehow altered. It felt as if little barbs or hooks were on each strip of leather that dug into his skin and practically shredded it. The long whip would wrap around his torso and shred the skin when it was jerked off. He lost count at about thirty-two or maybe it was thirty-three, he really didn't care at that moment. Everything was focused on pulling air into his lungs, staying conscious, and not make a sound. The staying conscious part might have to be changed he thought vaguely as a biting lash caused him to hiss softly. Blood trickled down his torn skin and a small puddle was under him on the stone floor.

            "That is fifty, Pakir."

            Elladan lifted his head weakly and watched the man through his lashes. From the bag, he produced an arrow like looking projectile with a sharpened point. A scream suddenly ripped through the cell but not from that cell. The color drained from Elladan's face when he recognized the scream. Only rarely had he ever heard Legolas scream in agony and even then he had to have been in a monumental amount of agony.

            "I believe that is your comrade that we brought you in with. Quite resilient actually, lasted longer than I expected."

            "I will enjoy killing you," Elladan sneered angrily.

            "I do not think you will get the chance."

            Elladan gasped as a searing pain erupted at his right shoulder. The black spike was buried in his shoulder and felt much worse than he imagined. Almost instantly, he felt a burning fire moving through his veins slowly. Sweat slowly appeared on his upper lip and his forehead.

            "What did you do to me?" he gasped as his other wounds throbbed more painfully.

            "A very interesting mixture actually. When all the elements are correctly mixed and left to set in a chilled place it solidifies quite quickly. When it is surrounded by warmth, it starts to melt and break apart. It is introduced directly into the blood stream and, well, the effects are quite unique. The pain you are feeling now will double in an hour and multiply even more in two hours."

            The other men in the room chuckled softly as Elladan stared up at the stone ceiling. His muscles quivered painfully as he focused on an oddly shaped stone. It was going to be a long next few hours that he wasn't looking forward to.

///////////////////

I am so thrilled, this is the second story I have updated today and I am just so damn proud of myself! Beers all around! Heehee. So anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and please, please review for me and I will love all of you. And please have no fear; Poppy the plot bunny is locked away in his cage and sitting in the corner being grumpy but they it is his problem. We had a battle and I came out unscathed…well nothing a few stitches and an ice pack could not cure. PLEASE REVIEW!

**_Astievia_**_-I forgot to put down the really create of that quote but the fact is I actually do not know who said it. But it is not mine! I just remembered it and wrote it in. Namarie, mellon._

**_Yoshi-fan2003-_**Reviews are very addictive. I do the exact same thing throughout the day after I post a new chapter. It is like so pathetic; I am so addicted to the internet it is so not even funny.

**_Lydia2-_**Well hello there! You are a new reviewer in this writer's writing life. Well thank you so very much for the compliment and I am really thinking about writing a sequel to this story. I was about to start writing it yesterday but I can not start writing it when I have not finished this story. *shrugs shoulders* I will just have to wait.

**_Grumpy-_**I am just totally enjoying Lina and the part that she plays. She is going to be a big part at the end of this story and a **HUGE part in the sequel when I write it. I thought that would have been a cool part for Sauros to do, that and a dragon is kind of hard to write when the other main characters are going into a city. Had to think about that pothole.**

**_Star-Stallion-_**I just had to put in a cute nickname for Elladan. Elrohir calls him 'Dan so I had to expand on that and I thought Danny was just hilarious. Poor knuckles! But fun snowboarding! When I go home for Christmas break I think I will go snowboarding for the winter, have not done that for a while. But do not worry, I have been writing this story injured. While I was fencing with my team mates, I was doing it barefoot on a mat and I got a very nasty rug burn on the inside of my foot. And I have about ten bruises the size of dimes on my chest for my opponent. Yeah, that was fun. I know, I have fallen in love with little Lina. I never expected her to be such a big part of this story; she was only supposed to be a minor character to fill a space. I have gotten a lot of response from people saying how much they love Lina. *shakes head* was not expecting that one.


	9. Chapter 9

            Aragorn didn't want to do this. Glaring down the dark steps, he started walking down the steps and rubbed the back of his neck. He was sent to find one of the head 'breakers', as Jasper called them. If left up to him he would have stayed above ground and not even look down the steps. He knew very well what went on down there but he would rather not face it. All of the slaves that departed the town were intercepted by the Rangers and set free. But it still plagued him during the night when his dreams and fears haunted him endlessly.

            The memory of the night before came back to him along with the memory of the mysterious young man. After he leaped out the window and disappeared, Aragorn had searched him room and found everything in its original place. None of the guards had seen or even knew of the intruder. Aragorn decided to pass it off for a time until he knew more.

            He stopped at the door that had a guard outside it and opened the door a bit.

            "Taltos! Jasper wants to talk to you and your cronies, now!" he snapped as Taltos glanced towards the other side of the room.

            "Very well Valimer. Will you watch the slave?"

            "If I must, but hurry back."

            Aragorn moved aside to let them pass and stepped into the room. He stayed in the shadows and kept his gaze away from the 'slave.' He didn't want to look at what Taltos and his men did in their free time. The raspy breaths of the poor fool echoed in the small cell. Aragorn slowly looked around the stone floor and caught sight of the fool's tunic on the floor. His eyes narrowed slightly at the dark colored tunic and against his better judgment he slowly raised his gaze to the person.

            "_Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?" he asked almost in fear._

            The elvish felt foreign on his tongue after not speaking it in five years. The person stiffened and slowly raised his head. Elladan looked into the shadows but couldn't see the person; the mixture in his bloodstream was wrecking havoc on all his senses.

            Aragorn stepped back in fear and horror until the rough stone dug into his back. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing before him. Elladan, his brother, hung from his wrists and beaten until his entire torso was bloody. His flesh was shredded raggedly and some pieces hung from his body. His eyes glinted in pain and the possible beginnings of a fever. If it wasn't in this type of circumstances, he might have cried in relief at seeing his brother. He didn't know why he was in this town or why he was here. If he was here then his twin must be near somewhere close.

            "_Mani uma lle merna?_" Elladan asked weakly and dropped his head onto his chest.

            Aragorn's throat clamped shut as he tried to say something. "_Toro?"_

            Aragorn stepped forward and stopped after a step as Elladan slowly looked up at him. Moving slowly, he stepped closer and reached out to verify what he was seeing was actually real. His eyes widened as his hand brushed across Elladan's cheek and came back stained with blood.

            Elladan couldn't believe that Aragorn was standing in front of him, in the flesh. He changed in the five years since Elladan had last seen him. Not only was his physical body older but his eyes were old. They witnessed death and hardships, more than any person should. And it was slowly eating him up inside, Elladan noted sadly as he looked into his little brother's eyes.

            "Is it really you Estel?" Elladan whispered, worried that he might be imagining it.

            It had to be that moment that the spike in his shoulder decided to start to act. A burning sensation ripped across his shoulder blades and tore down his spine. He cried out as he arched his back against the pain. The sudden movement only caused more agony as his muscles clenched mercilessly. Every gasp was painful as his exposed flesh became ultra sensitive. He heard Aragorn talking to him but it all became muddled in his pain-wracked brain. Whimpering softly, he cracked open his eyes and saw the horror filled face of Aragorn as he reached out to Elladan. Just as Aragorn's hand touched him, he jerked away and gasped at the fresh pain.

            "Please…please, do not touch me," he whimpered softly.

            Aragorn clenched his eyes shut to hold in the tears before turning to look towards the door. Footsteps echoed down the hall as he struggled to form a plan. Loath to cause his brother more pain but knew it necessary, he held Elladan's head in his hands and moved closer to his brother.

            "Elladan, look at me…please look at me brother," he pleaded softly, noticing the lines of pain etched in his brother's face.

            Elladan mentally groaned, hearing his brother plead with him. He finally understood why most elves were wary of humans and their ways. Maybe Sauros had been right when he decided to become a recluse and hide from humans. He certainly thought it was a viable solution at the moment.

            "Brother, where is Elrohir? I promise that I will get you out of here as soon as I possibly can but I need to know who else may be down here. Where is Elrohir?" he whispered frantically as the footsteps came closer.

            "Ro…safe with…with Gandalf," Elladan muttered feeling his grasp on consciousness slip. "But…Legolas…somewhere…here…heard him…scream."

            Aragorn gasped and stepped back as he released his brother's face. Elladan slumped over as the pain over rode everything else and he passed into blissful unconsciousness. Slowly, Aragorn moved back to his comforting shadows and looked at the clothing that must have been Elladan's. Snatching them from the ground, he stuffed the clothes under his overcoat and slipped the Valimer mask on.

            The door opened and Taltos walked in to glance over at the suspended elf. He almost looked disappointed that his current 'toy' was unconscious.

            "I think he is ready to go to a normal cell now," Aragorn said dully with a bored expression.

            Taltos was about to object but decided against it seeing Valimer's eyes. If the town people were scared of Valimer then the soldiers and guards were terrified of him. No one knew where he had come from but most men had a dark past. Valimer probably had the darkest of all.

            "How many did you bring in with him?" Aragorn asked as Elladan was carried out and down the stone hall.

            "About six humans and another elf. They really put up a fight, killed five of my men they did."

            "Really? Where is the other one?"

            "Five doors down, I think. It took them a while to break him from what I heard."

            Aragorn gritted his teeth and tried to keep his hand from straying to his sword or the closest dagger. He knew he had to get his friends out as quick as possible. If there was one thing the men under Jasper knew how to do was break a person and they did it well. If Elladan had actually heard Legolas scream then it must be bad.

            He waited until the men disappeared after putting Elladan in a different cell before he hurried down the dark and empty hall. Reaching the fifth door, he carefully unlocked it and slowly opened the heavy door. At first glance it seemed as if the room was empty but Aragorn knew that I wasn't so. Closing the door silently, he moved around the room and ran his hands along the stone wall. Towards the center of the back wall he stopped and pressed his ear against the stone. In surprise, the rock look alike bent under the slight pressure of his hand. Tracing the edge of the rock, it fell away from the wall to reveal a dark, damp hole from where Aragorn heard a soft whimper of fear and pain. Suppressing his fear, he reached in and latched onto the first thing his hand came in touch with and pulled it out. Metal scraped against stone as he pulled it out and knelt next to the object.

            The image before him would forever be burned into his mind. The metal cage was only big enough to allow a full grown man to curl into a ball and still barely fit. The occupant was curled tightly in fetal position with his hands tied tightly behind his back. His eyes were clenched shut and he trembled slightly. Aragorn tentatively reached out and touched the body through the bars. Upon the contact, the occupant curled tighter and pressed himself into the corner and whimpered softly.

            "Oh Valar…Legolas," Aragorn breathed in despair.

            Remembering his intentions, he set about getting the elf out of the cage. Pulling out a dagger, he quickly picked at the lock until it popped open. Opening the door, he reached in and gently pulled Legolas out of the cage despite the whimpers. Quickly cutting the bindings, he held Legolas in his lap and gently held his friend's face and bent to look in his face.

            "Legolas? Mellon, please look at me. Open your eyes and look at me," he pleaded softly.

            Getting no response, he looked around and reached out to collect the scattered clothing. As gently as he could, he pulled the tunic over his friend's body and constantly talked to him soothingly. The elf was beaten, bloody, and bruised but Aragorn didn't dare see to them here. The mystery man had to be around somewhere; he knew that this would happen. He would help somehow.

            "Legolas…Legolas, listen to me. I need to go and get help and I need to leave you here. So stay quiet for me and I will be back as soon as I can," he said and quickly kissed the elf's forehead before slipping him off his lap.

            Quickly pulling off his outer coat, he wrapped it around the elf before standing up. Checking the hall, he jogged down the hall and quickly navigated through the winding hallways. Jogging up a set of stairs he reached the door he wanted and had to calm himself before pushing open the door. Looking up at the watch tower, he waved at the guard and started to walk towards the town. He would look around the inns and ask about the mysterious man that had been in his room the night before.

            The day's activities were at its height as he moved between the people towards the first inn on the street. Describing the young man's features to the inn keepers, he gathered negative answers and started to despair. Soon, he reached the edge of the town and the last inn of the town. If this also proved negative, he didn't know what he would do then. Finding the inn's owner, he once again described the mystery man and prepared himself to receive a negative answer.

            "Aye, I think I know tha man ya lookin fur. He's sittin over there," the owner said and pointed towards the corner of the room.

            Aragorn turned slowly and locked gazes with the man he was looking for. Quietly thanking the man he walked towards the man warily. The man pushed out a chair with his foot and motioned for Aragorn to sit down.

            "Such a pleasure to see you again Estel."

            Aragorn flinched at the name and glared at the other man with burning silver eyes. He didn't know or care to know how the man knew of him or what part he played in all of this.

            "You know why I am here. You know what was to happen."

            "I know why you are here, yes. But I did not know what was to happen, even I could not foresee it and for that I am grievously saddened by," Sauros replied and glanced towards the steps to the second floor. "Let us go somewhere more private."

            Without waiting for Aragorn's consent, Sauros stood and weaved between the tables and up the stairs. Knowing that the other man was behind him, Sauros walked quickly to the room where Gandalf and Elrohir waited. Opening the door, he ushered Aragorn into the room and closed the door behind him.

            Elrohir quickly walked to Aragorn and moved to hug him. Instead of hugging his brother, Estel stepped away and looked blankly at his elven brother. Elrohir looked confused as he glanced to Sauros and Gandalf. He didn't know why his brother was acting like this.

            "Why are you here? You should not be here," Aragorn murmured and glanced at Gandalf before dropping his gaze to the ground.

            "We came to find you. You have not written in five years, we became worried," Elrohir said softly.

            "You need to leave. It is not safe for you to be here," he said and looked at Sauros.

            "We need Elladan and Legolas," Gandalf said and locked gazes with Aragorn.

            "Be at the east wall of the castle within thirty minutes. I will bring them out and hand them over to you once I create a distraction."

            "Estel, you are coming with us. I am not leaving you here in this town."

            "I have been in this town for four years, it is all I have. And please do not call me Estel."

            Aragorn didn't know hoe much more of this he could take. His emotional psyche had taken too many blows in the past two days and it was wearing on him. He was being torn in both directions and in his heart was a pain unlike any other. He wished he could believe his brother that they forgave him and that Legolas forgave him also but he couldn't believe it. He heard the shame in his brother's voice; he couldn't see the shame in his eyes. Everything was happening because of him; why did they have to come here?

            "What are you talking about Estel?"

            "I am not Estel! I never was the hope of men! I failed Legolas, father, Elladan and you! I can hear the shame in your voice because of what I did to Legolas! How can you call me brother when I have shamed you?" Aragorn cried at a shocked Elrohir.

            "I think it would be best if we retrieved Elladan and Legolas before getting into this," Gandalf suggested and Sauros nodded.

            "I agree. We can not leave them in there for long at the hands of those men," Sauros said and looked pointedly at Elrohir. "I will take Estel back to the castle."

            Sauros followed Aragorn out of the room and out of the inn into the bright sun. They both were silent as they walked down the street until Sauros grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him aside.

            "Listen to me and listen well, human. Your brothers and I came here with one intention and that was to find you. So, why do you not get your head out of your ass and see how much they care for you," Sauros sneered in the other man's ear. 

            "Who are you to call me a human as if to degrade me? You are one yourself."

            "I may be a human at the moment but it is not who I really am. Listen to me, you could not have prevented Legolas from losing his voice, it was inevitable. It was either that or allowing him to die. You are not responsible for it," he said and shook Aragorn slightly.

            "Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

            "I was there when you saved him. I was correct in saying that Elrond trained you well."

            Aragorn's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. He remembered that day distinctively, there were no other humans near. The only other alive being had been the dragon. His mind connected the two facts and looked closer at the other man. His eyes looked old, ancient, and wise as he gazed back at the Ranger.

            "I can see in your eyes that you realize who and what I am. We shall talk about it later. Go and get Elladan and Legolas, I will provide a distraction."

            Sauros turned and left Aragorn alone at the side of the street. The distraction he had in mind was very simple; he would change into a dragon and torch the town. Well maybe not torch the entire town, just a few buildings. It would make a nice little bonfire he thought and pulled off his weapons to hide them. Stripping down to just his leggings, he stepped away from the buildings and closed his eyes as he slowly breathed out. Slowly releasing the mental control he had on his body, he felt his body start to change.

            Falling forward on his hands and knees, he curled slightly as his body started to quadruple in size. Hands sprouted scales and razor sharp claws as his body molded into a grotesque figure of half man and half dragon. A woman screamed when she walked out of her home to see a creature before her. Sauros looked up at her with blood red eyes as his tail grew to its full length. The scales were turning blood red as horns grew from his spine. The sinister dragon face emerged and five inch long fangs snapped together as his nostrils flared. The powerful muscles quivered under the thick skin as he threw his head back and roared. From his sides sprang his leathery wings and stretched to the full wing span. More screams joined the first as Sauros grew to his full size and looked down at the stunned woman. Sulfur smoke wafted from his nostrils as his tongue tasted the wind slightly and smiled as the woman passed out in a dead faint. Turning his head to the side, he shot a fireball at a cart full of hay. Squeezing between the buildings he stepped onto the main street and watched as the humans ran away screaming.

            "Oh, hello," he murmured, seeing the castle guards running towards him and his lips curled into a dragon smile.

            Elladan groaned softly to himself as his senses slowly came back to him, they came back painfully but at least they were coming back to him. He felt a pressure against the side of his head and it took him a few more moment to realize that the pressure was a folded clothe pressing against the side of his head. He was lying on his stomach and his arms were positioned down by his side and his head was turned facing the stone wall beside him. His eyes looked around slowly and tried to focus on something other than the stars of pain circling his head. Some thing cool was carefully being dabbed on his back and he sensed another person in the cell with him. Ever so carefully, he turned his head and heard a slight shuffle of movement next to him before he could focus on the figure more clearly.

            "Lina?" he murmured, not sure he was seeing things correctly.

            "Elladan Sir, you are awake! I worried you would never wake up after those mean men threw you in here with me," the young girl whispered excitedly and shifted closer to Elladan's head.

            "Slow down for me please Lina. I need to get myself in order before I try to think," he said and closed his eyes again to evaluate himself.

            Starting from the head, he slowly started to check everything to be sure it still worked. His shoulders were still and a little achy but nothing that would not be gone in a day or two. The condition of his back was not looking to good he thought as he carefully moved his hands under him and slowly pushed his upper body up. To his surprise, his back didn't hurt as bad as he thought it did and his entire torso was wrapped with a long strand of cloth. He looked up at the quiet Lina and the confusion must have shown on his face for she smiled before answering.

            "I was wearing my cloak when the bad men kidnapped me. When they threw you in here I used a small corner of my dress to clean your wounds as best as I could and tore my cloak in a long stripe to wrap the majority of the wounds. I used a small puddle of water in the corner of the cell and it is clean or as clean as it can be. But I fear that I do not have any ointment to rub onto your wounds and make them feel better," she said in one big breath and actually looked disappointed in herself.

            "You did all this?" he asked shocked and motioned towards his bandaged torso.

            "Yes, I did. I thought elves were not supposed to weight much? You are very hard to move."

            Elladan couldn't help himself, he just had to chuckle at the young girl and admired her intelligence and bravery. "Well, elves are normally very light weight but for a young girl like you we are probably very heavy. I am in your debt young Lina for tending to my wounds."

            The young girl blushed slightly and proceeded to snuggle up to Elladan's side and carefully wound her arms around his waist to press her face into the side of his chest. He sucked in a breath quickly and slowly let it out as the pain eased.

            "How did you get here Danny? I was very surprised when I recognized it was you."

            "My brother and I were looking for our little brother and our camp was ambushed. Legolas and I were taken and the others escaped," he said keeping it simple.

            "Why were you looking for your little brother? Is he lost?"

            "In a sense, he is a little lost. I have not seen him in five years and I have missed him much so Elrohir, Legolas, and I came to find him."

            "What is his name?"

            "At our home he is called Estel but he is also called many names."

            Lina was silent for a moment until she turned her head to look up at him. "Do you love your brother?"

            Elladan glanced down at the dark haired young girl and smiled slightly.

            "Yes, I love him very much. I love him more than there is water, than there is air, and I would do anything for him if he asked me to. I have saved him many times and he has saved me many times."

            "Will he save you now?"

            Elladan sighed as his hand came up slowly and gently caressed her silky hair. "I hope he will."

_Lle__ quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?-Do you speak Elvish?_

_Mani__ uma lle merna?-What do you want?_

_Toro?-_Brother?

//////////////////////

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!_** Yeah, it is my second favorite holiday of all and I am so excited about tonight's party. I decided to work really hard and get this chapter posted for a Halloween present to everyone out there in reader land. And I am so ashamed of some of you; I only had two people review for Chapter 8. If it keeps up this way it might be a month until I update and after this slight cliff-hanger I do not think that people will like Spades. So everyone please review or else the next chapter is going to be held ransom.

**_Star-Stallion-_**Yeah, I think that I did a good job on Legolas. *Shrugs shoulders* I have read too many angst stories and too many torture stories. I have one in the process that he is buried alive but I do not think that one will get off the draft board. But anyway, this chapter would have been out quicker but I completely forgot to write out the scene between Elladan and Lina; I was thinking about it and then just forgot it when I was writing it. Hope you enjoyed the little heart felt moment.

**_Jamie-I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE!_** You have got to be kidding me! I update like every three bloody days! Eh gads, my poor little fingers can only write and type so much without falling off or cramping up terribly. *Comforts poor little fingers*


	10. Chapter 10

            Aragorn pressed himself against the wall as more soldiers ran past him. The dragon was the best distraction ever created Aragorn admitted as he jogged down the steps. Going to Elladan's cell first, he unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, a body slammed into him and fell onto his as they both hit the ground. The air was knocked out of him as he felt someone grab his dagger from his waist and hold it to his throat. His struggles stopped as the sharp blade scraped dangerously against his jugular.

            "Elladan? It is I, your brother," he said softly, careful not to slit his own throat.

            "Estel?" Elladan asked shakily and removed the dagger. "I thought you were Taltos."

            "Let me have the dagger Elladan," Aragorn said and slowly held out his hand.

            He leapt forward and caught Elladan as he started to collapse. Apparently attacking someone so soon after being beaten wasn't such a good idea for the weakened elf. Aragorn gently eased Elladan on the ground as something bumped into Aragorn's leg. Glancing down, Aragorn was shocked to see a young girl that was more concerned with Elladan than the strange man in the cell.

            "Danny, are you okay?"

            "We must leave now Elladan," Aragorn said and helped the elf to his feet.

            "Are you Estel?" the young girl asked as Aragorn wrapped an arm around the elf's waist.

            "That is one of my names."

            "Have you come to save us? Danny said that you would save us," she said as Aragorn pulled open the door.

            "If we do not move quickly then all of us will need to be saved," he replied and ushered the little girl down the hall.

            Instructing the young girl where to go, the three reached the door quickly. Opening it, Aragorn waved over Elrohir and Gandalf that waited besides a non-burning building. He handed Elladan to Gandalf before turning and hurrying back into the stairwell. Moving to the specific door, he quickly let himself in and found Legolas still in the same position he left the elf. Knowing time was essential, he slid his arms under the elf and stood with his burden in his arms. Hoping his luck held up, he hurried down the hall and glanced down at the unconscious form in his arms. His worry increased ten-fold when he gazed upon the elf's face. It was still drawn and pinched with his eyes clenched shut; his breathing was thready and weak. Hurrying up the steps, his gaze dropped at the shocked expression of Elrohir and Gandalf.

            "Legolas needs immediate aid, he is grievously injured," he said ashamed.

            "Sauros!" Gandalf yelled before turning back to Aragorn. "You need to come with us."

            "No, I can not. Please do not ask me Gandalf."

            "I am asking and you will."

            Everyone looked up as Sauros flew over them and grabbed up everyone in his front talons before lifting into the air. Sauros pounded the air and cut through the cold air and quickly put several miles between them and the town of Tharbad. He made for the ancient city of Annúminas that he regularly made his home. Not many people knew it still existed or still stood in the northern reaches. He could feel the humans and elves moving around in his front feet. A few minutes later he saw the stone structures in the distance and slowly flew closer to the tree tops. Slowing to a hover, he landed on his rear legs and folded his wings against his body. Lowering his claws to the ground and opening them, he watched as his passengers climbed off his palms.

            They all stopped and gazed at the dilapidated city that was once a symbol of the past splendor of Gondor. Statues of powerful men decorated the stone walkways and winter plants grew out of cracks of the crumbling stone. Despite the crumbling city it still retained its beauty and magnificence that it had  been built for. The snow on the ground and statues only served to make the city seem more ancient and mysterious.

            "Quickly, into the main hall. This city is built above a hot springs and the main hall is heated," Sauros said and nosed everyone towards the largest building.

            One of the walls of the main hall was collapsed to expose the inside if another wall hadn't been built to reinforce the wall. Sauros squeezed in barely with the others behind him. The massive room was warm and toasty despite the cold outside.

            "Gandalf, I need more herbs if I am to tend to Elladan and Legolas," Elrohir said and shrugged out of his cloak.

            Aragorn stepped away and stood towards the corner. Gandalf worked on Legolas quickly and tried to bring the elf back from the world he had placed himself. Elrohir worked on Elladan and continued to glance towards Gandalf and Legolas.

            "I can not sense him. He pulls away from me as if he is scared of me," Gandalf said sadly as he shook his head.

            "Are you sure Gandalf?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

            "I am sure, I can not reach him. But Aragorn may be able to reach him," the wizard said and looked to the silent Ranger.

            "You can not ask me to do that Gandalf. I will not," he argued and stepped back as Elrohir stalked up to Aragorn.

            "I am asking you Aragorn. Legolas needs you now more than ever. Are you going to abandon him now like you did five years ago?"

            "He is mute because of me and my incompetence! I might kill him this time!"

            Elrohir knew he would never forgive himself for what he was about to do. Aragorn was not seeing things clearly and his medical knowledge and skill was needed. Elrohir was concentrating on his brother and couldn't stop in the middle of what he was doing. Gritting his teeth, Elrohir reared back and struck out to punch Aragorn directly in the jaw. The force knocked the young man back onto his back and split his bottom lip. Everything went silent as Elrohir and Aragorn stared at each other.

            "Whether you want to believe it or not you are not responsible for anything. Legolas started talking again a few days ago when he was defending you against Sauros. You can believe it or not but it is the truth. We all came because we were worried about you. Father is worried about you and what has happened to you. Do not make me go home to tell him that you allowed Legolas to die because you were too scared to help him. That is not the Aragorn I know and love," Elrohir snapped angrily, hoping to smack some sense into his brother's head.

            Aragorn bowed his head in shame before looking over to Legolas. For a split second he thought he saw Legolas looking at him pleadingly before it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Sauros looked at him unwaveringly as his eyes narrowed slightly to pierce the human's soul.

            "I will do what I can," he said and accepted the hand Elrohir offered.

            "There is an extensive conservatory of herbs behind this building. It should have every type of herb you would need," Sauros suggested to Elrohir.

            "Would you go and get some Gandalf? Sauros, can you start a fire?" Elrohir asked and hurried back to Elladan and the little girl.

            Aragorn slowly walked to Legolas and knelt beside the prone figure. He didn't even know where to begin. Evaluating the injuries, Aragorn realized that he needed to cure the mental wounds before battling the physical wounds. Reaching towards the elf, he stilled his hands a few inches from the body before going ahead. He rested a hand over Legolas' heart and placed his other hand on Legolas' brow. Allowing his eyes to drift shut, the world around him faded away as he slipped into another world.

            _His eyes opened again to find himself in a summer field filled with wild flowers. He heard someone singing to his left so he walked in that direction. A warm breeze swept past him to ruffle his long hair as he walked up the small hill. At the top he found Legolas laying on the grass with his hands laced behind his head. His legs were crossed at his ankles and he lazily watched the clouds. Aragorn walked up to Legolas and stood next to him as he looked down at the elf before sitting down next to him._

_            "Legolas?"_

_            "Hello Aragorn. What are you doing here?" Legolas asked with a smile._

_            "I came to bring you back."_

_            "I do not want to go back. The only thing there is pain and darkness."_

_            "The darkness is no longer there Legolas; only the twins, Gandalf, Sauros and me. I know that the pain is  waiting for you Legolas but you must come back. I will help you with the pain but I need you to come back to yourself."_

_            "I do not know if I can Aragorn. I did to have my best friend there. I was alone," Legolas said sadly._

_            "I am there, waiting for you and I will help you Legolas but you have to trust me," Aragorn pleaded softly._

_            "Do you promise? Will you pull away again like you did five years ago?"_

_            "I am sorry but I was ashamed of my weakness. I should have faced what happened instead of hiding from it. But I will be there when you awaken and I will stay there until death steals me away."_

_            Aragorn still saw the doubt in his friend's eyes. Standing up, he reached out and offered his hand to the elf._

_            "Please mellonin, have faith in me as you once did."_

_            Legolas reached up and grasped Aragorn's hand with a smile._

Aragorn jerked back to reality as his eyes snapped open in shock. His hands jerked back as Legolas arched up from the ground and gasped in pain. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Aragorn reached out and quickly restrained the elf.

            "Gandalf! A sedative, quickly!" Aragorn cried at the wizard.

            Hurrying over with the cup, Gandalf forced it down Legolas' throat as Aragorn held the struggling elf. A few moments later Legolas slipped into a sedated sleep and relaxed in Aragorn's arms. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he gently laid Legolas on the coat under him. Gandalf handed him the herbs and everything else he might need. Aragorn sighed as he looked over the wounds that adorned his body before starting.

            A deep gash oozed blood from his side where it looked like a knife had gouged into the flesh. The wound had stopped bleeding a while ago but it was still bad looking. Blood was dried around the edges and it looked on the way to become infected. Picking up the bowl of water and a cloth, he started to clean the wound and flush it out. Grimacing at the severity of the wound, Aragorn grabbed a pair of forceps and gently pulled out embedded pieces of dirt and filth. Once done he fixed up the healing paste and lathered it on the wound before wrapping it. Numerous cuts and bruises marred his body as Aragorn felt for any broken ribs. About three of them were cracked, he noted when he was done inspecting.

            "Gandalf, I need your help," he called to the wizard. "I need to you hold him up while I check his back and wrap his ribs."

            Upon seeing the condition of the elf's back Aragorn hissed softly. Whip slashes cut across the proud back and pale skin in rough lines. Most had clotted on themselves but still needed to be properly cleaned, stitched, and bandaged. Refilling the bowl with clean water, he started to clean the gashes and stitch them before applying the paste.

            "Are you ashamed of me Gandalf?" Aragorn asked softly and kept his eyes to his task.

            "No, my dear boy. You just stumbled on the path of life. Everyone stumbles and falls at some point. All that matters is that you get up, learn from the fall, and continue on. It makes us who we are. A wise woman once said that 'there can be no sweet taste of success without first tasting bitter failure.' It will make you stronger in the end."

            Aragorn took the words of advice to his heart and committed them to memory. Wrapping Legolas' chest, he helped Gandalf to lay down the elf on his coat. Sitting back, he passed a weary hand over his eyes before reaching for a blanket and draping it over Legolas. Movement next to him pulled his gaze up to see Elrohir standing over him.

            "How is Elladan and the little girl?"

            "Elladan will be fine once the drugs are out of his system and his back heals. Lina only had a few cuts and bruises that I have already treated; she was asleep next to Elladan last I checked," Elrohir answered with a smile.

            "She is a very endearing young girl."

            "That she is, also very inquisitive for her young age. She is quite taken by Elladan."

            Aragorn nodded as his fingers came up to feel his tender bruised jaw and split lip. He flinched at the sharp pain before he stood up.

            "I apologize for striking you Aragorn," Elrohir said softly as he looked over to the young man.

            "No need to apologize Ro. I deserved it and you possessed every right to hit me."

            "Let me get something for your lip."

            "It is fine. I am going to take a walk; I will be back in a while," he said and quickly left the building.

            Aragorn stepped out into the cold and started to slowly walk down the old city streets. He didn't notice the dark figure that followed him as the setting sun cast an orange glow across the stone columns and snow covered ground. Holding his hand out, Aragorn ran his fingertips down a stone statue of an imposing looking man.

            "That is Anárion, the younger son of Elendil, brother of Isildur. A relative of yours I understand."

            Aragorn turned and looked at the powerful dragon that stood behind him. Sauros walked around the man and statue quietly as he looked at the carved stone. Turning his gaze to the human, Sauros observed the young man silently.

            "A very distant relative," Aragorn admitted and looked back to the statue.

            "What do you see when you look at him?"

            Aragorn looked at the dragon oddly before stepping back from the statue. He slowly walked around the statue to organize his thoughts into words.

            "I see a leader of men. A king in his own right, which the people can look up to and respect. He is an equal to Isildur, despite the age difference. He is courageous warrior, an intellect mind, a man worthy of everything."

            "You see what he wants you to see. This statue does not tell you that he was afraid of the dark, or that he was terrible at arithmetic."

            "Do you have a point to this Sauros?" Aragorn questioned as the dragon turned to him.

            Follow me, young one, and I will explain," he said and slowly started to walk down the street. "All history books and stories tell of a king's accomplishment and victories but they leave out the most important thing and can you guess what it is?"

            "No idea."

            "You are not very good at this game are you?" Sauros questioned as he looked down to the human. "It does not matter. The answer is that everyone forgets the victor's failures. All men are mortal, they are allowed to make mistakes and they do," Sauros said as he stopped next to another statue. "Do you recognize her?"

            "No, should I?"

            "I suppose you should not. She was from many ages before you. She is known as 'Daughter of Twilight.'"

            "It is fair Lúthien," Aragorn breathed as he slowly walked around the statue.

            "Yes, it is. The lovely maiden of Beren. She loved that man more than anyone thought possible," Sauros said softly. "She loved him despite everything."

            "Despite what?"

            "Beren's faults and short comings. He made errors and mistakes like everything that lives. The fact is, a persons' good qualities over rule all the faults. Your brothers love you for who you are, not who you are trying to become. They know that you make mistakes and they would be hypocritical if they held it against you. A great measure of someone's strength is when they make a mistake, accept it, and learn from it before moving on. A great man is a humble man."

            "What was one of Beren's faults?"

            "Other than the uncanny ability of running into trees directly in his path? Everything else, but that was why Lúthien loved him," Sauros replied with a smirk.

            Aragorn chuckled softly and sat on the base of the statue. He watched his breath mist in front of his face from the cold. Something tickled the top of his hands and pulled his attention to small flakes of something white that drifted down from the sky. Glancing up, he smiled as the snow danced through the air.

            "Come young one, let us go back to the main hall," Sauros said softly.

            Aragorn stood and walked beside Sauros silently. For the first time in five years he felt somewhat at peace with who he was and the decision he made.

            "How many mistakes have you made Sauros?"

            "Aragorn, I am just about as old as Arda is. I have made many mistakes and some of them I am not proud of but I did do them."

            "Would you go back and rectify them?"

            "I would not. Every choice you make leads you to where you are now. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction and my actions created my reactions."

            "You are just as wise as Gandalf and Elrond."

            Sauros snorted and rolled his eyes. "I knew Elrond when he was a tiny elfling still in diapers. As a child he made many mistakes, all of which he will deny."

            "I find that very hard to believe," Aragorn smiled as he looked up to the tall dragon.

            "Believe it little one," Sauros said as they neared the main hall.

            Before allowing Aragorn to walk it, Sauros' tail curled around and blocked the human's path.

            "Never forget Aragorn, they may not be of the same blood as you but they are your family. They love you and count you as their equal. Just like you they hurt; they feel like they failed you and the hurt runs deep. Confide in each other and everything will heal."

            Aragorn turned and looked into the building through a broken window. Elrohir was helping his brother drink a broth before moving over to Legolas. Worry lines etched across the younger twin's face as he glanced towards the door Aragorn had left out of.

            "Thank y-"

            Aragorn no longer found the dragon behind him. Turning in place, the Ranger didn't see the dragon anywhere near him or the building. Casting one more look, he walked into the warm building.

            Sauros cocked his to the side from his perch on one of the tallest columns. His red scales blended in well with the darkness as he watched through the window. Aragorn walked up to Elrohir and Sauros saw their lips moving as they talked. A moment later the two embraced tightly in a hug as Sauros smiled.

            "And he shall find comfort among his family and those that know him best."

/////////////////

HAHA! Take that writer's block! I am just thrilled beyond belief that I got this chapter out. I am so happy with this story and how it is going and I am happy with where the sequel is going; yes I have already started to work on it. Realized a few things a few days ago; I do not know how many people have this problem but I know that I do. After seeing The Matrix and then seeing The Lord of the Rings, I am expecting Lord Elrond (Huge Weaving) to morph into Agent Smith. That and I noticed that I really do not like the image of Lord Elrond in the movie. All the stories that I have read portray him as a caring, loving, calm, collected individual and yet in the movie it looks like he is about to yell at everyone. I think I like the stories portrayal of Lord Elrond.

A few days ago I was sitting in my butterfly chair which is directly next to the mirror on the back of my door. I just happen to glance over at the mirror (I was working on this story at the moment) and I swear I saw pointed ears on myself! I stared in shock for a moment before reaching up to double check that my ears are still the normal shape. I swear I have been working on these elf stories too much.

I strongly recommend people to read Dan Brown's book _The Da Vinci Code. That is a marvelous book and I fully intend to reread it several times and wear it in._

**_Nat-_**Where have you been? Hiding in the shadows? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story; you have no idea how much I love reading reviews.

**_Astievia_****_-_YES! Everyone cheer for Lina! She had a very small part in this chapter and I am sorry about that but she will have more parts in the next chapter. I will keep the ransom idea in mind for later.**

**_ThE_****_ iNsAnE oNe-_Heehee; I was bursting out laughing when I read the little play between Elladan, Elrohir, TiO, and Estel. For some reason I could just picture this actually happening and I thought it was hilarious. It took me a few minutes to get my breath back after laughing so hard.**

**_Snow-Glory-_**Well thank you so very much for the compliment. I can not wait till I update either. Legolas will get better…eventually. I am not going to make it easy for Aragorn.

****

**_A loyal fan (bighairythingwithtoomanylegs@yahoo.com)-   _**Oh wow! You have it bookmarked? *blushing* You really like the story that much? I am so…honored. I was just about bouncing off my seat in excitement when I read your email in my inbox. I am immensely enjoying Sauros, he is that character than can say whatever the author is thinking that is Sarcastic and it does not fit well for the other characters to say it. Sauros is turning into my alter ego, I think.

****

**_Grumpy-_**Elladan and Legolas are out of the castle but not out of the woods yet. I am greatly looking forward to the rest of the story and to see what my little demented brain with that of my plot bunny can come up with. *rubs hands together with an evil smile*

****

**_Star-Stallion-_**I SHALL AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! No, I will not hold it ransom but I will keep it in mind in case I need to pull out the threat again. Heehee, and yes you are my loyal reviewer. You have been with me since chapter one and have been supporting me all the way and for that I am thankful *bowing from waist and sweeping hand out to side*. Diola lle.


	11. Chapter 11

            Aragorn rung out the cloth and folded it before gently dabbing Legolas' forehead. The Ranger was the only one still awake in the large hall and he wasn't intending to fall asleep any time soon. Elrohir and he spoke for several hours before Aragorn sent the elf to bed. The human sighed and set aside the cloth before gently pulling open the elf's eyelids. He noted the dilation and sat back on his heels. His hands covered his face as he sighed. Legolas should have woken up by now, he thought worriedly.

            "I should stay unconscious; you have that mothering hen guilt look about you."

            Aragorn's hands dropped from his face in shock as he looked at the elf. Legolas weakly grinned at his startled friend's face and slowly blinked.

            "How do you feel Legolas?" he asked, worried more about the physical wounds before worrying about anything else.

            "Better," the elf replied and shifted slightly before groaning softly.

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the elf in doubt before pulling down the blanket to look at his wound. No blood dotted the bandage as he gently tugged on it to ensure him of the tightness. He would wait till tomorrow to check on Legolas' back. The movement would aggravated the ribs too much and cause the elf too much pain for the night. Aragorn didn't want to drug the elf so soon after he woke up from the last sedation.

            "What happened to your lip and jaw?" Legolas asked and reached up to gently brush his fingertips against the dark bruise on the human's jaw.

            Aragorn chuckled and touched his split lip. "Elrohir happened."

            "Elrohir struck you?"

            "He did and I deserved it," Aragorn said simply and stood to grab a water bottle.

            He helped Legolas sit up to prop against him to help the elf drink.

            "Why did you deserve it?" he questioned as he felt Aragorn's heartbeat against his back.

            "For many reasons but mainly because I was being an idiot."

            Aragorn gently laid Legolas down and checked his bandages one more time. He didn't want to tell his friend the specific reasons. It thrilled him to hear Legolas speak but knew that it was the first time in five years. Legolas watched him quietly as he stoked the fire and placed a few logs on for the remainder of the night.

            "You are keeping something from me."

            Aragorn started at that simple comment and cringed knowing the elf had seen it. Few things escaped the elf's watchful eyes and there was no doubt he saw the flinch. His back tensed slightly as he picked up the pack and rummaged through it, refusing to look at the elf.

            "I am not keeping anything from you Legolas."

            "You never could lie to your friends Aragorn."

            "I am not lying to you Legolas."

            "Look me in the eye, my friend, and tell me you are not lying to me."

            Aragorn paused before turning to look at the blonde archer. He held his friend's gaze before speaking.

            "I am not-" he stopped and cleared his throat. "I am not ly-"

            He jerked his head to the side and clenched his eyes shut to keep the tears in check. He refused to lose it like this in front of his friend. A touch on his knee brought him back to the present. He looked at the pale hand resting on his knee and slowly followed it up to a bare shoulder and finally a concerned face.

            "What are you doing to yourself Aragorn?" Legolas asked concerned.

            Aragorn sighed and his posture slumped. He was no longer the proud captain that demanded respect but a broken man that was bending under an unseen weight. He had been putting up the façade for too long and lost himself. His old life seemed hundreds of years gone and he missed it. Seeing Elladan and Elrohir had reminded him of the bitter homesickness he felt every few days.

            "I do not know anymore. I thought I use to know but I do not. I do not know who I am anymore and it scares me," Aragorn said and dropped his gaze.

            "You are still the same Aragorn to me."

            "You do not know how wrong you are. I have done things that I am not proud of, and people have died because of it. I am not the hope of men; how can I be after what I have done? How can you still call me your friend after what I did to you and to others?"

            Legolas struggled to sit up and bite back a groan before batting away Aragorn's hands. He hated being flat on his back while trying to talk to someone. Finally getting to a semi comfortable position, he reached up and held Aragorn's chin.

            "I am your friend because I know the real you. And more than that, I am your brother. I have done things that I am not proud of. My decision and orders caused deaths, I know this and I grieved for it. But I do not allow it to rule my future and I learned from it. You will overcome this Aragorn," Legolas said sternly as his gaze bore into the man's silver eyes.

            "Will I?" Aragorn asked softly.

            Legolas suddenly saw Aragorn as not a grown man but a little boy. He looked unsure of himself, lost amid the adults, lost amid the world that seemed to engulf him. If the elf could he would have hugged the human but he didn't think his body would allow that. He released Aragorn's jaw and gently brushed aside some hair from the human's forehead.

            "Aragorn, you are a very proud man and a great brother and friend. The real you may be hidden beneath Valimer but still there. The real you can never be lost or repressed or scattered to the winds. It is forever here," he said and dropped his hand to press against Aragorn's chest over his heart.

            Aragorn felt the warmth against his chest from his friend's hand. He reached up and grasped his friend's hand and squeezed it.

            "Thank you, mellonin," Aragorn smiled and interlocked his fingers with Legolas'.

            "And now, you better help me lay down or I will fall down."

            Aragorn grasped his friend's shoulders and carefully laid him down. He pulled the blanket up and pressed the back of his hand to the elf's forehead.

            "I am fine, Estel. Just wore myself out," he muttered and brushed aside the human's hands.

            "You are always pushing yourself beyond your limits, elf."

            "That is because I can, human, and able to and will."

            "Stuck-up elf."

            "Filthy human."

            "You can not be serious, Aragorn!"

            Aragorn rubbed his eyes before resuming to collect his few things. His brothers and friend didn't seem to keen on his intention of returning to Tharbad. Gandalf and Sauros were the only ones not protesting, or supporting for that matter.

            "Elladan, I have to go back. I still have a job to complete. Jasper must be taken down and I have to do it."

            "But why, Estel? The other Rangers can finish it," Elladan said exasperatedly.

            "I am the only one that is in any position to do the damage that needs to be done. The Rangers are ready to move into Tharbad and get rid of Jasper but I have to open the door for them. The castle's defenses are too elaborate and well placed for the Rangers to get in easily. I should know, I trained the soldiers and planned the system myself," he muttered and pulled on his overcoat.

            "And what are we to do? Stand by and wait while you try to get yourself killed?" Elrohir asked heatedly.

            "I will not get myself killed, brother. You and everyone else will camp with the Rangers until I finish this. Then we can all go back to Imladris," he said and turned to Sauros. "Will you carry me back, Sauros?"

            "I will be happy to Master Human."

            "Tell the Rangers to prepare to move into Tharbad in two days. Sauros will provide a distraction by flying over the town and the Rangers will be able to move in during the confusion."

            "Aragorn…be careful," Legolas said and squeezed the human's shoulder.

            "I will. Let us leave Sauros."

            Aragorn and Sauros moved out of the building into the cold outdoors. Sauros lowered himself to the snow covered ground and allowed Aragorn to climb onto his back. Rising to his clawed feet, Sauros spread his wings and pounded them to lift off the ground. He flew towards Tharbad and scanned the ground for a prime landing area. A few miles out of Tharbad, he landed behind a snow drift and carefully refolded his wings. Aragorn jumped off and glanced around before turning to the waiting dragon.

            "The Rangers camp is two miles west of Tharbad. You will help the others reach the camp?"

            "I will and you will free the remaining slaves as a Ranger in two days."

            "What do you foresee Sauros?"

            Sauros lifted his head and looked towards the mountains as he expelled a small puff of smoke from his nostrils. He could only glimpse scenes of the future and even those were not certain. His talent was not reading the signs as other dragons specialized in; he could only guess at what he saw and what it meant.

            "I do not see what will happen, only what may happen. A single choice can alter the path laid before a person. It is up to the person to chose the path and walk the path. Fate is not as powerful as people make it. Remember Aragorn, in every situation there is always a choice to make."

            Aragorn nodded and Sauros stood back before unfolding his wings. Snow swirled around him as his leathery wings beat the air to lift from the ground. Aragorn watched as the dragon flew away before turning to start walking. The town of Tharbad loomed in the distance as each step took him closer.

            "Soldier!"

            "Yes, my liege?"

            "Has Valimer been found yet?"

            "I am not sure,  sire. I believe I heard a servant say that he saw him walking down the hall."

            "Well find him and tell him to report to me immediately!"

            The terrified soldier nodded and scrambled out of the throne room. Jasper grabbed a goblet and hurled it after the soldier in anger. It seemed to the king that everything he had worked so hard for was crumbling before his very eyes. His slave supply was drying up because of the stories that surrounded the town. The soldiers were becoming scared of their own shadows after the dragon invaded the town.

            The dragon, now there was something that held his utmost attention. He never would have believed that a dragon still existed if he had not seen it with his own eyes. When he did see it, the mere presence and size of the creature overwhelmed him. The dragon was a creature born of pride and power. Jasper had seen those traits in the blood red dragon as it defeated scores of soldiers before taking to flight. The dragon must have been more than hundreds of years old, possibly thousands of years. Jasper's skin just tingled when he thought of what a dragon that old would know.

            His thoughts were interrupted by a slight cough intended to catch his attention. Turning towards the sound, he looked at his advisor that stood in the doorway.

            "Where have you been Valimer?"

            "Sir?"

            "It is not a hard question. You went missing during the dragon attack and not seen since and yet here you are now. I would simply like to know where my advisor disappeared to during this town's time of need," Jasper spat at the calm captain.

            "I was simply following my liege's previous orders. I learned of the possible leak and followed the man as he fled the town. I was not able to return till early today," Aragorn answered smoothly with the lie.

            "Who was the leak?"

            "A stable hand. I am still looking into it though; I believe he had an accomplice."

            Jasper nodded and waved his hand to dismiss the captain. The king sat in the silent throne room before calling to a soldier in the hall.

            "Fetch the best Master Hunter and bring him here at once. He has a new quarry to prepare to hunt for."

            "I am scared, Danny."

            Elladan knelt next to the little girl as she stared at Sauros with wide eyes. Sauros was about to carry all of them to the Ranger camp but after Lina got over her small fear of dragons. Alright, it wasn't a small fear; it was a rather large one but it had to be breeched over all.

            "Lina, I promise on our friendship that Sauros will not harm you. He is a good friend of ours," Elladan coaxed and glanced over at the said dragon.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Trust me, little one. If you wish, you may speak with him and ask him whatever you so wish to ask him of."

            He took hold of her hand and walked towards Sauros. The little girl hid behind the elf as Sauros lowered himself to the ground and rested his head on his front feet.

            "Hello, little Lina," he said to the shy girl.

            "Are you a real dragon?"

            "I should hope so, or else I would have a bad smoking problem," he smiled, causing Lina to giggle. "If I am not a dragon, then what am I?"

            "A grumpy lizard?" Gandalf suggested as Sauros rolled his eyes.

            "Very mature, Gandalf. Always picking on the defenseless dragon."

            "Defenseless?" Elrohir questioned and gently kicked Sauros' talons.

            "You are looking a little cold Elrohir. Would you like to be warmed up a bit?" Sauros said and leveled his gaze at the elf.

            "You would not burn me Sauros."

            "Burn you, no. Maybe a little crisp around the edges though."

/////////////////

I am extremely sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the others but I wanted to get something posted as quickly as possible and this was the best stopping point that I reached. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it did not have a lot of action in it but some chapters have to be a little slow and dull. School is freaking me out, classes coming out of my ears. Over the weekend, I almost had to spend a night at the hospital for observation after a small incident at fencing team practice. I was fencing with a guy and he got a really nice hit in on me but the hit was directly at that little indent on your neck/throat. He hit it so hard that I could not breathe for a few moments and they said that I started to turn a nice blue color. After I while I could breathe easier but the EMTs were already on their way and had to check me over. Freaked the guy out when I collapsed on my knees and gasped for air. But Spades is fine and dandy now and still writing.

I am rushing to get this chapter posted before I go to my next class in…*glances at watch* sixteen minutes. My bloody fingers can not type quick enough.

**_ThE_****_ iNsAnE oNe-_*sighs* I am just so damn happy that this chapter finally got out. Poor Elrohir with TiO chasing after him. Heehee, poor, poor Elrohir.**

**_Grumpy-_**I like my dragon, he is very cool. The accusation of abandoning Legolas stemmed more from Estel not trying to write Legolas or trying to go through Elrond. Just totally breaking off all contact without even trying.

**_Star-Stallion-_**YES! My favorite reviewer! I feel so honored *blushing*, really I do. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

**_Dha_**_-Gal-_**Thank you so much for the compliment. I did read your story and I did review so I hope you got it.**

**_Snow_Glory_****_-_DOWN WITH THRANDUIL! DOWN WITH THRANDUIL! Okay, I am better now. Had a little rebellious march going there. Did not get off the ground that well, kind of went splat and exploded into flames. *shrugs shoulders***

**_Roz_****_-_Oh please review for me! I love reading reviews. That line did come from 'DragonHeart'. I recorded it a few weeks prior to starting this story and thought it would fit in nicely with Sauros. Very good movie.**


	12. Chapter 12

            The Rangers camp was well organized and situated in the dense forest to the west of the town. The men had welcomed everyone, including Sauros after getting over the initial shock. Almost immediately, Lina won the hearts of all the men in camp and had most of them wrapped around her little finger. The men were at first wary of Sauros and his sharp fangs and talon but saw how tender and gentle he was around Lina and others. The elves worked closely with the Rangers to work over the battle plan before putting it to action. Although their wounds still bothered the two, Legolas and Elladan still helped with the preparations that needed to be done.

            "Gandalf? May I have a word with you?" Sauros asked the wizard as he stood from his sitting position.

            The wizard nodded and followed the dragon into the forest away from the humans and elves. Sauros carefully moved between the trees and was careful of where his tail swung. The dragon was cautious to breech the subject he had in mind and wanted to bounce the idea off Gandalf.

            "I have been thinking, Gandalf. Thinking of what I intend to do after all this is over with. I know that Rivendell consists of much land, much of it that Elrond does not use. Would Elrond possibly extend sanctuary to me in his land?"

            "Sanctuary?"

            "Allow me to call Rivendell my home, if you will."

            Gandalf looked the dragon in his eyes as they stopped walking. The wizard understood how difficult a dragon's life could be. Venturing into the open during the day almost invited death. It had been a few thousand years since Sauros had a real home or real friends that didn't try to kill him.

            "I can not speak for Lord Elrond, Sauros. However, I think that he will. Better to have a dragon as an ally than any enemy."

            Both turned as they heard a cry come from the camp. Hurrying back to the camp, the men were rushing around grabbing weapons. Gandalf turned to Sauros and sighed as he tightened his grip on his staff.

            "It is time."

            Sauros nodded and looked towards Tharbad. Breaking his gaze, he moved out from the trees and unfolded his wings. His job was to provide a distraction and burn down any buildings he though needed to burn. The Rangers would wait for a signal from Aragorn before moving him and taking the castle. Sounded easy enough, but then again it did include all sons of Elrond and the son of Thranduil. Four people that could easily find trouble in their own homes.

            Sauros flew low towards Tharbad and shot a fireball to the stone walls before flying over the citadel. He heard the screams below him as his talons tore into a thatch roof. Flying over the castle wall, he suddenly started to back beat air when his eyes locked onto what was in front of him. Several large spears were mounted on catapults, aimed directly towards him. The first one flew past him, and he dodged the second, but the third caught him just above his wing. The spear tore the muscle and made the wing a useless limb. Not being able to fly with one wing, he hurtled towards the stone courtyard. The crash echoed across the castle and some loose rocks fell from the towers to accompany the cloud of dust.

            "Chain him down! Quickly!" Jasper screamed, as the soldiers threw heavy chains over the dazed dragon.

            Chains went over the tail, body, legs, and head to restrain the dragon. Bright red blood oozed from the embedded spear that protruded from the dragon's shoulders. Sauros breathed deeply to fill his lungs with air again after his rough landing. His eyes rolled over to look at the human that walked over to him smugly.

            "Seems that I trapped myself a dragon," Jasper said and rested his foot on Sauros' muzzle.

            "I would advise you to remove your foot from my snout, human," Sauros growled.

            "And if I don't?"

            He jumped back as Sauros tried to lunge at him. The chains clanked together loudly to restrain the enraged dragon. Jasper laughed loudly as he watched his prize struggle against the heavy chains.

            "I always wanted a pet dragon."

            "And I always wanted a pet human but they are too disgusting. Burn to easily also," Sauros snarled to the human.

            "Such a sense of humor," Jasper mused before turning away. "Make sure the chains are tight. I don't want him escaping."

            Sauros snarled at the humans that neared him but knew that couldn't do anything. The chains succeeded in immobilizing him and keeping him lashed to the ground. His back burned painfully from the embedded spear. Aside from his current situation, he berated himself or being so caught off guard to allow himself be shot. He was definitely losing his touch; he thought and grimaced as he shifted slightly. His wing was crushed against this body from the quick job the humans did to tie him down. He didn't have time to fold his wing properly when he crashed. Trying to relax, he sighed and started to look around to evaluate his temporary prison.

            Aragorn silently hurried down the darkened hall before stopping and listening for any footsteps. He hadn't been that surprised when he learned that Jasper wanted to catch Sauros. He was surprised that he actually succeeded in his mission. This news caused him to post pone the Rangers' infiltration until he could free the dragon.

            Slowly sliding up behind the single guard, the hilt of his sword crashed against the man's skull sending him into instant unconsciousness. Catching them man before he hit the floor, Aragorn pulled him into the shadows and carefully lowered the man to the ground. Looking for any other guards and finding none, he extinguished the torches around the courtyard before jogging to Sauros. The dragon rested on his side as he breathed raggedly and slowly opened an eye.

            "Young one, I hoped you would come," he murmured tiredly as Aragorn inspected the locks on the chains. It was too small for his dagger to possibly pick it.

            "Sauros, I can not pick the lock. I will have to steal the keys from Jasper," he said quietly and stood.

            He heard the twang of the bow too late as he started to turn. The impact sent him to his hands and knees as the arrow dug into his left shoulder. He was dazed momentarily before he looked over his shoulder. He watched as Jasper and about twenty guards stepped out of the hallway and walked towards the center of the courtyard.

            "I don't know if I should be hurt that you are not loyal to me or happy that you are the mole," Jasper said as he slowly walked towards Aragorn.

            Aragorn tried to get to his feet just as Jasper kicked him in his stomach. Gasping as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, the arrow shaft snapped when the force rolled him over. He bit his lip as the arrow head dug deeper into the muscle tissue. Three soldiers came forward and relieved Aragorn of his weapons before stepping back into the circle of soldiers that surrounded Jasper and Aragorn.

            "Now, imagine my surprise at learning that you were the little mole that I have been looking for. If you were me, what would you do?" he asked and walked around the man on the ground.

            "Let him go with a smile and a shake of his hand?" Aragorn ground out sarcastically.

            "Hardly," he said and planted his boot on Aragorn's chest.

            He leaned forward and pressed his weight onto Aragorn's ribs. The Ranger bit back a cry as a rib snapped under the pressure. Jasper stepped back and gestured towards Aragorn as he pulled off his outer coat and handed it to one of the armed soldiers. Two other soldiers wrenched Aragorn's arms behind his back and tied his wrists together with a piece of rope before pulling him to his feet.

            "There was always something about you that irritated me and I think I found out what it is."

            "The unavoidable habit of always being one step ahead of you?"

            "No, always being so damn calm," Jasper replied and punched Aragorn in the diaphragm.

            The air rushed out as he slumped against he grips holding him up. Valar, why was he always the one to be ganged up on? Did he have a sign on his that said 'Punch me, please'? He would have to ask someone about that. His head jerked to the side when Jasper punched him again. He spat blood onto the ground and glared up at Jasper.

            "Do you have something to say to me Valimer?"

            "I have something to say that should think about," Aragorn ground out with enough pride to make one of the Valar pause.

            "And what is that?" Jasper questioned and leaned against his knees to look Aragorn in the face.

            "You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you."

            "And what do I fear?"

            Aragorn leaned closer to him with a slight grin and acted as though he was going to reveal a huge secret. "Me."

            Jasper struck out and hit Aragorn, knocking him out of the soldiers' grasp. He kicked Aragorn repeatedly before stepping back and glanced over at the quiet dragon.

            "Anything to add dragon?"

            "No, nothing that you have not already proved. I learned that it is the weak who are cruel, and that gentleness is to be expected only from the strong."

            "I am not weak dragon!" Jasper snarled.

            "Look at yourself, human! You are beating on a man who is tied up and cannot defend himself! He is right, you are scared of him! Does it fill you with pride to beat a man who is restrained? Then what you possess is an empty pride!" Sauros snapped as Aragorn moaned.

            In a blind rage, Jasper grabbed a sword from a soldier and pierced Aragorn's back, driving the blade all the way through. Aragorn cried out in pain as his fingers clawed at the unyielding stone.

            "That will be you next, dragon."

            "You truly do not know of your enemies' power."

            Sauros breathed in deeply and released an earsplitting roar. The walls shook and several large chunks of stone fell as the men ran and fell to their knees in pain. The sound traveled to the mountains and to the sea and across the forests.  The sound demanded to be listened to and heeded by all who heard it. It was a war cry that instilled fear to all and brought everyone to the crier. Just as the roar started to fade, several others responded from different directions with equal ferocity.

            Sauros smiled as Jasper spun in a panicked circle. The Rangers stormed the castle with three elves and a wizard in tow. Soldiers scattered in fear as dark shadows descended on the castle from the dark sky. Four dragons converged on the castle and the famed rage of the dragons was revealed. Two dragons attacked the walls and pounded the air as their razor sharp talons tore at the stone wall. The other two descended into the large courtyard and ripped away the chains holding down Sauros. Rising to his feet, Sauros stood over Aragorn and guarded him against any soldiers that dared to finish the job that Jasper began.

            The Rangers stormed the castle and had to jump aside to avoid being ran over by the fleeing soldiers. The shock was temporary before some Rangers went after the fleeing soldiers and the others continued into the castle. Most of the soldiers they encountered quickly surrendered and dropped their weapons. Following the sounds of the battle, everyone ran into the courtyard before sliding to a halt. Three dragons were battling a small battalion of soldiers and one was familiar to the group.

            "Sauros!" Elladan yelled as the blood red dragon turned to look in their direction.

            "Stop Jasper!" he roared and looked to the man that was scrambling up the stairs to the parapet.

            "I have him," Legolas said and pulled out his twin blades.

            Running through the crowd of soldiers, he sprinted up the stairs taking them three at a time. He shouldered a soldier out of the way and sped past.

            "Jasper!" he yelled and stopped as the man slowly turned to face the elf.

            "Can I help you?"

            "Where is Valimer?"

            "Down there dead somewhere," the human replied and gestured towards the courtyard.

            "If you value your life, you better hope not human," Legolas snapped and jumped back as Jasper lunged at him with is sword.

            Legolas parried with one blade as the other slashed out to carve a clean cut along the human's cheek. Jasper's sword dipped under Legolas' blade and pushed it away as he stepped into the attack and jabbed a dagger towards the elf's abdomen. Legolas bent his body to allow the dagger to slip harmlessly by him. Stepping past the human, he slammed his shoulder into Jasper's shoulder and knocked him onto the stone walkway. Legolas kicked away the human's weapons and leveled one of his blades towards his chest.

            "Now get up," Legolas growled as he glared at the human.

            "Do I hear a 'please'?"

            "UP!"

            Jasper suddenly rolled to the side and fell off the parapet towards the courtyard. He grabbed onto a rope used to hoist up buckets and swung away from the wall as he fell. The filled water bucket rushed upward towards the elf and slammed into his jaw to knock him backwards. Legolas gasped as the back of his legs hit the low stone wall and his upper body continued to fall backwards. Tumbling over the edge, he dropped one his blades and gripped the edge of the ledge. His body slammed into the wall as he dangled by one arm. Reaching up, he tossed his other blade over onto the walkway before grabbing the ledge with his other hand. His feet searched for a foot hold to aid him getting off the wall. Just as he looked up, a pair of hands grabbed his forearms and pulled him up.

            "Why must I always save you?"

            "Beautiful timing, Elrohir," Legolas smiled and looked at the drop from the wall.

            "I was slightly off. I wanted you to sweat a bit more."

            "Prat."

            Legolas looked around and found Jasper trapped under a dragon's clawed foot looking like he was about to mess himself. Elladan was helping the Rangers round up all the prisoners. The new dragons were perched on the towers and walls, eyeing the humans and daring them to try and escape. He finally found Gandalf and Sauros huddled together towards the center of the courtyard. Followed by Elrohir, they jogged down the steps and towards the wizard and dragon. Gandalf shifted aside just as the two elves approached and Legolas caught a glimpse of Aragorn. Elrohir slammed into Legolas' back when the younger elf stopped suddenly and was about to slap him upside the head until he saw what caused Legolas to stop. Elrohir sucked the air in through his teeth as his knees almost gave out under him.

            "Oh, Valar help him."

/////////////////

*smiles evilly* I love cliff hangers. Does not everyone love cliff hangers? I do, especially when I write them. Heehee, I am just so bloody evil and I just love it. *evil cackle* Oh I am so bad but I just love it! Okay a little disclaimer crap here:

"I learned that it is the weak who are cruel, and that gentleness is to be expected only from the strong."—Leo Rosten

"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you."—Eric Hoffer

Now that that is out of the way. I just love good quotes. There is one that I have posted on my wall by Leonardo da Vinci that says: 'One can have no greater or lesser mastery than mastery of oneself.' So now all the responses to the reviews.

**_Roz_****_-_ That movie is very good if I may say so. I can also see Aragorn saying that in the rain in front of a statue of Isildur or someone like that. I hope this torture part did not make you squirm very badly. Please review for me and make my day.**

**_ThE_****_ iNsAnE oNe- _Who is Nolad? Did I miss something here? Or was I asleep again? I really hope not. Here is a new chapter for you to stew over and anticipate the release of the next chapter. *rubs hands together like a mad scientist before stroking the pile of papers* Yessss my precccciousssssssss. Itsssssss mine, all mine.**

**_Yoshi-fan2003- _**It is all good, I know how difficult it can be to remember to review at times. Honey, my middle name is stress right now. *slams head on desk* I am okay, it was a reflex!

**_Grumpy- _**Aragorn is just the man. Do you know how much I wish that I could actually meet a man like Aragorn with his qualities? It would truly be like a knight from the medieval ages where chivalry was still alive and kicking. I thought 'grumpy lizard' was just a trip. I mean what else can you call a dragon; other than a fireman's worst nightmare? Heehee.

**_Dha_****_-Gal- _I am feeling the age! I am okay now, had a old moment there. Well now we have Aragorn angst coming and believe me it will be the true definition of angst [Angst (angst) n. (_Ger.) anxiety; suffering.] *Spades holding a clipboard* Anxiety? Check. Suffering? Check. Okay people have a Code Angst, I repeat a Code Angst…oh my god, I need my sleep._**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAUTION: A BOX OF TISSUES MAY BE NEEDED!!!!!!**

//////////////////

            Aragorn's face was deathly white and pinched in pain. Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes to disappear into his dark hair. He was on his side with his hands holding onto the blade that protruded from the lower left side of his chest. Blood was everywhere on the human and pooling under him from countless wounds. Legolas fell to his knees as his deadened fingers dropped his twin blades to clatter on the cold stone. Aragorn's eyelids slowly opened to reveal pain tormented gray eyes that locked with Legolas' stormy blue eyes. He weakly grinned as best he could but Legolas noticed a difference in this grin than the others his friend granted him in the past. The old grins spoke of an exuberant young man that enjoyed in executing pranks on those unwary. It revealed that no matter how hard things became there was always something worse. That grin could always lighten Legolas' moods but this weak grin only served to force the cold dagger of fear deeper into the elf's heart and soul. It was a grin of someone giving up and telling his friends not to worry. Not to worry that death was waiting at the doorstep and it would only take one small footfall to fall into the abyss of death.

            "No…no, do not do this Strider!" Legolas cried and scrambled to reach his friend's side.

            Elrohir screamed for Elladan before rushing to his little brother's side. He carefully unbuttoned Aragorn's tunic and used his small boot knife to cut around the sword. Gandalf softly soothed the young man and squeezed his shoulder. Elladan fell to his knees as he stared at the sword impaling his brother.

            "Elladan…I am…am sorry," Aragorn breathed weakly and tightly gripped the elf's hand.

            "Be quiet Estel. Elrohir, get one of the Rangers to search the castle for the healing wing. I will probably need everything they have there. Have someone else go and get Lina, she can not stay in the tree that I put her in all night," Elladan ordered and started to search for Aragorn's other wounds.

            Aragorn gasped shallowly when Elladan's hands probed his broken ribs. He didn't want to look at the people that hovered over him.  He saw it in their eyes what he felt. The wound was bad, extremely bad. Leaning his head against the cool stone, he slowly blinked as his vision swam in and out of focus. Despite the overbearing knowledge that he probably would die, he was amazingly comfortable with that thought. He wished he could see his father one last time and bid him farewell. Hands framed his face gently and he looked into Elladan's concerned face.

            "Estel, we need to move you to the healing wing before I remove the sword. Please try and stay conscious brother."

            "Elladan…do not…try," Aragorn murmured tiredly.

            "Do not talk that way, Estel. You will survive this just as you have everything else."

            Aragorn shook his head slightly to discourage his brother but knew it wouldn't work. Elladan never listened to him when it concerned his health. He felt several sets of hands slide under him and prepare to lift him. Too tired to hide the pain, he cried out at the slight movement and gripped the closest thing to his right hand. The hand gripped back and it was somehow familiar in the texture: silky smooth skin except the fingertips which were calloused from constant archery.

            "Legolas," he sighed quietly and tensed as they climbed some steps that jostled his battered body.

            "Be at ease Estel. Sauros just informed us that he sent a dragon to Imladris to get your father," Legolas soothed as they moved into the healing wing of the castle.

            "Lay him on his side and be careful of the sword," Elladan instructed before gently easing Aragorn onto the thin table.

            Legolas squatted by the table to be able to look at Aragorn's face as the twins hurried around the healing room. The blonde archer picked up a small clothe from the table and gently wiped away the trickle of blood from the human's mouth. Tired gray eyes looked at him with a faint sparkle of mirth.

            "Who will…keep…keep you out…of trouble…now?" he wheezed, just loud enough for the archer to hear him.

            "You will, you filthy human. We still have many adventures ahead of us yet."

            "Nay…mellonamin. This…this is…my…last adventure," he replied as his eyes fluttered shut.

            Legolas tried to say something, but all that escaped was a soft sob. His father had warned him of the inevitable outcome of befriending a human. That death would steal the human from him while he lived on for as long as he so wished. Legolas had understood and come to terms with the concept but he wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon.

            The gray eyes opened again slowly and looked at the immortal elf. His hand reached out shakily and gently touched the elf's porcelain cheek.

            "Legolas, you…you cry," he murmured softly, almost in confusion.

            His hand left a smear of blood along the elf's cheek that mixed with the silver tears slipping down the cheek.

            "Aye, I do."

            "Never seen…seen you…cry."

            "I cry for you Aragorn. Please do not leave like this, you have so much more to accomplish in your life. This is not your time to die."

            "It is not…I who decides…it is out…out of my…hands."

            Legolas looked up at Elladan as the elf gently touched his shoulder.

            "I have to remove the sword now. Hold his hands Legolas."

            Legolas gently crossed Aragorn's arms across the human's chest and gripped his hands next to his dark head. Elrohir held a wad of clothe in both hands and prepared to press them against the entry and exit wound. Elladan pressed one hand flat against Aragorn's back and gripped the sword's handle. Glancing at the others to assure himself that they were ready, he started to pull out the sword as smoothly as possible. Aragorn's screams echoed off the walls, out the window and to the courtyard. Elrohir pressed the cloth against the bleeding wound as Elladan tossed aside the bloody sword. The sword clattered sharply on the stone just as the door exploded open. The three elves didn't even look up as they worked on the now unconscious Ranger.

            "He is still bleeding heavily, Elladan," Elrohir said and tossed aside a blood soaked clothe to replace it with a fresh one.

            "Is it tainted another color?"

            Elrohir checked his hands and the clothes. "No."

            "That means no organs were hit. It must be something else," he muttered to himself.

            "You will need to find the bleeder and stitch it together if he is to survive," a new voice said and Elladan looked up sharply at the new arrival.

            His father looked anything but the might Lord Elrond. The normally immaculate elf looked as if he dressed in a hurry. In fact, it didn't even look as if he changed out of his sleep ware. He wore a pair of sleeping breeches and a baggy long sleeve tunic. His hair wasn't even braided as it usually was proving his rush to get there. Elrond pushed up the sleeves of his tunic and searched for the thread and needle.

            "Is Estel unconscious?"

            "Yes."

            "Keep your grip tight Legolas. He is going to revolt against this," Elrond said and sterilized a knife.

            Glancing at his youngest son before looking at the next wound, he used the knife to cut open the wound more before setting the knife aside. He slowly worked his fingers into the wound and cocked his head slightly to the side as his eyes closed. Aragorn moaned loudly and tried to shift away from the intrusion causing Legolas to tighten his grip and Elrohir hold down his legs. Elrond gently felt around until he found the pulsing blood. Pinching the artery slightly to slow the blood flow, he turned to Elladan.

            "Is he still losing a lot of blood?"

            "It has slowed greatly."

            Elrond nodded and picked up the needle and thread with one hand and kept his other hand buried into the human's chest. Elrond bit his lip as he stitched the nicked hole on the artery with tough sinew. Slowly removing his fingers, Elrond felt for any blood spurts.

            "I believe that was it. There is not as much blood as before," Elladan said as he pulled aside the clothe he held and looked at the amount of blood.

            "Lord Elrond…Estel is not breathing anymore," Legolas said suddenly.

            The elder elf's dark head snapped to the side to look at his youngest son's face.  Putting his hand onto the human's chest his face paled suddenly as both hands went to Aragorn's chest.

            "Elrohir, start a mixture for me! Put in three crushed willow leaves, a cluster of pinlowl moss, and…add four, no-five jusiline petals to it," he said and started to press alternately on Aragorn's chest over his heart.

            "But father! Two jusiline petals are lethal!" Elrohir said shocked, thinking he misheard his father.

            "Do it Elrohir!" Elrond snapped before looking to Legolas. "Legolas, tip his head back slightly and pinch his nose shut…now breath into his mouth."

            The archer looked up at the elf lord in confusion but saw the look in the elf's eyes. It was a look he saw often enough in all the sons of Elrond.

            He followed the lord's directions and did as he was told. A few moments later, Elrohir hurried over with the cup and looked at his father.

            "Give it to him, all of it."

            Elrohir looked down at the lethal mixture before looking at his little brother's listless body. Legolas stepped aside while Elrohir carefully poured the mixture down Aragorn's throat. Once the cup was empty, the three elves looked at the elf lord while Elrond stared at Aragorn. He stopped pressing on Aragorn's chest and watched as his fear started to mount.

            "Work…please work…it has to," he murmured quietly as his eyes took in every detail of the human's face.

            Just as his hopes slowly crumbled, Elrond saw a sudden muscle twitch at Aragorn's cheek. Without warning, Aragorn exploded to life and arched off the table as he filled his lungs to capacity. The action caused all three elves to step back in shock as Aragorn started coughing violently until Elrond leaped forward to hold his son up. He soothed the coughing human until Aragorn fell limply against his arms. The elf lord's fingers pressed against the human's neck to find a steady although weak pulse.

            "We must finish with his wounds quickly before he can begin to recover," Elrond said as he gently eased Aragorn onto the table. "Elladan, switch places with me. Elrohir, mix a sedative for Estel before we begin, not to powerful."

            Once giving Aragorn the sedative, Elladan started to stitch the exit wound closed as Elrond gently probed the entry wound. Legolas watched as Elrond pulled something out of the wound and tossed it aside. The object bounced slightly when it hit the floor before coming to rest against the wall.

            "What was that?" Legolas questioned as Elrond glanced over at him.

            "A piece of bone. The sword blade nicked Estel's scapula and I am searching for the fragments. They could prove to be problems later on if I leave them in," Elrond said and tossed aside another piece.

            Once finished with that, he stitched the wound close and turned his attention to the arrow wound. The shaft had obviously broken off leaving the arrow head buried in the muscle. Doing the same as earlier, he cut the wound larger and carefully pulled out the arrow head. He cleaned the wound and stitched it before rubbing his forehead with his forearm in exhaustion. Elladan gently lifted Aragorn as his father bandaged the wounds and wrapped the broken ribs.

            "That is all we can do now," Elrond sighed and dipped his hands into a bowl of water to wash off the blood. "Are any of you three injured?"

            "Nay, ada. Just a few cuts and scrapes," Elrohir replied and sat on a stool.

            "Legolas?"

            "Nay, Lord Elrond. I am well," Legolas replied and carefully covered Aragorn with a thick blanket.

            "Elladan, Elrohir, will you come and help with the other injured and Sauros? The spear is still in his side and needs to be removed."

            The twins nodded and cast a look at Legolas and Aragorn before following their father out. Legolas pulled up a small stool and carefully lowered himself down. His body was a little sore from the earlier battle and straining his body so soon after his earlier injuries; but it was nothing a little rest would help. Sighing to the empty room, he braced his elbows on the edge of the table and pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets.

            "How do you always get us into this Strider? I swear that one day you will be the death of me sooner or later. I have a new found respect for your brothers."

            "He was much worse when he was younger, believe me."

            Legolas turned and looked at the older twin that leaned against the doorway. He eyed the flaxen haired elf and looked him over with a healer's eye. Legolas obviously looked tired, that much was plain to anyone who looked. The way he sat suggested that he was sore and still.

            "How are you?" he asked quietly and cocked his head to the side slightly.

            Legolas shrugged his shoulders lightly and flinched. He didn't mind telling the truth to Elladan about how he felt. He wasn't as bad as Elrond or Aragorn could be but he did have his moments.

            "Tired, sore, achy, worried, scared, exhausted-"

            Elladan help up a hand to stop Legolas' list. "I think I get the gist. Are you going to collapse anytime soon?"

            "Nay, Elladan. If I neglected my own health because of Estel, he will lecture me for a month and act overprotective for at least three," Legolas joked and glanced over at the unconscious human.

            "He has a bad habit of doing that. Very well in fact. I think he got it from father," Elladan suggested and Legolas laughed softly.

            "Must have," he replied and gently brushed away a strand of hair from the human's forehead.

            "Is there something you wish to talk about mellonamin?" Elladan asked and walked over to Legolas after picking up a chair.

            Situating the chair so it faced away from his friend, Elladan straddled the chair and rested his arms on the back. Watching the slightly younger elf, Elladan noted that at times Legolas and Estel had the same facial expressions. The expression that currently resided on Legolas' face was one of those. Estel had the same one whenever he wanted to say something but didn't know how to breech the subject. Elladan looked at his little brother and suppressed the urge to hold him in his arms and never let go. It was hard to raise a young baby as his foster brother, go through everything with him, watch him grow into a brave warrior and then see him so close to death. There had been several occasions that Elladan sometimes forgot that Aragorn was a human and not an elf. Aragorn was always willing to push himself the hardest and not let the weaknesses of his race to hinder him. It worked so well that sometimes he hid wounds that later festered to something much worse and would effectively give the twins a heart attack when he collapses. Those moments were a harsh slap of reality to Elladan and the thin line that Aragorn walked as a human and mortal.

            "Should you not be with your father?" Legolas questioned him as he looked to the other elf.

            "He discovered the healing wounds on my back and ordered me here to rest seeing as how I was injured."

            Legolas nodded and turned back to Aragorn. Elladan waited for Legolas to speak, knowing he would when he was ready. Several minutes later, Legolas took a deep breath before speaking.

            "How different would Aragorn have been if he had been born an elf?"

            Elladan blinked dumbly, not expecting that question among the many he was expecting. His jaw moved listlessly a few times before his mind finally caught up.

            "Well, first off, I do not think he would look very good with pointed ears."

            The random comment served to relax the two and prepare themselves for the conversation. Legolas gently smoothed the blanket covering Aragorn as Elladan built up the weakening fire.

            "Did you notice all the scars on his body?" Legolas asked quietly and lightly touched one on the human's shoulder.

            Elladan nodded that he did and stared at Aragorn. Many of the scars looked years old and crudely healed. Some others were only a week or two old and still healing.

            "I think he may have given up hope Elladan. When he was in the courtyard, I saw something in his eyes die. Like he gave up. He said that this was his last adventure," Legolas sighed and dropped his hands to his lap.

            "Estel will pull through this Legolas, just like he always does. He is too stubborn to pass away this easily," Elladan said and reached out to squeeze Legolas' shoulder.

            "Will you stay with him? I am going to the kitchens and get some food," Legolas said as he stood up and carefully stretched his back.

            "If there is anything edible for an elf down there," Elladan commented and sat down in his chair again.

            Legolas slowly walked into the courtyard and watched the five dragons that conversed in the center. Despite traveling with Sauros, the elf was still wary around the dragons. After seeing the destruction that an enraged dragon could reap, he wanted to be on the good side of all the dragons. The dragons suddenly stopped their conversation and lightly sniffed the air. Legolas jumped slightly as five dragon heads snapped around to look directly at the elf.

            Sauros moved away from the group and slowly lumbered towards the small elf. The dragon's right wing rested against his body under strict order to not us the wing for at least a week.

            "Master Elf, it is a pleasure to see you well and hearty still."

            "Thank you Master Dragon. I came by to see how you were fairing from your wound," Legolas said after bowing to the respectable dragon.

            "It is much better. May I introduce you to my fellow dragons? This is Selene, daughter of Hyperion."

            The female dragon bent one front leg and bowed so her chest neared the ground. She was a deep purple color, almost bordering on black if one just glanced at her. Her horns were black along her back and the crest of her head. The wings shimmered slightly in the sunlight as she rose to her feet again.

            "Many greetings Selene, daughter of Hyperion," Legolas greeted and placed his hand over his heart before sweeping it to his side.

            "This is Nyxe, son of Chimera."

            This dragon was solid pitch black in color. His head dipped slightly in greeting but kept his regal look about him. Legolas could see the faint remnants of random scaring on his face and body. The only thing that caused unease in the elf was the dragon's eyes. They were tinted a slight red color that almost seemed unreal.

            "Next to him is Kore, son of Liber. He resides in a cave near Mirkwood."

            Inwardly, Legolas jumped slightly amazed that a dragon resided near his home. He knew of no caves large enough to house a dragon but knew that none of the warriors actually went looking for caves. Kore placed a foot against his broad chest and dipped his head slightly, mirroring Legolas' greeting. His dark green scales matched the spring time grass and leaves. Every scale was a different shade of green that would allow the dragon to blend in with a forest.

            "And this is Aurora, daughter of Ashur."

            Legolas glanced at Sauros, detecting something in the dragon's voice. Smothering his smile, Legolas turned to the last dragon and faltered slightly. If the dragon world had an equally beautiful being as the Evenstar then this was she. The female dragon was a glistening silver color that reminded Legolas of Aragorn's gray eyes. Powerful muscles rippled under her silver scales as she lowered herself to Legolas' level and watched the elf.

            "It is a pleasure Master Elf. Lord Sauros has told us much about your human friend and you. How does Lord Aragorn fare?" she asked worriedly.

            "Lord Elrond is checking him over as we speak. Alas, he has not awoken yet but I believe he will any moment now."

            "That is good. I wish to meet this interesting young man."

            Legolas smiled and took his leave of the dragons. It had been a day since Elrond had patched Aragorn up and he still hadn't shown any signs of waking up. He passed Rangers in the hallway while he moved through the halls and up stairs. Nearing the healing wing, he saw Elladan and Elrohir standing outside with Gandalf. Lina was in Elladan's arms as he slowly paced up and down the hall. The door was closed that led to the room Aragorn was in and Legolas guessed that Elrond was alone with Aragorn. Just as he reached the group, the door opened to allow everyone in. Not waiting for an invitation, everyone moved into the warm room. Elladan lowered Lina to the ground and held her hand as he looked to his father and to Aragorn before back to Elrond.

            "What is it? Why has Estel not awakened yet?"

            "Estel's wounds are healing but his body has gone into shock. His mind has retreated away from the pain and gone into a very deep sleep."

            "Can you not bring him back?" Legolas asked, slightly confused.

            "I am sorry Legolas but even I can not do that. He is so deep that I can no reach him. Only he can pull himself out of it. He may even now come out of it," Elrond said sadly.

            The shock was imprinted on everyone face as Legolas fell to his knees. Lina's sniffles echoed slightly in the quiet room as she pulled her hand from Elladan's deadened grip. She may now have understood the concept that they talked of but she understood the expressions on everyone's face. Gripping one of the stools, she pulled it over next to the table and scrambled up to the seat. Carefully, she leaned over and softly kissed Aragorn's forehead before wrapping her small arms around his neck.

            "Please wake up Mister Estel Sir. We all miss you."

            _Where was he? Aragorn blinked a few times to clear his vision before pushing himself to a sitting position. Everywhere he looked was white; the floor, walls, ceiling was stark white. He actually wasn't even sure if there were any walls. Looking around himself for any sort of clues, he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. He wore his normal Ranger clothing and had his weapons still on his person but he had no idea where he was or how he got there._

_            "Hello?" he called out and listened for any type of reply._

_            It appeared that he was alone in where ever it was he was alone at. Where was Legolas? Where were the twins? Were they injured? Countless questions raced through his mind as he spun in a circle and looked. He was more worried about the most obvious one._

_            Where was he?_

///////////////////////

Eh gads, do you people know what I had to go through to get his chapter done? I have had two of my reviewers nagging me on IM and urging me to write but I love both of them. I would work on the story while I was talking to them and then post little lines for them to read and that went send them into a frenzy. Heehee, I thought it was hilarious but they did not. Everyone please review for me *on knees begging*. I want to hear the input from everyone and tell me what you think.

**_Elvendancer_****_ (dancergirl98@hotmail.com)- _Well I thank you very much for the compliment *bowing*. I hope this update was fast enough for you; I tried very hard to work on it as quickly as possible. I wrote mostly between classes and late at night…*very* late at night.**

**_Isadora2- _**Germany???? Guten Tag Frau Isadora2. Wie gehen Sie? Mir gehts sehr gut. Danke fur die Anerkenung!

**_Dha_****_-Gal- _Yes, it is the infamous cliffie!!!!!! Heehee. You really like Lego angst do you not? Interesting, very. I do not know why anyone would get mad at you just because you are a 14 year old, seems kind of stupid to me personally but then again I can be slightly…strange. *turns to look at sneaky plot bunny* Poppy! Do not pee on the rug! Poppy! If you value your review treats you will not do that. Do not look at me like that, do not tempt me.**

**_Yoshi-fan2003- _**Thank you much for the pillow *fluffs it and lies down again and types as she lays head down*. I know it hurts but it keeps my head clear at times when it needs to stay clear. *offers pillow for knees*

**_Sirabella_****_- _Oh, oh a new reviewer! Yeah! I love getting new reviewers! I know it is inhuman but it is so much fun! I love getting death threats in my inbox; they serve to boost my spirits. Slightly morbid I know but hey, what are you to do? **

**_Snow-Glory- _**You forgot about Aragorn???? Shame on you! It is okay; I kind of left him out of the chapter for a while after his little scene with Jasper. I just adore angst time!

**_ThE_****_ iNsAnE oNe- _*sits back and reads review with a tub of popcorn* Poor, poor Nolad. I am starting to pity him…pitying moment is over now. Bravo Estel!!!! Wonderful acting…and the award goes to…drum roll please…Estel for playing the dieing roll! *Estel comes up the stairs and waves to everyone before grasping the statue* You love me, you really love me!...Oh I need my sleep.**

**_Grumpy- _**I thought grumpy lizard was hilarious when I wrote it. Lord Elrond and Sauros are going to talk later on somewhere; have not decided where but eventually.

**_Roz_****_- _Are you off your arse and writing yet? No? Well then I will just hold the next chapter ransom till you write it. Heehee, no I would not do that. I am not that evil. *Legolas clears his throat and taps his foot while he points to Aragorn*. That is another story all together. Funny, typing these stories are ruining my nails and writing them on paper. I need a manicure!!...*after reading the review for chapter 7* Well put me on your favorite list! That must be terrible being called Gollum. I would be hard to restrain myself from throttling someone that called me that.**

**_Astievia_**_- _**Thank you for finding the owner of that quote. I never did like quotes that made absolute no sense. In high school my friends and I who wrote together called ourselves the Gutter Girls and our motto was: 'The mind is our notepad and our mind is the pen. Make a mark.' I always liked that saying.**

**_Star-Stallion- _**I am going to put both of your reviews in here. I really should have put in there having Sauros ask: "Would you like regular or extra crispy?" That would have been hilarious. And thank you so much for the compliments for the story so far, they just lift me up to cloud nine. I do not know what I am going to do with Jasper as a punishment. I have not really thought that far into the story so far. Oh well, I will deal with him eventually *rubs hands together* yes I will my preccccciousssssssss. Yessss, we willlssssssss. Slapping each other upside the head is something my friends and I do regularly. Seems I am always the one on the receiving end. Never thought about that but it is true.

**_Lauren- _**I knew there was one more response to a review that I had to do! It is okay, I greatly enjoy hearing from the lurkers; I use to be one myself. Thank you so much for the compliment *blushing*. Just remember with cliff hangers: it is not the fall that kills you, it is the landing. Heehee, yo I need some sleep seriously. 


	14. Chapter 14

**CAUTION: MAY NEED A FEW TISSUES HERE. NOT AS MANY AS CHAPTER BEFORE BUT STILL NEEDS THEM.**

///////////////////

            Legolas rubbed his eyes tiredly before carefully pulling off his tunic and dropping it on the floor. Stripping out of his clothes, he slid into the hot water of his bath and groaned slightly. The hot water soothed his worries and calmed his turbulent mind. It had been four days since Elrond broke the news about Aragorn and the human hadn't woken. Legolas and the twins had done everything they could think of to pull Aragorn from his coma with no success. The dragons offered advice and any aid they could give to help. Nothing seemed to work. Gandalf would make random comments about the stubbornness of humans when he couldn't reach Aragorn. Legolas had just reached the end of his proverbial rope in the department of patience.

            Washing quickly, he climbed out of the tub and dried off before pulling on a fresh pair of clothes. Sitting in front of the crackling fire, he brushed out his long hair and swiftly braided in his warrior braids. After tying on this soft leather boots, he walked to the healing wing and to Aragorn's room. Swinging the door open, he slid to a stop upon seeing Elrond sitting by his son's side.

            "Lord Elrond! I am sorry…I did not mean to interrupt your time with Estel," he said and bowed to the elf lord.

            Legolas was finding it difficult to recognize the lord around the castle. He had accepted a change of clothes from the Rangers and was dressed in a pair of dark gray leggings, a light gray tunic, and a dark brown jerkin. For someone who constantly saw the elf lord in the finest of clothing, Legolas was finding it difficult to think of him as the powerful elf lord.

            "It is quite all right Legolas. I was just about to go and speak with Sauros," he said and stood from his chair.

            Legolas stood quietly by as Elrond said some final words to Aragorn. As he walked past the younger elf, Elrond placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder and lightly squeezed.

            "Estel is fortunate to have a good friend as you Legolas. He is strong but he will need your help when he wakens. He will need all our help."

            "You mean if he awakens. Do you not Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked sharply and instantly regretted it. "I apologize. My harsh words were uncalled for."

            "No need Legolas. Estel will wake when he is ready. My son just likes to keep everyone on their toes and waiting."

            Elrond left as Legolas took a seat in the chair that seemed to have become a permanent fixture in the room. He gently took Aragorn's hand in his own and looked at the two hands. One was tanned from constant exposure to the sun while the other was pale and flawless. Carefully flipping over the human's hand, he looked over Aragorn's palm and found the small scar he looked for. For some reason he was drawn to this scar and its cause. It was oddly shaped and in a place he would not have expected.

            "If only I knew what you have gone through, mellonamin. Five years and no letter or any other type of message; and now you are in another place that I can not reach you or help you."

            _He sighed again and stopped walking to look around him. He had walked in one direction for a time, hoping to reach somewhere or find someone. It seemed that he was alone in this vacuum. Turning slowly, a searing pain suddenly shot through him and sent him to his knees as his arms wrapped around his stomach. Drawing in a ragged breath, the pain suddenly left as quickly as it came to leave him panting._

_            "So the human feels pain still."_

_            Aragorn looked sharply to his left at the figure that was not there before when he looked. The man was dressed in dark blue leggings and a light blue tunic that rested on broad shoulders. He was barefoot as he calmly walked to Aragorn who forced himself to his feet. The man struck a cord of familiarity with Aragorn but he couldn't place the face or extract a name from his memory._

_            "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked almost angrily._

_            The other man sighed deeply, almost sadly and in pain. He walked forward and gently framed Aragorn's face with his hands to look closer at the Ranger. Aragorn looked into the older man's gray eyes and knew deep inside that he should know this man._

_            "You have grown into such a man, Aragorn. You have exceeded everything your mother and I hoped for," he said softly._

_            Aragorn could only stare for a few moments before the man's words came crashing down around him. His eyes widened in shock as he reeled backwards away from the man. What he said could not be true…could it? He looked closer and suddenly saw the resemblances. They both had the dark brown hair and gray/silver eyes. Both had the powerful, broad shoulders and sharp jaw line. Aragorn had to sit down before he fell down._

_            "Father?" he chocked out as Arathorn knelt before him._

_            "Aye, my boy," he confirmed softly._

_            "But how-why are you here? Where is here?"_

_            "You are at the cross roads my son and you must decide."_

_            "Decide what?"_

_            "Which path you chose to take. Life or death? But first, think of the consequences."_

_            "What consequences?" Aragorn questioned softly._

_            "What you would be leaving behind. You were hurt very badly and for a while your heart stopped beating. Your family worked very hard to bring you back. Your friend Legolas pleads with you now to return," he said and brushed a hand over Aragorn's eyes._

_            The white had disappeared and Aragorn suddenly found himself in a room with a fire burning strongly in the hearth. Arathorn stood quietly by his son as Aragorn quickly scanned the room before stopping at the two figures. He slowly walked towards the small table and gasped sharply upon seeing himself on the table. The blanket covering his body came up to mid-chest but he still saw the think bandages wrapped around his chest. His pale face was turned towards the direction of the fire as if to gain warmth from the flames. A soft sob pulled his attention to the figure that sat by his body keeping a vigil._

_            "Oh, Legolas," he murmured and knelt next to his friend._

_            "He can not hear you Aragorn. You are on a different plane of being that he," Arathorn said softly._

_            Aragorn looked sadly at his elven friend before slowly reaching up. His hand gently brushed over Legolas' cheek with a slight tingling sensation on his part._

Legolas jumped out of his seat as something cold brushed against his cheek. Scanning the room for anyone, he knew it was pointless; he hadn't heard a single sound of someone entering the room. The cold touch sent a shiver up the elf's spine that was unfamiliar with the concept of cold. Amazingly to himself, he almost sensed someone else in the room while his eyes saw no one. He stood in front of the table and looked around the room again.

            "If you are here to take him then you can not have him. It is not yet his time to depart this world," Legolas snarled to the silence. "Do you hear me? You will not take him!"

_            Aragorn stepped back in shock at Legolas' fierce protectiveness. Arathorn walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder. They were once again in the white plain and now two doors were on opposite sides of him._

_            "Your friend would fight any evil to protect you. He would sacrifice his own life for you if it was called upon him to do so," Arathorn commented and clasped his hands behind him._

_            "I would do the same for him. He is more that my friend, he is a brother just as Elladan and Elrohir."_

_            Arathorn nodded silently before looking up at Aragorn. "Which do you choose, my son?"_

_            "I choose life. My physical pain would be nothing compared to their emotional pain if I were to leave," Aragorn said firmly as Arathorn nodded._

_            He walked up to Aragorn and gently grasped his shoulders._

_            "I am extremely proud of you Aragorn as is your mother. More than you could ever know. Elrond was correct in calling you Estel."_

_            "Will I ever see you again?"_

_            Arathorn smiled and placed his hand over Aragorn's heart. "I am always here whenever you may need me. If you ever hear a voice in your head that is telling you to be careful, then it is probably me."_

_            Aragorn reached forward and tightly hugged his father. He breathed in deeply to memorize the smell that was his father. It was a mixture of fresh rain, pine-scent, and leather; it was comforting._

_            "Remember Aragorn: Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all. Do not ever lose hope," Arathorn said before releasing his son. "It is the door to your right."_

_            Aragorn watched as his father slowly faded from sight until he was alone. Unbeknownst to him, a tear slowly trickled down his cheek and hung precariously at his jaw line before falling into space._

_            He approached the door to his right and rested his hand on the ornate handle before turning it._

Lina watched curiously as a tear trickled down from Estel's closed eye. She had been asked to watch him while Legolas went to a council with all the adults saying a council was no place for a little girl such as herself. The elf did instruct her to fetch him if anything changed. Did a tear counts as a change? She sat for a moment thinking about it until he moaned. Lina leapt off the stool and ran for the door; that definitely was a change.

            For a new seven year old, she ran pretty quickly down the hall. Her ponytail bobbed around her as she ran down the halls and around corners. Finally reaching the main hall, she jumped up and down to hopefully catch a sight of one of the four elves. Growing irritated at being passed off as a little naive girl, she stomped her foot and took a deep breath.

            "Excuse me!" she yelled and was pleased to see that everyone stopped their conversation. "Where is an elfie?"

            Several of the Rangers smiled slightly as the said 'elfies' pushed towards the front of the crowd.

            "Yes, little one?" Elladan asked her as she suddenly realized that everyone was watching her.

            "Uh…it is uh…I think Mister Estel Sir is waking up. He is moaning and crying," she said quickly in a rush.

            For elves suddenly rushed past her running towards the healing wing. Elrond led the way through the halls before coming to a stop outside the room. He pushed the door open the remainder of the way and slowly stepped into the room. The others crowded in behind him as Legolas moved to stand next to the table. True to Lina's words he was moaning softly and his head was lolling side to side. Legolas leaned over the human and gently touched his forehead as Aragorn's eyes fluttered slightly.

            "Aragorn…it is time to awaken," he said softly as the others crowded around.

            "Stop leaning over me, you prissy elf."

            Legolas jerked back in shock and looked down at the human. Aragorn carefully opened an eye and focused on the startled elves as a slight grin graced his lips.

            "No need to look so startled," he joked weakly and started to cough.

            Elrond helped Aragorn to roll over slightly as he coughed hoarsely and wheezed. Elladan brought over a cup of water and helped Aragorn drink the water. Nodding his thanks to his brother, Aragorn was eased back and closed his eyes to get his bearings.

            "How do you feel, my son?" Elrond asked softly as he motioned for the others to back away a bit.

            "Ada?" Aragorn questioned softly, confused at seeing his father here.

            "Aye, it is I. How do you feel?"

            "Like I died and came back."

            "You did."

            "I know that I did. My father told me so, Arathorn told me," Aragorn murmured softly, not catching Elrond's worried expression.

            "How many fingers am I holding up Estel?" Elrond questioned and held up three fingers an at arm's length from Estel.

            "Uh…three. I am not delusional ada, just tired," Aragorn said after looking at Elrond's fingers.

            "We will talk about it later, Estel. Just rest and regain your strength," Elrond soothed and gently covered Estel's eyes with his hand.

            Once he was asleep, Elrond pulled down the sheet and started to un-wrap Aragorn's chest. Elrohir lifted Aragorn's upper body and help Elrond with the bandages. Gently pulling off the bandages covering the sword wound, the elf lord carefully inspected the healing wound.

            "The wound is healing well as is the others. I will leave it un-bandaged to allow the wound to breathe for a bit. Will you remain with him Legolas?" Elrond asked as he glanced to the flaxen haired archer.

            "Of course, Lord Elrond."

            Elladan and Elrohir promised to come by later and bring food from the kitchen. He moved the chair to the other side of Aragorn to be closer to the fire. Spotting a small pile of wood by the hearth, he dug through the pile until he found a suitable piece to carve. His boot knife became a useful tool for carving.

            It was several hours later until Aragorn woke again. Blinking to clear his vision, he slowly turned his head to look at Legolas who was intently focused on his task.

            "What are you so intent on elf?" he asked hoarsely, pleased to see the elf jump.

            "Valar, Estel! You have already scared me halfway to Mandos, no need to finish the job," he said and set aside his temporary hobby.

            "Who will if I do not? Someone has to keep you on your toes," he replied and rolled over slightly to start the process of sitting up.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I think it is called trying to sit up unless something has changed while I have been unconscious," Aragorn ground out as he carefully pushed himself up.

            "Well I can see that stubborn human, but why?" Legolas asked and helped his friend to sit up.

            "Because I do not wish to remain on this table any longer. I am gong to sit in that chair there and no one can stop me," he said and waited for the pain and dizziness to pass.

            "Well then at least let me help you," the elf said and gently wrapped his arm around the human's waist.

            Legolas carefully helped the human slide off the table and walk the few steps to the chair in front of the hearth. Seeing how Aragorn was dressed only in a pair of loose leggings, Legolas left Aragorn grasping the edge of the mantel. Grabbing the blanket from the table, he wrapped it around the human's shoulders and eased him into the comfortable chair. Pulling over a short stool, Legolas motioned for Aragorn to put his feet on it and keep them warm by the fire.

            "Stop hovering Legolas; you are making me anxious," Aragorn muttered and relaxed in the chair.

            "I do not hover, human."

            "Then what do you call it?"

            "Worrying about the health of a close friend," Legolas replied and sat across from Aragorn.

            "You would fight away death for me. Death can not take me away when it is not my time. Is that not what you said? It is not yet my time?" he asked and looked away from the fire to his friend.

            Legolas looked shocked at Aragorn as he weakly smiled. How did he know? He was still unconscious when the elf spoke those words.

            "I was here, I heard you. That brush of cold air at your cheek was me. I had to decide whether I wanted to live or die," Aragorn said softly as Legolas stared at him.

            "I am glad that you decided to live and stay with us," Legolas said softly.

            "So am I. Who else will keep Elladan and Elrohir out of trouble?" Aragorn replied just as the door opened.

            Two dark heads popped into the room and looked to the two figures sitting by the fire. Both smiled brightly upon seeing their little brother sitting up.

            "Estel!" they both cried and he rolled his eyes.

            Even for twins they acted too alike for him at times.

////////////////////

*pumps fists in air* YES! GO ME! I can not believe it! 71 reviews *runs around room screaming* Oh my god! You love me! You really love me! *slaps self* Okay, I am better now. Thank you, everyone so much. I love every single one of you from the deepest part of my heart. Every single review I get just blasts me into space and I smile for the rest of the day like a fool. Eh gads I love all of you! Huggles for everyone!

Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all.—Dale Carnegie

**_Dha_****_-Gal- _*huggle* YES! It is the infamous cliffie again! Heehee. Poppy loved the pancake and he thanks you very much for it. I think he still has the leftovers in his sleeping area in my closet. I hope it does not mildews *mutters to self*. The dip you talked to on the net is a dip and a moron. It might have been that he was thinking that you were older and he could hook up with you and then was mad when he found out he had the hots for a 14 year old. That is the only thing I could think of.**

**_Frodo16424- _***huggle* The dragons will return in the sequel so have no fear. I love the name Aurora; I just might name my daughter that…whenever I have children. That is a long time ahead in the future. Well not exactly long…I am babbling again am I not? I will shut up now. 

**_Roz_****_- _*huggle* It is fine, I like disjointed reviews. It makes me wonder what kind of people review my stories. J/K. YEAH! Funny that you mention The Mummy, I watched The Mummy Returns a few nights ago. Are you hiding in my room? *check under bed which is kind of stupid because I own a loft bed*. I hope you liked this story as much as the others.**

**_Snow-Glory-_***huggle***I know, I just love all the angst in stories. So…refreshing. Yes, I plan on having a romance for Sauros. *starts to daydream about Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas taking care of a baby dragon before shaking head* Oh bad thought of them babysitting a baby dragon…but then again. Eh, I will toy with that idea later. **

**_Grumpy- _***huggle* I thought it would be a good idea to fly in Elrond. I hope you liked this story as much as the others. 

**_Yoshi-fan2003- _***huggle* You are very welcomed; my family is from Frankfurt but we already talked about this through emails.

**_Astievia_****_- _*huggle* Just think how many trees were chopped down for all the tissues that were used during that last chapter *shakes head*. Poor, poor trees. **

**_Star-Stallion- _***huggle before tackles Star-Stallion to keep her from killing Jasper with a sword* No, my lady! No, my lady! Let him go! Enough blood has been spilt on his account (please tell me that you recognize that line). Heehee.

**_Elvendancer_**_- _***huggle* Yes, late at night. I am an extreme night owl. I love the night time and would do everything at night if I could. But no one else likes the night time like I do. Curious thing. **

**_tHe_****_ InSaNe OnE- _*huggle* I will have you know it took me a while to connect the 'menfil anyone?' Once I did, I laughed for a good ten minutes before I could calm down. I can just see Estel running around the room screaming "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Heehee, oh I am so bad.**

**_Carrie, aka Spawn of Sauron- _***huggle* You just now found my story? I am so shocked! Not really, but it is okay. I understand how it can be passed over here and there. Well thank you so much for the compliments. Did you catch Aragorn? I hope you did, but you have to lend him to me once in a while. Deal? Deal.

**_Lauren- _***huggle* I understand totally about being a night owl. I think it would be so cool to be a vampire. I am like addicted to Anne Rice and her Vampire Chronicles. Lestat is so yummy. Anyway *blushing slightly* I am going to have so much fun with Sauros and Aurora. 


	15. Chapter 15

***sobs* This is the final chapter *wipes away tears with a sniffle*. I have a special treat for all you readers at the end of it though.**

**/////////////////////////**

            Aragorn slowly moved down the hall as his free arm reached out towards the wall to balance himself. His body was frustratingly weak and today was the first day he was allowed out of the room. Well, 'allowed' probably wasn't the best word to describe what he was doing. More like sneaking away while no one was there to guard him. He almost wished he could be a fly on the wall to see the expressions on his brothers' and friend's face when they found him missing. His soft chuckles quickly ended when his battered ribs protested.

            Elrond told him that he was on his way to being well but that it would take time. Aragorn wasn't very keen on waiting for time. The bruises on his body were fading to a sickly yellow color before fading completely. His shoulder wound was on the mend but still tender. His arm was crossed across his chest and bound there to his body to put minimal strain on the muscles. Once his 'guards' had left, he had grabbed a blanket and set off to stretch his legs. He had been lucky to avoid any other Rangers and a certain wizard. Thick socks kept his feet warm as he slowly made his way up the winding staircase before reaching the top of the tower.

            "Many greetings, Master Aragorn."

            Aragorn looked up startled at the dragon that was perched on the battlements of the tower. Her silver scales reflected the bright sun as he gazed upon her. Her sharpened talons dug into the stone to hold her seat as her leathery wings rested lightly against her sides. His jaw dropped just barely at the sheer beauty of the she-dragon that looked at him.

            "I am Aurora, daughter of Ashur. It is a pleasure," she said and dipped her head to him.

            "The pleasure is all mine Lady Aurora. You must be a friend of Sauros," he said and moved to sit on the ledge next to the dragon.

            Aragorn didn't know a dragon could blush but apparently the species could for she did. One of the human's eyebrows shot up in interest as he faintly smiled. It seemed his red dragon friend had an admirer in the mists.

            "Did I see a slight blush Lady Aurora? Do you have feelings for Sir Sauros?" he asked, hoping that he would not offend her.

            "I do, Master Human, but I fear that he does not reciprocate my feelings. He is such a powerful and brave leader; he could never be interested in me," she said and shook her head.

            "It is unwise to think such things if they are not verified. I would advise you to ask Sauros and discover his feelings. If not, you will always be asking yourself 'if' questions. And those 'if' questions will eat at you until there is nothing left."

            "Those are very wise words," Aurora admitted quietly. "Do you have a loved one?"

            Aragorn bowed his head and looked down to the courtyard. Did he ever think of Arwen? Of course; did he breathe, did he blink? He dreamed of holding her tightly in his arms. Her scent invaded his dreams and clung to his very being.

            "I apologize if I brought forward unwanted emotions," Aurora apologized softly and Aragorn shook his head.

            "There is no need to apologize. I have not seen her for five or six years and I dearly miss her. I hope she has not forgotten of me," he said quietly.

            "No one can forget you Estel."

            He turned and looked at the blonde haired elf as he walked up the final steps. Inwardly, Legolas was relieved to have found the human. When the twins and he arrived back at the room, all three were shocked to find the room empty when they really shouldn't have been. Once the human deemed himself well enough to move, someone had to keep a constant eye on him and keep him from stretching his limits. Elladan and Elrohir were still hunting the lower parts of the castle, leaving Legolas with the upper levels. He was actually surprised that he found the Ranger this quickly and easily.

            "No one could forget you Estel. You have the uncanny ability of leaving your specialized mark," Legolas said and stood beside the human as he crossed his arm across his chest.

            "And what would be my 'specialized mark', elf?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "Always leaving a bloody trail where ever you go. Destruction, mayhem, chaos; everything else related to those words," Legolas suggested as he ticked it off on his fingers.

            "I really sense the love, Legolas. You are no better; one of us always carries the other back home to be healed. I seem to remember bringing you back to Mirkwood on a litter a few years ago," Aragorn joked as the elf rolled his eyes.

            "Enough, human. Let us go before Elrond joins the search."

            "He is currently in the courtyard passing judgment on Jasper and his closest advisors," Aragorn said and pointed down to the courtyard where he could see the dark haired elf-lord.

            "Well then, let us go and join him."

            Legolas helped the human stand and wrapped his arm around his friend's waist. The two slowly moved down the stairs and through the hallways. Passing by a guest room, Legolas grabbed another blanket to wrap around the human. The twins would kill him if Aragorn caught a cold on top of everything else.

            "Estel!"

            Aragorn rolled his eyes as Elrohir rounded a corner and spotted him. Seconds later, Elladan found the three and reprimanded the human for sneaking off. Aragorn nodded and acted ashamed just enough to abate the elder twin. He continued on towards the main courtyard with Legolas' help while the twins protested. Reaching the courtyard, Aragorn went to stand by his father and caught the last bit of what Sauros was saying.

            "-just medicine. Let him run and see if he can out maneuver four dragons," Sauros said and turned to the bound ex-king. "Would you like regular or extra-crispy?"

            "Now Sauros, restrain your temper and save it for another time. The Rangers will remain in Tharbad and set up the ruling council. The offenders will be tried for their crimes and justly punished. The Rangers will help get the town back on its feet and become a trading post for travelers," Elrond said wisely as several of the Rangers nodded. "Anything you wish to add Estel?"

            Elrond looked over at his human son and raised an eyebrow just slightly. He wasn't that surprised to see him up and moving so soon and was tempted to comment but decided to wait. The human wouldn't take it well if he was subjected to a lecture in front of everyone else. Elrond looked back to Jasper who was glaring at Aragorn with unrestrained hatred. The man looked disappointed that the Ranger didn't die as he hoped. Elrond was half tempted to lash out at him but that would have been a very bad example. He didn't want to scare young Lina who was currently playing with Kore's green tail. The dragons had grown close to the young girl just as the humans had. The elf-lord shook his head in amazement at the energetic young girl.

            "Nothing, ada. My life as Valimer is over, it is in the past."

            Elrond moved towards his sons as the prisoners were taken away. Aragorn walked to Sauros and motioned for the dragon to lower his head down to Aragorn's level.

            "Sauros, unless I am mistake in my assumptions, you do have feelings for Lady Aurora. Do you now?" he asked quietly to the dragon.

            "Yes, yes I do. She is so beautiful and kind hearted," Sauros said softly, sounding as a dragon in love.

            "Well, I have it on very good authority that she has feelings for you also. I feel very awkward as a dragon match maker but you two are fated for each other."

            Sauros lifted his head and looked down at the dragon before looking over at Aurora. Aragorn nodded when Sauros looked back at him and the dragon slowly smiled.

            "Excuse me, my friend but I have someone to see about a lady," he said before lumbering off towards Aurora.

            Aragorn smiled and slowly moved back towards the elves waiting for him. He was thrilled for Sauros and Aurora and hoped that they could find love in each other. They already seemed to be half way there by themselves, now they just needed to talk about their feelings.

            The prisoners had already been led away and the courtyard only housed the dragons, elves, and single human. Elrond's healer eyes looked over the human before looking into his son's eyes.

            "I am glad that you are better, my son. It is far too early for me to lose you now."

            "I am feelings better now," Aragorn said before his face fell suddenly.

            "Estel? Is something wrong?" Elrond asked, seeing the dramatic change.

            The twins and Legolas leaned closer upon hearing the elf-lord's concerned tone. Elrond suddenly feared that his son was suffering a relapse from his injuries. Perhaps it was an infection he overlooked, or other internal injuries. But upon looking closer into his son's eyes he dismissed everything when he saw the mischievous sparkle in the human's eyes.

            "There is something wrong ada. For the past few days I have had these three bothersome, overbearing shadows. I have tried to ignore them but they do not go away. They are as stubborn as dwarves."

            Elrond covered his mouth and coughed to cover his laughter. Aragorn slowly walked away and laughed at the shocked elves. The composed elf-lord looked away and repressed his laughter. If he looked to the others, he would most definitely fail to restrain his laughter. His sons and Legolas looked shock and temporarily stumped.

            "Bothersome?" Elrohir asked and slowly turned to glare at he retreating human's back.

            "Overbearing?" Elladan echoed and followed his brother's gaze.

            "Dwarves?" Legolas said as the twins looked at him. "I do not care if he is injured. He is mine."

            The three elves shot after the human with an elf-lord trailing after them.

            "Do not tear his stitches or I shall stitch all of you to a bed!"

            The dragons looked at each other amused as the sound of the chase echoed in the courtyard.

            "Must be something in the water," Sauros said and looked down at Aurora with a smile.

            "Must be."

/////////////////

Yes, it is true this is the last chapter. I am trying to contain my tears as best as I can. Tears and keyboards do not mix very well. I wish to express my undying love for all the reviewers that enjoyed this story and yes, there will be a sequel to this story entitled: 'Order of Glaurung.' I already have several pages written, so hopefully I will have the first chapter for the new story posted in three or four days. Again, thank you to all my reviewers for this story.

After the responses to all reviews is a preview for the sequel. It is short but it is there to…wet your appetite. Heehee, I am so evil.

**_Dha_****_-Gal- _Everyone please hold a moment of silence for all the trees that gave their lives for this story and all the tissues that were needed *pauses for a moment of silence* okay, enough of that. Poppy would very much like for you to sneak a bunny into your story; and he says that it better not be killed for dinner. He is very touchy about that.**

**_Frodo16424- _**Thank you so much for the compliment on the chapter. I thought that would be a nice little bit to have in the story. Lina reminds you of your granddaughters? They must be adorable then. 

**_Lady Devonny- _***blushes* Thank you so much for the compliment. Believe me, it took me *pulls out a calculator* about ten years I think. I hope I got the correct age for I started to write…can not really remember that well. Bollocks, I can not remember what I did yesterday.

**_Yoshi-fan2003- _**I am at 82 now! *sequels* I can not believe it! *faints*

**_Elvendancer_****_- _Yes, I write much better during the night hours; do not ask me why, I have just accepted it as being me. Yes, there will be a sequel to this story as specified earlier. *dances around***

**_Midnight Loner- _***giddily dances around* A new reviewer! YAY!!!!!!! I just love all my reviewers! *huggle* I am okay now, I hope so anyway. Heehee, anything thank you so much for the compliment.

**_Star-Stallion- _**I thought that would be a great line to put in the response when I read your review. I had to double check that I got the wording correct and it was so now I am happy! No, arrows but almost got fried a bit. "Regular or extra crispy?" Heehee, oh I need my sleep.

**_Snow-Glory- _**Yes! Baby dragon would be hilarious! I can just see it now:

Aragorn: Now we have to feed him.

Legolas: Feed it what? I do not think that it likes lembas bread.

Aragorn: It is an 'it'. He is a he and besides I think he has taken offense *glances warily at baby dragon about as tall as him* I think you had better apologize to him.

Legolas: Apologize to a baby dragon? You must be joking Aragorn!

Aragorn: Does it look like I am joking? He is only a few weeks old and he is as tall as me at the shoulders!

Legolas: He is a baby!

*baby snorts in indignation and while the two are arguing he carefully lights a patch of grass under Legolas foot on fire*

Aragorn:-take care of…of. Do you smell something burning?

*Legolas sniffs the air before looking down and jumps away with a scream*

Legolas: The little bugger set me on fire!

Aragorn: Now, Legolas, he did not set you on fire. He would never purposely do that *pats the baby dragon on the head*

Legolas: Manipulative little-

Aragorn: Legolas! Be nice to baby dragon!

*Legolas grumbles about finding an extinguisher somewhere and shoving it down *author comes in and smacks Legolas* Spades: Be nice elfie!*

**_Farscapeangel_****_- _*giddily dances around* Thank you so much for the compliment new reviewer.**

**_tHe_****_ InSaNe OnE- _Menfil berries to the rescue! HA! To save the human, or not to save the human. That is the question. Very difficult decision. Much thought needed to think this question through.**

**_Grumpy- _**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others.

**_Lauren- _**I just finished reading 'Blackwood Farm'. Very good book; I hope that they make another movie from her books. 'Queen of the Damned' was very good with Aaliyah in it as Akasha. Eh gads, I love that movie; very good soundtrack too. I am used to the sight of blood so it does not bother me any. *offers a tissue for teary eyes* This is the last chapter and I am saddened by it but am very anxious about the sequel.

**_Sneak preview:_**

_            "Valar, grant me peace in death that was denied me in life. Allow he that is worthy to set those souls free that have been trapped. Allow him the grace of the savior at the Hill of the Eye," he murmured as he slowly backed towards the ledge._

_            He stepped onto the ledge and slowly opened his arms out to his sides. Just as his pursuers emerged from the shadows, he fell back to the still wind. He fell as he looked up at the stars for the last time._

_            "Valar, catch me."_

Till next story: Order of Glaurung. Namaarie.


End file.
